Three Tuxedos: College Anyone?
by starstruckstudios
Summary: Klaroline, Elejah and Kennett. With High School and Prom complete, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie and their boyfriends Klaus, Elijah and Kol are off to College. With that brings drama and surprises at every turn and a shocking turn of events involving Matt and Rebekah, stops everyone in their tracks. Sequel to Three Tuxedos.
1. Disagreements

**HELLO! Due to popular demand, here's the sequel to Three Tuxedos! It's called Three Tuxedos: College Anyone?** **and will be about the girls and their original vampire boyfriends at College. **

**There are a few things I'd like to say to start off.**

**1. I am from New Zealand. You know what that means? I don't know much about American College. I myself am only starting my first year of university this year (In March). What all this means is I'll probably write what it's like to go to College 100% wrong. This is because my only resources for what it's like are Glee, Gossip Girl, Pitch Perfect (_what reliable sources_ :P) and a little research online and my own experiences. **

**2. There are going to be some bad guys and a sinister plot going on this time round, but that won't stop our couples from enjoying their college life.**

**3. There will be a return of the tuxedos YAY :D (It wouldn't be Three Tuxedos without some tuxedos now would it)**

**4. Just like the last one, there's going to be loads of symbols, meaningful stuff and parallels to Three Tuxedos going on right from the first word.**

**5. ENJOY THE STORY! REVIEWS ARE THE BEST THINGS IN THE WORLD. I'm originalsintuxedos on tumblr. Follow me!**

* * *

"Oh, Elena, I wish you could have been there!" Caroline Forbes exclaimed as she, Elena Gilbert and Elijah Mikaelson sat in the Forbes living room.

"We saw the Eiffel tower and the Arc de Triomph in Paris, the Colosseum in Rome and you wouldn't believe how amazing Tokyo is!" Caroline continued.

Elena smiled at her best friend. "Sounds like you and Klaus had a great summer break." She said, referring to Caroline's 1000 year old hybrid boyfriend, Klaus Mikaelson. The two had been dating since Prom some months ago.

"It was… I can't even begin to describe how incredible it was. And being there with Klaus made it so much better. He knew like everything about Rome, Paris and Tokyo. He was the ultimate tour guide."

Elijah smirked at the praise about his younger brother. "Yes, but usually tourists aren't in a relationship with their tour guides." He joked.

Caroline glared at him. "Very funny." She said sarcastically. "Like you two didn't spend the whole summer together."

Elena locked gaze with Elijah.

It was true; they had spent every day together since graduation. It had been wonderful but there was one thing in particular that Elijah wouldn't stop talking about.

And it was beginning to annoy the hell out of Elena.

Elena turned back to Caroline, a hint of a smile on her face. "Yeah we did, but unlike you and Klaus, Elijah and I aren't really into the whole _public displays of affection_ thing."

Caroline scoffed in response. "At least we're not as bad as Kol and Bonnie. I'm _glad_ Klaus and I were away for the summer. Those two can't keep their hands off of each other! And we'll have to put up with it at College as well!"

Bonnie Bennett was Elena and Caroline's best friend and Kol was Elijah and Klaus' younger, more outgoing brother.

Kol and Bonnie were even more inseparable than either Klaus and Caroline or Elena and Elijah. The two of them had spent the _entire_ summer together. Kol was also going with Bonnie to Charlottesville University.

That's where Caroline was going as well and Klaus had said he'd follow her anywhere.

Caroline and Bonnie had been ecstatic when they'd heard that's where Elena planned to go as well.

Elijah, however, wouldn't stop talking about Elena's _other_ option. But she was adamant with her decision.

"Elena, why don't you tell Caroline what you should have told her months ago?" Elijah said knowingly, raising his eyebrows and looking at Elena.

Elena glared at him in annoyance. Here we go again.

"Tell me what?" Caroline asked innocently, looking from Elijah to Elena.

"Um… it's just…" Elena stammered, trying to come up with an answer. She couldn't believe he was doing this! How many times did she have to tell him? She'd made up her mind and she was sticking to it!

Elena got a stroke of inspiration. "I just should have told you that I can't wait to be roomies with you and Bonnie!"

Caroline squealed in delight. "I know right! But they've got limited rooms for three people so I hope we get one…" Caroline continued rambling obliviously and Elena could feel Elijah's eyes burning into her. She refused to meet his gaze. She couldn't bear to see the disappointment there.

A little while later, Elijah stood up from the couch. "I think it's time Elena and I were going." He said in a dark voice.

Caroline stood up too, a little dejectedly. "Oh… Ok. Well, thank you guys for coming over. I know I talked_ way_ too much."

Elena smiled and pulled Caroline in for a hug. "No, it was amazing to hear about your trip. I can't wait until we're at college together."

Elijah frowned at her comment but Elena ignored him. The two of them left Caroline's and made their way back to Elena's in silence.

When they got to the house, Elijah didn't open her car door for her or anything else of his usual chivalry. He just walked beside her in cold silence to the house.

Elena's younger brother, Jeremy was upstairs as usual. He'd been relatively quiet all summer. Elena had told him to go hang out with Matt or a friend from school. Jeremy had just scoffed and replied that the only person he wanted to spend time with was always busy.

This had confused Elena but it was soon gone from her mind.

Elena started making dinner for her and Jeremy while Elijah leant up against a wall. She knew that he would talk eventually.

Elena finished making the dinner and went past Elijah and around to the staircase. She called Jeremy's name and then sat down at the table. Elijah sat down silently opposite her. He was staring at her but Elena managed to look anywhere but at him.

Jeremy bounded down the stairs and came over to the table.

"Oh sweet, pasta." He said, sat down and began gorging himself with food.

Elena tried to move the fork to her mouth but she was finding it quite hard to eat with Elijah glaring at her.

Jeremy looked up at Elijah. "Aren't you having any?" He asked, oblivious to the original's aloofness.

Elena internally breathed a sigh of relief as Elijah removed his gaze from her to look at Jeremy.

"No thank you, Jeremy. I'm not really in the mood to eat anything right now." Elijah replied, politely.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and went back to the pasta. Elena tensed up once more when Elijah returned his piercing gaze to her.

Elena had never seen it this bad. He was usually so kind and warm to her until one of them mentioned college and then Elijah would end up getting mad. But he'd never resorted to the silent treatment.

At least until now.

So Elena was surprised when he started to speak again. "Jeremy, if Elena had an opportunity to get an excellent education, but it meant her moving further away, wouldn't you want her to go?"

Elena rolled her eyes and stabbed her fork into the pasta forcefully.

Jeremy looked surprised. "Um, yeah sure I guess. If that's what's best."

"But it isn't, _Elijah_!" Elena said heatedly, finally meeting his gaze. "If I go to Charlottesville University, I'm here close to Jeremy and Matt, plus I get to be with Caroline and Bonnie. And you, if you've forgotten, get to be close to your brothers since they'll be with the girls."

"Firstly," Elijah began calmly. "Jeremy, I'm sure is capable of looking after himself. Secondly, Matt has Rebekah and also he's been fending for himself for many years now, is that not correct?"

Elena rolled her eyes again but Elijah was not put off and continued his list.

"Thirdly, Caroline and Bonnie would want you to do this. And lastly, about my brothers, yes I would miss them, but I would gladly do it if it meant helping you achieve to your highest capability."

Elena's eyes flared. She was tired of having this conversation yet again. "I _would_ be achieving to my highest capability. At Charlottesville University."

Elijah remained silent as he took this in and in the awkward silence that followed, Jeremy looked between his sister and her 1000 year old boyfriend.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

Elena sighed and began, "Nothing Jer -" But Elijah cut her off.

"Elena has been accepted into the College of English Studies in New York. Which is one of the best university's for English."

Elena dropped her fork in surprise and it clanged loudly to the floor. She couldn't believe he had said that! It was her responsibility to tell people she'd been accepted. But Elena had decided not to. Especially since it was Elijah who had been the one to apply to COES for her.

Jeremy's head whipped to Elena. "Woah, no way! Seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

Elijah spoke again before Elena could. "Elena has some idea that Charlottesville University is a better option."

Jeremy looked confused and he shook his head. "No, Elena you have to go to COES. If it's good for English I mean you should go. You're an amazing writer."

Elena looked down at her plate. "Charlottesville has a great English program too." She mumbled.

It was Elijah's turn to scoff. "You're putting everyone else before yourself. Like you always have."

Elena stood up from the table angrily. "It's _my_ decision. You're supposed to be the one to respect my decisions, right? Isn't that what you told Stefan and Damon at Prom? Why won't you support me on this?!"

Elijah looked up at her wide-eyed. But before he could respond, Elena ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. She flopped down on her bed as tears of anger slid down her cheeks.

An hour later, there was a small knock at her door.

It was Elijah. "May I come in?" He asked.

Elena smiled slightly. "Yeah, of course."

Elijah came into the room and closed the door behind him. He moved over to Elena's bed and sat at the end of it. Elena sat up, waiting for him to speak.

"'I'm sorry. Of course you're right." Elijah began. "That _is_ what I told Stefan and Damon, and I haven't done that in relation to this college issue. I will respect your decision to attend Charlottesville University."

Elena sighed. "Elijah, I get where you're coming from, and I'm glad that you see this potential in me, but I need to do this. I need to be with my friends. I need to be close to Jeremy and Matt and most importantly, I need to be with you."

Elijah moved over and took Elena in his arms.

"I will be with you. Always and forever."

"Like it should be." Elena whispered and moved her lips to his.

But just as they started kissing, Jeremy came through the door saying, "Elena, I just wanted to see if you're Ok."

Elena and Elijah pulled apart and Jeremy started apologizing, awkwardly. "Oh sorry! I thought you'd gone home, Elijah."

Elijah stood up and walked over to Jeremy. He placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"It's Ok." Elijah turned to Elena. "Until tomorrow, Elena."

Elena smiled at him. "Until then, Elijah."

Elijah walked out of the door and left the house.

Once he was gone, Jeremy moved over and sat at the end of Elena's bed.

"Elena, are you sure about this? I'm Ok with whatever you decide, but have you really though this through?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, with all this supernatural stuff, you kind of lost track of your future." Jeremy began. "We both did. But have you thought that maybe this incredible English education might be just what it takes to make you see your future a lot clearer? I mean, you could be that writer you always wanted to be."

Elena nodded slightly, in thought. "I guess, but when did you get so wise?" She asked him with a smile.

Jeremy hung down his head, grinning. "_Someone_ has to be."

Elena nodded again a moment later. "Thanks Jer. I'll think about it."

Jeremy stood up from the bed.

"Night, Elena." He said warmly, heading for the door.

"Night." Elena replied and he left the room.

Elena sighed and lay back on the bed. Thoughts of college, Elijah and Jeremy all swirling about in her head.

Jeremy had a point. So did Elijah.

But should she really put herself before her friends and family?


	2. Secrets

**Wow you guys were really impatient for this next chapter. Which can only be a good thing :D Thanks for all the support for this sequel and I'm excited for you guys to see where it goes! This chapter's got all our three couples in it this time so enjoy!**

* * *

"Why would you even bother packing clothes? As soon as we get to Charlottesville, I'm just going to be ripping them off." said Kol, as he lay on Bonnie's bed.

Bonnie scoffed as she chucked some shorts into a cardboard box. Her bedroom was littered with boxes that were overflowing with the things she was taking to College.

"You _could_ help, you know." Bonnie said, turning to him but Kol chuckled.

"No, I'm good here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but smiled at his arrogance.

"And besides, there's only one thing you really need to take with you." Kol continued.

"And what's that?" Bonnie inquired with a smile.

"Me, of course." Kol cried and jumped off the bed and put his arms around Bonnie.

She squealed as they fell to the floor in a heap.

Lying together, they started laughing and then Kol got to his feet and held his hand down to Bonnie.

Grinning, she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"What about you, aren't you going to pack some stuff since you're coming too?" Bonnie asked him when they were both standing.

"Oh mine's already done."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I compelled some girls to pack for me a couple weeks back." Kol said matter-of-factly.

"Of course you did." Bonnie replied with a sigh, walking past him and into the kitchen. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was just past noon.

Kol ran after her. "But hey, I did choose their _uniforms."_

Bonnie looked back at him, confused.

"I got them to wear skimpy dresses. Hmm good times." He purred.

Bonnie put a hand to her face. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

Kol came close to Bonnie and her heart started racing in response. He pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear and ran his other hand down her arm. Goose bumps rose up on her skin at his touch.

"The others will be here soon." She started to say but he silenced her.

"You love me because I'm irresistible." He whispered in her ear, his voice low and full of passion.

Bonnie wanted to scoff or roll her eyes at his words but instead they made her shiver. She closed her eyes at the feeling and he pulled her even closer. Slowly, he began kissing along her neck and down her shoulder.

"Kol." Bonnie moaned. He finally put his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

"See what I mean, Elena? They just can't keep their hands off of each other."

Kol and Bonnie turned to the doorway and saw Caroline and Elena standing there. Elena was smiling but Caroline looked annoyed.

Bonnie stepped away from Kol, blushing from embarrassment but Kol looked smug.

"Good afternoon to you too, Caroline." He said as he walked over to her and kissed her hand. "And lovely to see you, Elena. You both look stunning today." He continued in his most suave voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his attempt and sat down on a couch. Elena smiled back at Kol as she sat down.

"Did you guys forget we were coming or something?" Caroline asked as Kol flopped down on another chair, crossing his legs on a small coffee table.

"Well, darling, I usually forget everything when I'm kissing Bonnie. I'm sure you understand." Kol said, looking over at Caroline.

"I'm just glad you guys are happy." Elena said genuinely.

"Thank you." Kol said, nodding his head at Elena. "You know, you could learn something from her." Kol directed at Caroline.

Caroline shook her head in exasperation. Further conversation was interrupted by a voice from the doorway.

"Knock-knock."

It was Klaus and he walked into the room. Caroline's expression lit up with delight and Klaus walked over and kissed her.

Kol chuckled. "What were you saying, Caroline?"

When they pulled apart, Caroline hit Kol on the arm and then sat down next to Klaus. Bonnie sat down next to Kol and he draped his arm across her shoulders, tracing small circles along her shoulder with his thumb.

"You should control your girlfriend, Nik. She might hurt somebody." Kol said to his brother.

"If you don't shut up, that _somebody_ might be you." Caroline replied, heatedly.

"Kol, behave." Bonnie scolded. Kol smirked at Caroline but remained silent.

"Where's Elijah?" Klaus asked, changing the subject.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. He should be here by now."

But just as they were talking, they heard a knock on the door.

Bonnie got up to get it and then she and Elijah, wearing a suit as usual, came into the room.

"Elijah." Elena greeted, smiling up at him.

"Elena. Everybody." Elijah said as he looked around at them. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Where were you, brother? While we were waiting I had a delightful conversation with darling Caroline." Kol said, mockingly.

"Kol, just shut up will you?" Bonnie cried and everyone laughed at Kol being told off by his girlfriend.

Kol removed his arm from around Bonnie and folded them angrily. He muttered, "Whatever."

"I was just sitting on a bench in the town square," Elijah began, as though nothing had interrupted him, "actually, I was writing you a letter, Elena."

Elena looked surprised as Elijah pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"I wanted you to know, that I support you completely." He held the letter out to her. "It's all in there."

Elena took the letter hesitantly and then looked down at the ground. "That's really sweet of you, Elijah, but it won't be necessary."

Elijah frowned as he sat down next to her.

"Actually, everyone, I have something to say." Elena declared, her voice full of emotion.

The others were all looking at her attentively.

"I'm not going to Charlottesville University. I'm going to New York."

The others stared at her in shock except Elijah who was smiling with surprise.

"I got accepted into the College of English Studies. I should have told you a long time ago, but I decided not to go there. I wanted to go to Charlottesville instead. But last night I changed my mind." Elena finished. She shared a smile with Elijah who took hold of her hand, happily.

Caroline and Bonnie were the most unresponsive. Elena looked to them with a worried expression.

"Well, guys, what do you think?" She asked them, with concern at their silence.

Finally, Caroline spoke. "You wanted to go to Charlottesville University instead of COES? Are you crazy?"

Elena looked shocked. "Well, I-" She spluttered but she was cut off by Bonnie who came and hugged her.

"You didn't want to let us down by going to a different College." Bonnie began sweetly. "That's really thoughtful of you, but you have to go."

Elena hugged Bonnie back, a smile on her face. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Caroline added enthusiastically. "Plus I heard the guys are hot in New York." Klaus, Elijah and Kol laughed at that.

Then Elijah stood up hastily. "Well, we better contact COES and tell them you're coming."

Bonnie looked confused. "But you two just got here." She cried as Elena stood up beside Elijah.

Elijah smiled at her. "Sorry, but we've got a lot to do. Elena hasn't even packed yet."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I've _tried_."

She turned away from him and to the others. "Bye guys."

"See you." Caroline and Bonnie called and Elijah and Elena left the house.

After a moment of silence Kol sighed.

"Welp, I'm bored." He declared and stood up and grabbed the TV remote.

"Ugh, just don't put on any stupid crap that only _you_ like." Caroline groaned.

"I wasn't planning on it, sweetheart." Kol said, flicking through the channels. "I thought we could watch something we'd all enjoy."

He stopped channel surfing when he saw some baseball on a sports channel.

"How about this brother? Interested?" Kol asked Klaus.

Klaus nodded nonchalantly.

Caroline stood up immediately. "I'm not watching some rerun of a baseball game. I'll just leave you here to your baseball fetish. Are you coming, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up at her reluctantly and then back at Kol.

Kol gave her hand a squeeze. "You can go if you want, darling."

Bonnie smiled in response whilst Caroline looked between the two of them, concerned.

The girls made their way into Bonnie's room. Caroline closed the door behind them before turning on Bonnie and began to speak.

"As your best friend, I think something needs to be said."

Bonnie crossed her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm still not sure if I'm Ok with you and Kol."

"I'm sorry?"

"Have you forgotten that he used you for a bet at Prom?" Caroline cried and Bonnie dropped her gaze with an incredulous smile and moved away from Caroline.

"Bonnie, are you even listening?!" Caroline exclaimed when she saw Bonnie wasn't taking her seriously. "How long did it take you to forgive him? Less than a day?"

Bonnie could no longer remain silent. "Kol isn't going to hurt me again. I _know_ he won't."

"How can you know that? He's _Kol_."

Bonnie turned back to Caroline, fiercely. "Oh, so just because he's _Kol_ that makes you not able to like him? Isn't the same thing applicable to Klaus too? God, you're such a hypocrite sometimes, Care. Can't I just be happy for once without you having to spoil it?"

"Woah, ladies. What's all the commotion about?" said Kol as he opened the bedroom door at that moment.

Caroline and Bonnie stood in shock for a moment before Caroline threw a pillow at Kol and it hit him in the face. "Go back to your baseball game, you dick."

Kol dropped the pillow to the floor and moved into the room, his demeanor suddenly becoming dark.

"Are you upsetting Bonnie?" He asked in a voice so different than his usual one. Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off of Kol, but she knew it wasn't because of fear.

Caroline stepped backward, her instincts reacting to this sudden threat.

"Well… I… just -" Caroline stuttered and Kol raised his eyebrows at her in challenge.

Caroline ran out of the room leaving Kol and Bonnie in her bedroom alone.

After a moment of silence, Kol said, "Sorry about that, darling. I heard everything she said to you and I won't have that _baby vampire_ trying to ruin our relationship."

"No, it needed to be done." said Bonnie, nodding. "Besides, it kind of turned me on."

"Oh really?" Kol said, his eyes darkening with lust. "Well maybe I'll get angry more often." He kicked her bedroom door closed and then pulled her over to her bed.

"No we can't with Klaus and Caroline here!" Bonnie screeched as his hands started trailing down her body.

Kol chuckled but didn't stop what he was doing. "Don't worry. They're gone. I can hear that they're not here anymore. I guess Caroline took Nik with her when she left."

They started making out on the bed before Bonnie pulled back suddenly, breathing heavily.

"And are we really going to do this at half past 12 in the afternoon?" She asked.

Kol pecked her lips once more. "Just shut up and kiss me, Bonnie."

And then he pulled her on top of him.

* * *

Kol looked over at Bonnie on the other side of the bed. She was taking a nap after their _eventful_ afternoon.

He moved the bed covers off of himself and got out of the bed. He put his pants on and walked out to Bonnie's kitchen and started making her a cup of coffee.

Just as he finished it, he heard Bonnie waking up in her room.

Kol jumped in panic and, fishing into his jeans pocket, took out a small vial filled with red liquid.

Blood.

Removing the lid, he tipped the vial and the blood poured into the mug of coffee.

He had just enough time to stir it and put the vial back in his pocket before Bonnie came out of her room. She smiled when she saw him.

Kol put on a smile and tried to act casual. "Hey, darling. I made you this." He said, holding it out to her.

Bonnie came over to him, kissed him and took the coffee.

"Thank you." She said warmly and took a sip.

Kol watched her as she drank and internally, breathed a sigh of relief.

She didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

**Leave a review? :)**


	3. Unforgiving

**This chapter gets a bit darker than my usual light and fluffy (Although there is plenty of that in the beginning.) Also I'd like to reiterate my lack of knowledge about College so bear with. As always, thanks for reviewing and reading!**

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. It's moving day." said Klaus as he hovered above Caroline's bed.

Caroline's eyes opened with a start and she looked up at him.

"You weren't watching me sleep were you?" She asked, suspiciously.

Klaus chuckled. "No, I wasn't. I only just got here. Are you going to get up now?"

Caroline's lips pulled into a smile. "Well, if I'm Sleeping Beauty, that means I need true love's kiss to wake me up." She replied cheekily.

Klaus rolled his eyes but leant down and kissed her. Klaus tried to pull away after just a moment but Caroline held onto him, determinedly pressing her lips onto his.

Klaus finally managed to pull away leaving Caroline with a disappointed look on her face.

"None of that now. Get up; we have to get to Bonnie's." He said, turning around.

He saw a painting on the wall in front of him. It was of a beach with waves lapping up onto it and a couple walking along the beach.

"I remember when I gave this to you." Klaus began, losing himself in the memory. "When I saw that you'd put it up, I kissed you on the forehead while you were sleeping."

"So you _have_ been watching me sleep!" Caroline cried.

Klaus turned back to her, ignoring her last statement. "Up and dressed." He instructed before leaving her bedroom.

Caroline groaned. She got out of the bed groggily and then went and had a shower.

When she came down to the kitchen, her mother was talking quietly to Klaus. When Liz saw Caroline, she immediately began to tear up.

"Oh, I can't believe you're all grown up and are off to College." She wailed as she took her daughter in her arms.

Caroline patted her on the back, awkwardly. "Uh, Mom, keep it together." She muttered, embarrassed.

Liz pulled back suddenly. "Oh God, you're right. I'm the Sheriff for Christ's sake."

Caroline looked behind her Mom and shared a smile with Klaus who was laughing quietly.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Liz asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm sure." Caroline said, walking past her mother to get some breakfast.

"You'll call me if you need anything won't you? Because you know Charlottesville isn't that far away. I can always come if you need me." Liz rambled on.

Caroline turned back to her mother, a carton of milk in her hand. "Mom, you're being smothering. I'll be fine. I'm a vampire. I mean, what can go wrong?"

After more tears from Liz and after packing all of Caroline's luggage into the back of the car, Klaus and Caroline made their way to Bonnie's house.

Just as they arrived and parked on the curb, they saw Bonnie struggling with a large box. Kol was following a foot behind her.

As they got out of the car they heard Kol say, "Come on darling, you have to take this little guy with you." He was holding up a little white teddy bear with a belly that said 'Be Mine.'

Bonnie dropped the box in the back of her car with a thud.

"Could you stop flinging that bear in my face and maybe help me with some of the boxes? You _are_ the vampire here!" Bonnie cried, exasperated.

"If I did that, who's going to prevent you from forgetting important romantic presents I gave you?" Kol replied, completely serious.

Caroline rolled her eyes and Klaus offered to help Bonnie with some of the boxes.

Bonnie thanked him expressively, glared at Kol and walked past him back into the house.

"At least take the rose scented perfume with you." Kol continued as he ran after her, holding it up to her face.

Bonnie sighed and took the perfume. "Fine." She relented.

"Kol, you really can act like a little kid sometimes." Klaus said as he picked up another box and headed outside.

Bonnie picked up a box and followed Klaus out to her car. Klaus went back to the house as she put her box in the back. She then turned around and was startled by the appearance of her elderly neighbour.

Bonnie's hand flew to her heart. "Mrs Morrison! I didn't see you there!"

"Of course you wouldn't, would you?" Mrs Morrison began in her old gruff voice. "Never sparing a thought for your elderly neighbour. It's probably that Mikaelson boy corrupting you isn't it?"

Bonnie spluttered for a moment, trying to come up with a response but Mrs Morrison began talking again.

"What are you doing with all those boxes? Are you finally kicking out your unwanted admirer?"

"Actually quite the opposite." Came Kol's voice as he walked up to them both.

"Mrs Morrison, how do you do?" He continued, taking her hand and kissing it. "Bonnie and I are off to Charlottesville University today."

Mrs Morrison looked horrified as he let go of her hand. She looked at Bonnie once more.

"Good luck in College dear, and remember what I said about that one." She pointed a finger at Kol. "_Never_ trust a boy with charm. I'd watch him if I were you."

"Will do." Bonnie replied, smiling.

The elderly woman walked off back to her house across the street.

"Lovely seeing you, Mrs Morrison!" Kol called out to her, amusement in his voice. Mrs Morrison looked back at them for a moment then went inside.

"I love your neighbours." Kol said, taking Bonnie in his arms and she laughed into his shoulder.

Once they were all packed and after Bonnie agreed to let Kol drive, Kol and Bonnie got into her car and Klaus and Caroline got into his. They planned to follow right behind them to Charlottesville.

After a few hours on the road and Kol insisting on a pit-stop to buy Bonnie some roses in celebration of the first day of College, they made it to Charlottesville University.

"So this is what College is like." Kol said in wonder, looking around when they got out of their cars.

"You've never been to College?" Caroline asked him in surprise, as they started walking off to the accommodation hall, passing students going in all directions.

"Nope. Didn't interest me. This is my first time." Kol replied. "Although, the same can't be said for Nik and Elijah."

Klaus smiled at his brother. "You'll enjoy it. Just try not to go to _too_ many College parties, will you? The idea is to study and get educated as well."

"Wait, you enrolled here?" Caroline asked Kol.

"Why all the surprise, darling? I thought since Bonnie was coming here, I might as well get in on the action too. And since I look so young and handsome, I'm able to pass as a College student."

Caroline scoffed at his arrogance but Klaus and Bonnie just laughed.

They arrived at their accommodation hall and Caroline and Bonnie quickly found their room. Kol went off with Klaus to find his.

"I want the bed next to the window." Caroline cried, rushing into the room and claiming the bed.

Bonnie walked in slower, taking it all in.

"We're really at College aren't we?" Bonnie said in a low voice, the realization hitting her.

"Yes, and it's finally time to start living!" Caroline said, as she began unpacking her belongings.

"This coming from the vampire."

Caroline glared at her best friend. "Was an undead joke really necessary?"

Bonnie laughed in response just as the door to their room opened and Kol walked in.

"That was quick." Bonnie muttered under her breath.

Kol looked around the room and said, "Is this your room? I'm sure mine's bigger."

"I wonder how that's possible when it has to fit both you and your ego." Caroline replied, mockingly.

Kol smirked. "That's not the only _big thing_ it has to be able to fit."

Bonnie paled in embarrassment and Caroline started groaning.

"Oh God, we only just got this room and you've already tainted it with a joke about your dick."

Kol winked at her and Caroline shuddered repulsively.

"Kol, is there a reason you came back so quickly?" Bonnie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I compelled some adolescent to tell me what parties are on tonight and I came to tell you the four of us are going."

"That didn't take long." Caroline replied.

"So put on your tight dresses, dab on mascara and all that." Kol said as he walked to the door to their room. "You know, like College girls do."

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "I thought you'd never been to College." She said suspiciously.

Kol turned back and grinned widely. "That doesn't mean I haven't had my fun with College girls. You could say they're my favourite kind."

Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

They heard his laugh as he walked away.

Bonnie shook her head, turning back to her bed. "Sorry about him."

"Seriously Bonnie? I would never imagine you with a guy like him. I mean he's so different than you."

"Let's not start this. Ok?" Bonnie pleaded. "It's the first day of College. You know, a fresh start."

Caroline looked like she wanted to reply but she stopped herself.

"You're right." Caroline sighed a moment later.

* * *

"Are you sure I look Ok?" Bonnie asked as they arrived at the party.

Kol kissed her on the cheek. "You look magnificent."

"Uh, I don't think so, Bonnie. You and I have to go shopping pronto." Caroline snapped.

Kol glared at Caroline but Klaus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's all just try to have some fun, alright? It's a party." Klaus said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get seriously drunk." Kol said, walking into the party and passed a group of already drunk College students.

Klaus shared a look with Bonnie and Caroline and then followed after Kol.

Caroline picked up a full red cup and chugged the whole thing down in one. She picked up another and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie looked down at, reluctantly.

"Come on, Bonnie." Caroline encouraged.

After another moment of hesitation, Bonnie lifted the cup to her lips and drank.

* * *

Caroline staggered through the rooms of the house. As she walked by she saw people passed out on couches as well as red cups and alcohol bottles everywhere.

"Bonnie?" Caroline called out in a drunken slur.

She finally found Bonnie standing in a corner. Her eyes were fixated on Kol and Klaus, drinking on the other side of the room, completely drunk. They were yelling loudly with some other students who had managed not to pass out yet.

"Bonnie, there you are." Caroline said as she came up to her. Caroline took in Bonnie's expression.

"Why aren't you drunk?" she continued in a whiny voice.

"Maybe I don't see the point in it." Bonnie replied darkly.

Caroline scoffed and drank some more.

"Or maybe I'm worried that my boyfriend will go off with someone else if I'm not sober and alert enough to watch him." Bonnie continued, her eyes still glued on Kol.

Caroline was silent for a moment. Then said, "Maybe he _should_ go off with someone else."

Bonnie turned to look at Caroline. "What?"

Caroline slurred a little. "Yeah maybe if he did that, you might see how bad he is!" she yelled.

Bonnie closed her eyes for a second. "You're drunk." She sighed.

"No, I'm serious, Bonnie. He's an arrogant, selfish, pig-headed douche-bag. I really don't think you should be with him. Actually I insist on it."

"You insist on it?" Bonnie replied incredulously. "How are you going to do that?"

Caroline looked at her for a moment. Then suddenly she grabbed Bonnie's face violently. Bonnie started crying out. "Caroline! What are you doing?!"

"If you won't leave Kol, I'll just compel you to!"

Bonnie was still screaming as she struggled to fight off Caroline.

And then too fast for her human eyes to see, Caroline was thrown off of her.

Caroline's back hit into the side of a couch and she looked up at who had thrown her.

Kol was standing in front of Bonnie, his arm out beside him, as though to protect her. His expression was livid.

"I don't give a damn if you're my brother's girlfriend; you will not harm Bonnie." He said to Caroline.

In an instant, Klaus was beside Caroline, checking to see if she was alright.

When he saw that she was, he turned around and walked up to Kol.

"And I don't care if you're my brother; you will never do that to her again." Klaus retorted menacingly.

Klaus and Kol stared each other down for a long heated moment before Bonnie put a hand on Kol's arm.

"Let's just go." She pleaded.

Eventually Kol turned to Bonnie and nodded. With another glare at Klaus, the two of them began to walk out of the room.

As they passed Caroline, she looked up at Bonnie and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie stared down at the blonde for a moment.

Then in a voice devoid of all emotion, she replied, "I am never going to forgive you for this."

And then she and Kol walked out of the party.

* * *

**Leave a review? :)**


	4. Introductions

**This is a very important chapter where we meet some new characters! Feel free to come up with theories about how they'll help the story along in the future :D I hope you enjoy! I love all your reviews and feedback it makes me smile like an idiot when I see there's a new review.**

* * *

"You can open your eyes now." She heard Elijah say.

Elena did what he said and opened her eyes and took in the sight before her.

She was standing in the doorway to her very own apartment. Elena cried out in surprise as she walked in. She looked around in wonder as she moved through the spacious rooms. The bedroom and bathroom were humble but still incredible.

She laughed in astonishment as she came back into the main room where Elijah was smiling at her, enjoying her reaction.

She walked over to the window, a view of upstate New York looking back at her as she took it all in.

Elena turned to Elijah. "This apartment is ours?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Well yours, but I guess you could call it both of ours if you wish. It's a Graduation/College gift." He replied.

"But I was going to Charlottesville University. How would you have known I would need a place to stay for COES?"

Elijah walked over to her and took her hands. "I got this apartment just in case. I had a hope you would change your mind. I know it's not much -"

"It's perfect." She whispered, cutting him off.

Elijah kissed her softly before pulling back and saying, "You are going to do so well here, Elena." He complimented.

Elena smiled her thanks and leaning in, kissed him again.

* * *

"Please, Bonnie. How many times do I have to say _I'm sorry_?" cried Caroline.

Bonnie picked up the final piece of clothing off the floor and put it in a box. She slammed the lid closed roughly and then walked over to the doorway and placed it into Kol's arms. He was already holding one so she placed the second box on top.

Storming back into the room, she picked up her final box and then left the room again, not even sparing a glance at Caroline who was standing against the wall. Bonnie passed Kol and walked away. Kol raised his eyebrows at Caroline in farewell then proceeded after Bonnie.

Caroline sighed in exasperation and went to sit on her bed.

She heard a voice from behind her through the open door.

"Are you guys alright?"

Caroline's head whipped around to see who it was. It was a tall boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes. He was looking off to the right, obviously watching Bonnie and Kol walk away. He looked back to Caroline and she was flustered for a moment by how good looking he was.

Spluttering, she replied, "Um, we just had a fight. She's moving out of the room."

"That bad, huh?" He asked.

Caroline laughed. "You have no idea."

The guy nodded. Then suddenly he jumped, as though remembering something. He held out his hand. "I'm Jay."

Caroline walked over and shook his hand. "Caroline."

They continued shaking hands, staring into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Jay jumped and let go of Caroline's hand as he turned to see Klaus walking up to the two of them.

Klaus looked annoyed as he stopped in front of the boy, looking him up and down.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked him, quite rudely.

Jay looked affronted but held his hand out to Klaus. "Jay. I was just introducing myself to… Caroline was it?" He said turning back to Caroline. She nodded.

Jay continued to hold his hand out but Klaus ignored it. After a moment, Jay dropped his hand awkwardly.

"And who are you?" He asked instead.

"That's none of your concern. I suggest you run along now, Jay." Klaus replied menacingly.

Jay's eyes narrowed but he took the hint and walked away and into his room at the end of the hall.

Klaus turned to Caroline to see her agitated expression.

"I can't believe you did that to him!" Caroline yelled, turning back into her room.

Klaus followed her. "Oh come on, Caroline. He was obviously into you!"

"Ugh, this is like Tyler all over again. You're playing the jealous boyfriend card."

Klaus put a hand to the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I don't think you understand what seeing you with other men does to me, love."

"What does it do to you?" Caroline asked angrily, folding her arms and facing him head on.

"Let's just say it makes me want to murder innocent College students." Klaus said.

Caroline said nothing and after a while Klaus' face fell.

"Look, I'm sorry." He began, solemnly. "My jealousy gets away with me sometimes."

"You think?" Caroline replied, but with a smile.

Klaus smiled back, all of the tension disappeared.

* * *

Elena was looking through her bag as she walked out of the apartment. She turned and locked the door and then continued on, distractedly filing through her bag.

As she turned around the corner, she walked straight into someone.

Elena staggered back slightly with a "Woah!"

Recovering, she looked up at who she'd hit. It was a girl who looked about her age who had dark red hair and brown eyes. She had staggered back a few feet as well and was rubbing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry!" Elena gasped, rushing forward to see if the girl was alright.

"It's fine. It's entirely my fault. I was in another world."

Elena exhaled in relief. "Well, I'm glad you're Ok." She said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

The girl smiled back. "I'm Anastasia." She said with a small wave.

"Oh, I'm Elena."

"Yeah, I think I've seen you around. You're in the apartment next to mine."

"That's right. I thought I recognised you."

Anastasia nodded. "You've got that really good-looking boyfriend."

Elena looked flustered. "Oh…um -"

"You don't have to worry." Anastasia said hastily, waving her hand. "I've seen the way he looks at you. And rightly so, you're very beautiful."

Elena laughed nervously. "Oh, well…Thanks."

"So, are you off to a lecture?" Anastasia asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I've got Society and Politics in Literature right now."

"No way? That's what I have."

"Really? That's awesome!" Elena exclaimed.

"We can go together. I just have to go and get my notes from my apartment. Is that alright?"

"Sure."

The two of them walked back around the corner. Anastasia rummaged for her room key in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened the door.

"So, what's your boyfriend's name?" Anastasia asked, walking into the room and picking up her notes from her desk.

"Elijah." Elena replied with a smile. There was a warmth in her chest as she said his name.

"Wow. Handsome and a good name." Anastasia replied, impressed. "I want a man like that."

Elena blushed and shifted on the ball of her feet.

Just as Anastasia headed back over to the doorway, Elijah walked up to the both of them, just coming out of the apartment next door.

"I thought you had gone off to your lecture, Elena. But I heard your voice." He said. His eyes fell on Anastasia. She was gazing at him and Elijah's eyes brightened.

"Who's this?" Elijah asked, his eyes moving back to Elena significantly.

"This is Anastasia. Anastasia, Elijah." Elena replied, motioning at both of them.

Anastasia smiled at Elijah as Elena said her name. Elijah returned the gesture.

"I just met her in the hallway and we have the same lecture." Elena continued.

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He said, pleased that she'd found a friend already.

Elena mock glared at him for a second and the turned back to Anastasia.

"Shall we?" Elena asked and the two of them walked past Elijah and down the hallway.

Anastasia looked back at Elijah for a moment before they turned the corner.

Elijah looked after them, then smiled and walked back into the apartment.

* * *

Bonnie was heading back to her hall after one of her lectures. She was taking a Major in Mythology. She believed it would be a great way to learn more about witch history and about the supernatural world she was now involved in.

And besides, nothing else really interested her.

As she was just leaving the lecture building she was stopped by a middle-aged, dark skinned woman.

"Are you Bonnie Bennett?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, I am." Bonnie replied, politely.

"Yes," The woman spoke slowly, "I can see Sheila in you."

Bonnie looked shocked. "You knew my Grams?" She gasped.

"I used to work with her at the Mystic Falls Community College before I got offered this lecture position here in Charlottesville. I taught Occult and now I lecture for Mythology. Oh how silly of me, my name is Kendra Erikson."

"So you're a -" Bonnie looked around, seeing if anyone was in earshot before continuing in a whisper, "a witch?"

"Yes." Kendra replied. Bonnie smiled widely.

"I'll have you tomorrow for American Magic Mythology." Kendra continued.

"I'm really looking forward to that." Bonnie said, enthusiastically.

"That's good to hear. I don't usually make an effort to get to know students but I thought you were an exception. The talented Bennett witch." Kendra said in admiration. "Sheila told me so much about you."

Bonnie laughed, flattered at the compliments.

"If you're interested, I have a number of books relating to witch lore and other such things. Would you like to have a look at them?"

Bonnie nodded frantically. "Yes, please!"

Kendra held out her arm and together they walked off to get the books.

* * *

Bonnie was struggling with the large stack of books that Kendra had given her as she arrived back to her hall.

She had trouble opening the door to her room with the books in her arms but eventually she managed it and walked in.

"Well, isn't this a sight."

Bonnie shrieked in surprise and dropped all of the books on the ground.

"Oh crap, sorry darling." Kol cried, rushing forward, and with vampire speed picked all the books up for her and put them on her desk.

Bonnie gazed at him as he did.

Kol turned back to her and his eyebrows crinkled when he took in her expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bonnie shook her head, smiling. "You don't usually do anything for me or offer to help. I was just shocked."

Kol grinned. "Well, as I told you at Prom, I have my moments."

Bonnie took her bag off of her shoulder and moved over to the desk and took a look through the stack of books.

"What are all these books for anyway?" Kol asked.

"One of my lecturers gave them to me." She looked up at him for a second before looking back down. "Can you actually believe she's a witch? It's going to be amazing."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you have all these books."

"Anything I can learn about witch legends and mythology is sure to help me in this course." Bonnie explained.

Kol moved and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know something better we could do." He breathed seductively into her ear.

No matter how good it felt to be in Kol's arms, Bonnie had to push him away.

"I want to get a start on these books so I'm all prepared for tomorrow."

Kol groaned and moped over to the chair by the window.

"But I'm bored!" He whined. "I need entertainment!"

"Find some way to entertain yourself then." Bonnie replied, distractedly.

Kol exhaled in annoyance. He turned and looked outside the window, trying to find inspiration.

He looked out over the campus until his eyes fell on the baseball pitch in the distance.

A gleam appeared in Kol's eyes and his lips pulled into a grin.

"I think I just found it." He said to himself.

* * *

**So what did you think? Do you like the new characters? Did you like jealous Klaus? Did you like angry Bonnie? Did you like helpful Kol and his baseball revelation? I know we all ship kol x bat :p. Are you annoyed at Anastasia who so obviously has a thing for Elijah? Do you think Jay's going to come onto Caroline? And what about the witch Kendra? **

**I'd love to see you're feedback!**

**Please leave a review! I'm originalsintuxedos on tumblr. **


	5. Boys

**Earlier update because I've written ahead like 3 chapters and I cant wait any longer to get this out :D And when you read the next couple chapters after this one, you might actually kill me (gasp!)**

**There was a guest who commented asking if this is an AU fic and I couldn't reply to them because they were a guest so I'll do it here. Yes, I think this is AU because it's canon until the end of season 3 and then AU from there. So don't take into account anything that's happened in season 4 Ok? :) I also think Elena would be a much nicer person if she was with Elijah. That's why I write her nicer than I would write her if she was with Damon or Stefan.**

**You might be wondering, "Where are Matt and Rebekah? You have them in the story summary, where the hell are they?" Well don't worry. You'll be hearing about them in the next chapter. Let's just say there's trouble in our Prom King and Queen's paradise.**

* * *

"Well, come on. Tell me more about Elijah!" Anastasia said enthusiastically.

She and Elena were sitting under a tree on the College of English Studies campus, enjoying the sunshine during the weekend.

"What do you want to know?" Elena asked.

"How long have you been dating?"

"A couple months."

"How did he ask you out?"

Elena thought about it. "Well, we went to Prom together and then it kind of just happened." She replied.

Anastasia took that in for a moment before asking, "Have you had the ex-talk?"

Elena blinked in surprise. "The what?"

"The ex-talk." Anastasia repeated. "Tell me you've had it!"

Elena was beginning to get annoyed. "We both kind of know each other's exes."

"Are you sure? What if he hasn't told you everything?"

Elena was really mad now. "Why are you so interested in my boyfriend?" She snapped.

Anastasia looked at Elena innocently. "I'm just trying to get to know my new best friends." She murmured, looking down at her skirt.

Elena stared at her for a long time before letting it go. She put a hand to her forehead and pushed a strand of her hair back. "It's Ok. I'm sorry." She relented.

Both of them remained silent and Elena thought over Anastasia's words.

What if he hasn't told you everything?

Elena was suddenly concerned and a million thoughts sprung into her mind.

What if there's more to his relationships with Tatia and Katherine that he hasn't even mentioned?!

Or worse, what if still has feelings for them?!

"You know, you're right." Elena began, still in thought. "I don't really know much about his past."

"Well, I'm sure it's not… _bad_." Anastasia replied coyly.

Elena's eyes narrowed. "You sound like you know something." She said in a suspicious voice.

Anastasia waved her hand dismissively. "I don't. I'm just saying."

Elena stood up from the bench under the tree.

"I'm going to go talk to him. I'll see you around, Anastasia." She said, distracted by her thoughts.

She walked away and Anastasia remained seated on the bench, watching her.

Once Elena was out of sight, Anastasia's lips pulled into an evil grin.

"See you later, Elena."

* * *

Bonnie trudged to the door as someone was knocking on it furiously. She had been catching up on sleep since it was the weekend but had been rudely awoken by banging at the door.

With only one eye open, Bonnie pulled on the door.

It was Kol and he rushed into the room.

Bonnie smiled slightly. "Kol, what are you -" She began but he cut her off.

"Don't talk until I've finished." He instructed and then went back to the door. He leant down and picked up something from the ground. When he stood up and turned around, Bonnie saw it was a bunch of roses.

Bonnie's mouth dropped open in surprise as Kol came over to her.

Gazing into her eyes, he handed her the roses.

"I love you." Kol declared proudly. "I got these because I've been a terrible boyfriend lately. Seriously, what was I thinking? I didn't help you pack for College and I haven't given a damn

about your course. Plus, I let Caroline hurt you at the party when I should have been paying more attention to you instead of getting drunk."

"Kol," Bonnie began, barely able to articulate her astonishment. "This is so thoughtful, thank you." She cried and took him in her arms.

She could feel Kol's grin against her neck as he hugged her tightly.

"I know how much roses mean in our relationship. I will love you until the last one dies." Kol whispered passionately.

Bonnie pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes. "I hope that won't be for a long time."

Kol smiled warmly. "I wouldn't worry about it. Something tells me these roses will be here for the long run."

Kol stepped away from Bonnie and towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Kol turned back, a cheeky grin on his face. "To the baseball pitch. Gotta compel my way onto the team." He replied as though it was obvious.

Bonnie was confused but before she could respond, Kol turned again and walked out of the door and disappeared around the corner.

Bonnie ran to the doorway. "Kol, wait!" She yelled, but she couldn't see him anywhere. He must have run off with vampire speed.

Shrugging, Bonnie walked back into her room and put the roses in a glass of water. Setting the bunch on the windowsill, Bonnie got back into bed.

Sunshine streamed through the window and lit up the roses as Bonnie got comfortable.

But unbeknownst to her, in the sunlight you could easily tell that one of the roses was plastic.

It would never die.

* * *

Caroline was taking a walk on her Saturday morning. She needed time to think about everything that was going on.

She still hadn't made up with Bonnie, no matter how much she may have wanted to. Thinking back to the party and how she'd tried to compel Bonnie still made her cringe.

But what could she do? Bonnie had moved out of the room and was refusing to answer her calls.

Klaus hadn't been any help. When she tried to talk to him about it, he just said she would come around eventually and told her to focus on her studies.

But it was hard to do that when your best friend is now your enemy.

Caroline sighed. It was times like this when she needed Elena. She would know exactly what to do.

Then it hit her. She would call her!

Caroline pulled her cell phone out of her bag and dialed Elena's number.

After a few rings, she heard Elena's voice on the other end.

"Elena!" Caroline cried, excited to get to talk to her friend.

"Hey, Care. Um, now's not really a good time." Elena replied. It sounded like she was in the middle of something.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can call back."

"No, it's Ok. Actually, I needed a break from what I was doing anyway. Fire away."

Caroline paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts before she began to tell Elena everything.

Once she'd finished, Elena remained silent for a moment, thinking it over.

"You tried to compel Bonnie to forget about Kol?" Elena repeated, trying to understand.

Caroline bit her lip. "Yes. It was a stupid, drunken mistake."

"And now she won't talk to you?"

"Yes. What should I do?"

"Well, don't leave her alone until she forgives you."

Caroline scoffed at that. "You think that will work?" She asked mockingly.

Elena sounded annoyed. "You asked me for my advice, take it or not!"

"Elena, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Elena snapped. "Good luck with Bonnie."

Then the line went dead and Caroline took the phone away from her ear. What was up with Elena today?

Caroline put her phone back into her bag just as she heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw Jay, dressed in a baseball uniform.

"What are you up to?" Caroline asked him, intrigued.

"I'm off to the baseball pitch, training's just starting. We're getting in early." He explained.

"Right."

Jay brushed a hand through his hair. Caroline swallowed, desperately trying not to stare as he did so. God, he's attractive!

"Hey, do you wanna walk with me over to the pitch?" He asked.

Caroline stuttered. "Su- sure."

Jay grinned widely, showing off a perfect smile.

Caroline tried not to flush red as she walked off with him.

But the two of them were oblivious to a pair of eyes watching them from the height of Caroline's room.

A moment later, Klaus walked away from the window.

* * *

Elena hung up the phone angrily and dropped it onto the table in her apartment.

Elijah had been watching her the entire time, waiting for her to end her call to Caroline.

Elena took a deep breath and then turned back to him.

"Now, where were we?" She asked, frustration evident in her voice.

"You were outright accusing me of keeping secrets from you." Elijah replied, speaking in a calm tone. "I assure you I have done no such thing."

"There's got to be more to your relationships with Tatia and Katherine! Seriously, you did nothing at all?"

"Elena, relationships back in those times were a lot different from now. Yes, I was in love with Tatia. Yes, I was in love with Katerina. No, I did not act on those feelings. Only, as I've already told you, to try to win Tatia's affections. Every man wanted her."

"And that's it. You turned into a vampire and you never saw Tatia again?" Elena cried.

Elijah put a hand to the bridge of his nose. "Tatia is dead. Well and truly. Not a vampire, not anything."

Elena folded her arms. "How did she die?" She asked, curiously.

"Is it really necessary that you know?"

"Yes. I believe it is."

Elijah sighed and shook his head. "Niklaus killed her when he went on his rampage of the village we were living in. He killed his own father in the attack. Tatia did not survive."

"But I thought Klaus loved Tatia too. Why would he kill her?"

Elijah's lips pulled into a line. "Because he believed she chose me."

Elena's eyes widened. "I see."

"I don't believe she did though. I don't believe she loved either of us. We were just toys to her."

Elena nodded. "Like Katherine with Stefan and Damon." She murmured.

Elena remained silent for a long time after that, thinking all of this through. Something else was bugging her.

"And you really haven't seen Katherine in ages?" She asked. "You don't have feelings for her?"

"Not for a very long time." Elijah replied. "And I haven't had feelings for anyone else either if you were wondering. I was too busy looking for the doppelganger and trying to keep my brother in check."

Elijah smiled wryly. "I guess I only managed to do one of those things."

Elena remained silent and Elijah took this opportunity to continue speaking. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my previous loves, Elena? What's happened?"

Elena looked up at him, her eyes widening. "Nothing." She said, too quickly.

Elijah gave her a significant look. "Now who's keeping secrets?"

Elena shifted uncomfortably. "Someone just said something that made me want to get to know you better."

"Get to know me better, not interrogate me about my past loves. Was it Anastasia?"

Elena shook her head. She didn't want him to be mad at her friend.

"Elena, you and I could have a long talk about _your_ previous relationships you know. But I don't think it's necessary."

He came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want to. I don't want to hear about Matt, Stefan and Damon. I only care about _our_ relationship. Do you see?"

Elena looked up at him and then nodded solemnly.

"Good. Now, I'll make you some lunch." Elijah said and walked past her into the kitchen.

Elena watched him as he went about his task.

She thought about what he'd said. Tatia dead and that he had no contact with Katherine.

But for some reason, she didn't believe him. She couldn't quite place why.

"Here you are." Elijah said, pulling her out of her thoughts as he handed her a plate of food.

Elena smiled what she thought was a warm smile and tried desperately to push the unwelcome thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

Bonnie was just arriving at the baseball pitch as the players were coming off from their first training.

She saw Kol to the side and started to walk over to him. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw he was talking to Caroline and some boy she didn't know.

Bonnie turned hastily and began walking out again.

But she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kol asked as he turned her to face him.

"I didn't know Caroline would be here." Bonnie replied in a dark voice. "And who's that with her anyway?"

"Caroline's very sorry. And that with her is just some boy who's also on the baseball team. His name's Jay."

Bonnie looked over at them. Caroline and Jay were talking together and laughing.

"They seem friendly." Bonnie noticed, looking back at Kol.

Kol chuckled. "Don't tell Nik that." He said as he pulled Bonnie into an embrace.

"So," Bonnie began, as she talked into his shoulder. "Did you compel your way onto the team?"

"Yes, it's great that no one in Charlottesville seems to be on vervain."

"Except me." interrupted a voice from behind them.

Kol and Bonnie pulled apart slightly, turning to see who owned the voice.

Kol's eyes widened in surprise and Bonnie's mouth opened as she gaped at the sight.

"Jeremy?!" She shrieked, in astonishment.

Jeremy Gilbert stood a few meters away, glaring at the pair of them.

His mouth twitched into a snarl. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

**Haha did you like that cliff hanger? :D Love triangle alert! Anastasia's got it bad for Elijah don't you think? It's almost as though she's trying to break Elena and Elijah up. (Oh no!) Do you believe Elijah about him saying Tatia's dead and he hasn't had any contact with Katherine? Hmmmm. And Klaus saw Caroline and Jay flirting! How do you think he's going to react?**

**Find out next time in Three Tuxedos: College Anyone?**

**Leave a review? :)**


	6. Mortality

**Well guys, it's a sad time. Because yet another of my favourite characters got killed off. RIP Kol. You will always be alive in our minds and in fanfiction. It's also a tragedy because all the signs were pointing to Kennett actually having a chance but then he died.**

**So, I upload this chapter in mourning. Mourning for my baby Kol who was only in 7 episodes.**

**Let's hope he comes back!**

* * *

"Of course I missed you, Jeremy!" Bonnie exclaimed running into his arms and hugging him tightly.

Jeremy embraced her right back, putting his face into the crook of her neck.

Now it was Kol's turn to glare at them, jealousy soaring inside of him. His hand balled into a fist as he struggled to control his anger.

Bonnie pulled back to look into Jeremy's eyes. "What are you doing here?" She gasped, happiness radiating through her words.

"I came to see you of course. I haven't seen you in ages, you've been so busy. Nice place you got here."

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, Charlottesville University's great."

Jeremy grinned along with her and then finally acknowledged Kol. After all, they had been 'friends' in Denver.

"Alright?" He said to him, a hint of malice in his voice.

"Oh, I'm more than alright." Kol replied, coming up to them and putting his arm around Bonnie. She frowned as he did so. "_Bonnie and I_ are fantastic." He continued, putting particular emphasis on the Bonnie and I part.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed as he felt Kol's challenge. It was almost tangible in the air.

"Kol," Bonnie began, embarrassed, "Stop it."

Kol kept his eyes on Jeremy, the threat still heavy in his gaze. "I have no idea what you're talking about, darling."

Bonnie shook her head and then looked back up at Jeremy. "So, how long are you in town?" She asked.

Jeremy took his eyes off Kol to look at her. "Just this weekend. I'm staying at a hotel. I'll go back tomorrow night. It's not far after all."

"Perfect," Bonnie said, shaking out of Kol's embrace. His eyes whipped to her in annoyance.

"The _two_ of us can hang out." Bonnie continued, ignoring Kol's gaze.

Kol looked horrified at her words. "What?!" He exclaimed.

Jeremy smirked but ignored him. "Sounds great. How about lunch right now?"

"Sure." She agreed. "I'll just be a minute."

Jeremy looked at Kol once more and then walked off out of the baseball pitch to wait for her.

Once he was out of sight, Bonnie turned to Kol.

"I can't believe you were like that. Jeremy's my friend."

"Who just so happens to be your ex." Kol pointed out.

Bonnie's brow crinkled. "How do you know that?"

Kol gave her a look. "Seriously, darling? You think I didn't find out everything I could about you when I was trying to get you be my date to Prom?"

Bonnie looked affronted, concerned about what else he might have found out.

She let it go, shaking her head. "Look, you have nothing to worry about. Please don't act jealous. I just really want you two to get along."

She pecked him on the cheek and then started walking off to Jeremy.

"I can't make any promises." Kol called out. Bonnie turned her head to look at him once more then turned back and caught up to Jeremy.

Kol watched them warily as she began to walk away with him, her hand on his arm, heading off campus to get some lunch.

* * *

Caroline fished into her pocket for her room key and then placed it into the door. But she was surprised when she already found it unlocked.

Frowning, she opened the door and walked in.

She saw Klaus sitting on her bed, completely still.

"Klaus," She almost whispered, fear suddenly welling up inside of her, "What's wrong?"

Klaus didn't respond for a long time and Caroline was too afraid to move.

Eventually, Klaus' lips pulled into a wicked grin and he began chuckling, darkly.

"What's wrong?" He repeated, not looking at her. "What's wrong is that you're going off with another man."

Caroline dropped her bag on the floor in shock. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

"Going off with another man?" She started rambling, her words mixed with both fear and mockery, "What, you mean Jay?"

"Yes, I do mean that pathetic excuse for a human." Klaus spat out. "I saw the way you were looking at him, Caroline. Don't even try to deny it."

Caroline's mouth became dry as she realized he'd been watching her this morning.

She moved closer to him and Klaus flinched, stopping Caroline in her tracks. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Look, Klaus, it's not what it looks like. Yes, Ok, I admit, Jay is attractive. But I would never be with him." She pleaded.

Klaus stood up, not looking at her. "You know what fine." He said in a too calm voice. "I honestly don't care anymore. Go off and be with him. None of it matters to me."

"Klaus!" Caroline cried as he passed her. "I don't say it enough but I love you!"

Klaus stopped in his tracks.

"I love you, Niklaus." Caroline whispered.

He turned when he heard his full name and looked straight into her eyes. Pain, sadness, anger and love were all burning within them at once.

Caroline saw how really hurt he was, no matter how much he'd been trying to hide it.

Klaus' face crumpled as his pain took over and he turned away not wanting her to see him in this state of weakness. "I need to clear my head." He mumbled.

He stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Caroline heard the familiar whoosh which meant vampire speed so she didn't even bother trying to stop him.

It was too late.

* * *

"So, what's going on back in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked, taking a sip out of her milkshake.

"Well, school's pretty boring now that you lot are gone." Jeremy replied, smiling. "Actually nothing much happens at all in Mystic Falls now. Matt got a promotion at the Grill though."

"Oh, wow really? What's he do now?"

"He's like assistant manager or something. I don't think it'll be long until he's running the place."

"That's really good. I'm so happy for him." Bonnie said genuinely.

Jeremy smirked and took a bite out of his sandwich. With his mouth half full, he began speaking again.

"Yeah. It's about the only good thing going on in Matt's life at the moment. He and Rebekah are having problems."

Bonnie frowned. "Problems? What kind of problems?"

"Rebekah doesn't want to live in Mystic Falls for the rest of her life. She wants to leave. Matt however, wants to stay and run the Grill. So they've been arguing about it quite a lot."

"That's not good."

"And also, there's the other thing." Jeremy muttered.

"What thing?"

Jeremy looked like he didn't want to say it. "Him being a human and her being an original vampire." He replied reluctantly.

Bonnie looked shocked. "She want's to turn him?" She exclaimed.

"She wants him to at least consider it. But you can tell he's conflicted. He loves Rebekah, that much is obvious, but is he really willing to give up mortality for her?"

Bonnie thought all of this over. Matt a vampire? No way.

"I don't think Matt should turn. He's fine as he is."

Jeremy shook his head. "But if he chooses to remain human, Rebekah's gonna leave him. And I don't think he can handle that." He murmured sadly.

Bonnie remained silent, contemplating his words. But something else was wriggling at her thoughts.

_You and Kol have the same problem. You're a human, he's a vampire._

Bonnie gasped internally. No, Kol doesn't care about that. He likes that I'm a witch. He doesn't want to turn me.

Does he?

"Hey, Bonnie, you look really pale all of a sudden." Jeremy noted, staring at her with worry.

Bonnie snapped back to reality. She put on a smile and tried to act casual. "I was just worrying about Matt, that's all."

Jeremy seemed to accept her explanation and went back to his sandwich.

Bonnie tried to do the same, but one thought was still in the forefront of her mind.

She wasn't a vampire.

* * *

Kol tipped the vial of blood into the warm coffee. He stirred it and then placed the mug down on Bonnie's desk.

Digging into his pocket he found his knife. Flipping open the blade, he brought it along his forearm, creating a small slit. He held the vial under the light stream of blood until the vial was full. He put the lid on the vial, and then put it back in his pocket for safekeeping.

He was getting used to the routine. He'd done it every day since just before College. He almost got caught that first time he did it, when Bonnie came out of her room after they'd made love.

He vowed to be better after that.

He was pleased that the custom of him making her a coffee everyday had gone relatively unquestioned by Bonnie. She seemed to think it was sweet of him.

Kol smiled a sad smile. He wished he didn't have to do it. He wished he didn't feel so worried about her.

But he had to. He had to make sure that if something happened to her, he wouldn't lose her forever.

She would probably hate him when she woke up and realized she was a vampire. She would probably never speak to him again.

He could handle that. Just so long as she was alive.

When Bonnie arrived back after her lunch with Jeremy, Kol handed her the coffee.

"I don't like being jealous. I don't want us to fight." He said to her.

Bonnie smiled warmly. "Me neither."

She took a long sip of the coffee. She loved how he made her coffee every day.

But then Bonnie placed the mug down on the desk sadly. Kol noticed her change in attitude.

"What's wrong, darling? My coffee making skills really that terrible?" He joked, trying to make her laugh.

Bonnie remained impassive. "You don't…" she began hesitantly, "You don't care that I'm human do you?"

Kol looked at her with a shocked expression. Suddenly it felt like the vial of blood was burning a hole in his pocket.

"Of course not." He began hastily. "I love you just the way you are. Remember, like the song I sang you before Prom." He said with a forced smile.

Bonnie gazed at him for a long moment. Then she smiled and picked the coffee up again.

"Yes, I remember your use of Bruno Mars." She admitted, laughing. "And about the vampire thing, I shouldn't have worried about it. It was stupid." She took another sip of the coffee.

Kol tried to smile but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

He pushed the vial of blood further into his pocket.

* * *

That evening, Klaus was standing in a quiet, deserted part of the campus, a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

He had hoped it would make him feel better. Not only about Jay, but about what he'd said to Caroline. He knew he'd upset her; made her feel inadequate. But he was just so angry at the thought of losing her that he couldn't stand it.

Just as he took another swig of whiskey, he heard some footsteps with his increased hearing.

He thought he'd chosen a place to commiserate where no people came, but he must have been wrong.

Walking past some stone walls, he went to see who was making the noise.

In the near distance he saw the blonde boy.

Jay!

All of the anger that he thought he'd suppressed about Jay and Caroline came rushing to the surface. He'd bottled it up, he didn't want to fight with Caroline but now his anger was out in full force and he couldn't restrain it.

He clenched his fist and the bottle of whiskey cracked and smashed to the ground.

Before he'd even thought about it, Klaus was in front of the boy, who looked at him with surprise.

Smiling wickedly, Klaus moved closer to him, revelling in his prey's weakness.

Usually he liked to have more fun with his victims but this time he was just too angry.

Before the boy could even scream, Klaus thrust a hand through his abdomen, crushing vital organs.

Jay let out a long constricted groan and then fell to the ground in a heap.

Klaus looked down at the unmoving, dead boy and felt an unrivaled satisfaction.

He wouldn't be coming after Caroline anymore.

* * *

**Wow reading this back was painful for me whenever it had the name Kol :( But we gotta keep strong.**

**What did you think? Jay's dead! Kol's still putting his blood in Bonnie's coffee! Rebekah and Matt are having problems and she wants him to turn. Kol's super jealous of Jeremy and Bonnie and Klaus and Caroline have hit shaky ground.**

**What do you think will happen next!?**

**Leave a review? :)**

**RIP KOL xoxo**


	7. Hearts

**The next couple of chapters are going to be quite plot based. Remember we've got the sinister plot happening that I talked about at the start of the first chapter!**

**I'm happy to see such optimism about Kol. He has to come back, surely.**

**I'd also like to make a very special shout out to Justine who has reviewed every single chapter of this fic and Three Tuxedos. You have no idea what your comments mean to me. Thank you so much!**

* * *

It was late afternoon on Sunday at the Charlottesville University campus. Bonnie was saying goodbye to Jeremy who was going back to Mystic Falls.

Kol had stayed back in his room, not wanting to cause any further trouble for Bonnie.

She was glad. She really didn't want Jeremy to have to face Kol's jealousy. Not after what had happened yesterday.

"You'll have to come again soon." She said as she hugged him.

Jeremy put his arms around her tightly and closed his eyes, enjoying it. This was the brief moment when he could pretend she was his. But too soon, she was pulling away and he had to let go of the fantasy.

Pushing away those thoughts, he scoffed. "Are you sure Kol won't forbid you from seeing me?"

Bonnie gave him a look. "I wish you two could get along. He can't stop me from seeing my friend, Jeremy."

Jeremy swallowed. "Friend." He murmured, emotion in his voice.

Bonnie's eyes widened as the realization hit her. "Jeremy, I –" She began but he cut her off.

"Just know, when Kol breaks your heart again, and I know he will, I'll be here waiting. Alright?"

Bonnie was speechless as Jeremy moved in and left a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth.

When he pulled back, he smiled at her once more before walking away and getting into his car. When he turned it on, Bonnie heard the song "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars blaring out of it.

Jeremy's shoulders slumped when he heard the song, then a moment later he shook his head and waved at Bonnie before he drove off, heading back to Mystic Falls.

Bonnie was still in shock as she watched him drive away. But then she looked around, embarrassment radiating through her.

Good thing Kol hadn't seen that!

* * *

Elena snuck into the bedroom of the apartment. She had to see if Anastasia was right. She had to know if Elijah was keeping secrets from her.

She didn't know why she was being so stealthy. Elijah was out getting them dinner and wouldn't be back for a while. Maybe it was just the thought that she didn't want him to know she was doing this that made her cautious.

Elena went to Elijah's bedside and opened the bedside table drawer. Inside she found what she was looking for. Elijah's cell phone.

Elijah wasn't particularly fond of the device. Modern technology seemed to go down the worst with him of all of his siblings. He didn't feel the need to have it on him constantly and she'd seen him put it in the drawer that morning.

Elena looked to the doorway once more before she reached into the drawer and picked up the phone.

Flipping it open, Elena navigated the menus until she found the messages folder.

Heart beating fast, she clicked the icon and up popped all of his messages.

Elena's eyes widened as she saw 15 unread messages from "Katerina Petrova." Why was he messaging Katherine?

Elena opened the most recent message. It read, "Why won't you reply? This is important."

Elena opened another, further down the list. "I'm serious, Elijah. I've tracked Tatia to New York. She knows Elena and you are there."

Elena couldn't believe her eyes. Tatia? Here in New York?

She opened another message. "She's most likely got a witch working for her. Not sure who though."

Elena opened the first message from Katherine. It was sent early this morning.

"I've found her. Tatia. She's alive."

Elena closed the phone and put it back into the drawer. She couldn't read anymore.

Tatia was alive and Katherine had had been the one to find her. Katherine always knew where everyone was. It was a talent that had kept her hidden from Klaus for so long.

And Katherine had been messaging Elijah about it. All this time! He'd said he had no contact with Katherine!

Elijah did believe Tatia was alive! He'd lied to her. Outright lied to her face.

Anastasia was right.

Elena felt tears falling from her eyes. They made tear tracks down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

She was too overwhelmed. Too hurt. Too heartbroken.

She remained this way until Elijah came back. She heard him place the takeout on the dining table and then move over to the bedroom door.

It opened slowly and he came in.

His expression immediately changed as he took in her tear streaked face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming over to her quickly.

"Nothing." She spluttered, finally wiping her eyes.

Elijah's expression remained unchanged. "Elena, please tell me what's wrong." He commanded and took her hand in his.

Elena snapped her hand from his grasp and stood up and walked out into the main room. "I can't do this." She cried, suddenly becoming angry.

"What have I done?" Elijah exclaimed, following after her. His voice was panicked. He was desperate now to know what was wrong.

"Oh, you know." Elena began, her voice layered with the depth of her anger. "You know exactly what you've done."

Elijah looked at her, not understanding. "Elena, I have no idea –"

"I can't deal with you right now. Just leave." She yelled, pointing to the door.

Her tears were falling again as Elijah just stared at her.

Eventually, he walked to the door, paused and looked at her once more before walking out and disappeared around the corner.

Elena's anger faded away and was replaced by her sadness. She went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed again. She put her head in her hands and sat that way for a very long time. When her tears finally stopped, Elena looked up. She'd gotten a stroke of inspiration.

She reached over to the table drawer again and took out his cell phone. Elena collected herself and then went into his recent messages. Opening one at random she went into the settings and hit "Call Sender."

Elena put the phone to her ear, waiting for it to pick up. She heard a noise on the other end and then a voice, so strikingly similar to her own.

"Elijah. So you finally decided to call me. Do you know how long I've been waiting? I'd begun to think you didn't like me anymore."

Elena almost gasped as she listened to her words. _Didn't like me anymore_? So Elijah did have feelings for Katherine!

"It's not Elijah." Elena began, her voice oddly calm. "This is Elena."

Katherine remained silent for a moment before Elena heard her purr of a laugh from down the phone.

"Elena? Being a bad girl are we? Sneaking onto Elijah's phone. I guess you've read the messages I sent Elijah about Tatia? And he has no idea?"

"That's right."

"Why did you call me, Elena?" Katherine asked, curiosity lacing her words.

Elena hesitated for a moment, gaining courage before she replied, loud and clear.

"I want to meet and talk. I want you to tell me everything you've found out about Tatia."

* * *

It was Monday morning as Klaus was walking to the baseball pitch. He was going to talk to Kol who was at the pitch getting in some individual practice.

Klaus was using human speed because he was in a good mood. A very good mood.

He'd disposed of Jay's body simply enough and then he'd made up with Caroline. They'd talked for hours yesterday, getting everything out in the open.

Although he did lie about Jay. He told her Jay had decided to leave Charlottesville University so not to come between the two of them anymore.

Klaus knew she would be upset about him killing Jay, but he hoped to keep the information from her.

He was halfway to the pitch when he came across Caroline.

"Love!" He said surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see Bonnie. I thought I'd try Elena's technique and not leave her alone until she forgives me." Caroline replied.

"Where is Bonnie?"

"With Kol at the pitch."

Klaus grinned. "I was heading there myself. Let's go together."

They walked onward and Klaus took her hand happily.

Caroline smiled down at their entwined hands, glad that the horror of Saturday was forgotten.

They arrived at the pitch and they saw Bonnie sitting in the stands watching Kol.

Kol was being pitched the ball by someone. A blonde someone.

Klaus let go of Caroline's hand.

It was Jay.

As Klaus stared at him in shock, Caroline murmured to Klaus, oblivious to his reaction. "I thought you said Jay had left? Well, anyways, I'm going to talk to Bonnie." She kissed him quickly then went over to Bonnie. Bonnie looked up and frowned at her but didn't protest as Caroline sat down.

Klaus was still staring at Jay pitching the ball to Kol.

How the hell was he still alive? He'd killed him!

"Brother, what's up?" Kol called out after he'd sent a baseball flying. Jay looked over at Klaus too and smirked.

"Kol, I need to talk to you. It's very important." Klaus replied, looking from Jay back to his brother.

Kol frowned but walked over to Klaus, bringing the baseball bat with him.

Klaus glanced at Caroline who was talking with Bonnie before leading Kol into a small storeroom near the edge of the baseball pitch. It had racks of baseball bats and balls lining the walls.

When he was sure they couldn't be overheard, Klaus began talking in a low anxious voice.

"I killed that boy on Saturday."

Kol frowned again. "What?"

"Jay. I killed him. I shoved a hand through his midriff and yet there he is alive and well."

Kol smirked. "Are you sure you weren't just drunk and having hallucinations? Wouldn't be the first time."

Klaus glared at him. "I'm sure, Kol."

Kol's smirk fell from his face. "Oh bloody hell, he's a vampire." He gasped. Klaus' eyes widened with realization.

"No wonder your attack didn't work." Kol started rambling. "To kill a vampire you have to use a stake, take out his heart or decapitate the poor fellow. But he doesn't have a daylight ring on."

Klaus looked behind him as he saw someone walking into the storeroom. Jay had followed them inside.

"I don't need a daylight ring because I'm not a vampire." He said in a dark voice.

Jay nodded once at Klaus. "I don't appreciate how you tried to kill me. Could've kept me from Caroline. We wouldn't want that."

Klaus' hand curled into a fist as boiling hatred spiked up inside of him. "You're a werewolf." He spat out. It wasn't a question. Kol stared at Jay shocked.

"That's right. A werewolf." Jay repeated, stepping closer to them. Klaus and Kol stiffened but stood their ground. "And I'm going to kill both of you."

Kol tried to hold it in but he couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Klaus remained silent but a small smile was pulling at his lips.

Jay's eyebrows furrowed. "You underestimate me."

Kol twirled the baseball bat on the ground, still laughing. "Oh no, _you_ are the one who underestimates us. Do you even know who we are?"

Jay looked at them confused. He obviously had no idea what Kol was talking about.

"Well, since you don't know who we are, let me educate you." Kol said in amusement and in an instant was in front of Jay and he smacked him over the head with the baseball bat.

Jay fell to the ground and Kol looked down at him mercilessly.

"We're original vampires." Kol said as he hit Jay again, this time in the chest. "My brother here is a hybrid." He hit the werewolf again and he cried out in pain.

Kol hit Jay once more with a large flourish of the bat. "You don't mess with the original family or our girlfriends. Do you understand?"

Jay whimpered on the ground and nodded his head furiously.

Klaus put a hand on Kol's shoulder. "Let me finish him." He said simply.

Kol held his arm out, gladly stepping aside.

Klaus knelt down next to the blonde, damaged, blue-eyed boy.

"Was it an act or did you really have feelings for Caroline?" He asked softly.

Jay remained silent for a long moment until he finally muttered. "I did all of this for her. You had her, I wanted her. Simple as that."

Klaus punched a hand through Jay's chest, tearing out the boy's heart.

Jay cried out but was still alive as he stared into Klaus' eyes. In that moment they shared a connection. A love for Caroline.

"Big mistake." Klaus growled and then pulled his hand out and Jay's body fell to the ground with a thud. Klaus dropped the heart on the ground and it rolled away, leaving a streak of blood behind it.

Klaus kicked the boy to see if he was really dead. Jay's body rolled limply on the ground and his eyes were still. He was gone.

But then Kol hit him with the baseball bat one last time for good measure. Klaus gave his brother a look with a raised eyebrow.

Kol put the bat over his shoulder and said with a grin, "That was fun."

* * *

**Who saw this coming? Yeah i tricked ya last chapter Heehee. Don't worry he really is dead now. **

**Yes I am huge shipper of Kol x Bat. I just had to add it in here.**

**And what about Tatia and Katherine? And Elena kicking out Elijah! Anastasia's completely controlling their relationship now.**

**Leave a review? :)**


	8. Unexpected

**The longest chapter to date. Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

"Can I sit down?" Bonnie heard a voice from beside her say.

She turned her head and saw Caroline standing there. Bonnie frowned but remained silent.

Caroline took this as indication to sit down. She sighed as she looked out at the pitch as Kol sent another baseball into the air.

"Who knew Kol would be good at baseball?" Caroline muttered, impressed.

Bonnie's lips twitched but she didn't smile. "He's a vampire and 1000 years old. I'm not surprised."

Klaus and Kol started to walk over to the side of the pitch. Klaus glanced over at both of them before heading into the storeroom.

"Wonder what that's about?" Caroline observed casually. She hadn't cared enough to use her vampire hearing.

"Dunno, but your cute new friend doesn't look particularly happy about it."

Caroline's eyes whipped over to Jay. He looked agitated and headed over to the storeroom and went inside as well.

"Do we even want to know?" She asked lightly.

Bonnie finally smiled. "I don't think so."

Caroline laughed. "You think he's cute? Are you moving on from Kol?" She joked.

Bonnie laughed too, shaking her head. "But seriously Caroline," She began once they'd recovered; "there's obviously some chemistry between you two."

Caroline nodded as Bonnie was speaking. "How does Klaus feel about it?" Bonnie asked in a low voice.

Caroline sighed largely, moving the hair out of her eyes. "We had a fight. We almost broke up. It was… bad." She said, not even knowing how to describe it. It was painful to think about.

"Are you Ok now?" Bonnie asked.

"I think so." Caroline replied honestly. Only time would tell if their relationship would be alright.

They both remained silent for a long while, looking out over the pitch, consumed by their thoughts.

Until Bonnie chuckled lightly. "The curse of jealous boyfriends, huh."

Caroline looked at her, her eyes questioning. "What do you mean?"

"Kol's been jealous too. Jeremy came to see me on Saturday."

Caroline's mouth dropped open. "No way! Why didn't I know about this?"

"Well, you and I haven't exactly been on speaking terms."

Caroline blushed, embarrassed and she shifted in her seat. "Oh… right."

"Look, Care, I forgive you about the party." Bonnie began genuinely, looking Caroline in the eyes. "You were drunk and it's Ok that you don't approve of Kol."

Caroline looked like she was going to say something but Bonnie cut her off, holding a hand in the air.

"You don't have to deny it. But I need you to be here for me. You know I have my concerns about Klaus too."

Caroline nodded.

"Both of us just need to go along with the ride." Bonnie continued. "And if it ends badly, we can both say 'I told you so.'"

Caroline smiled and then flung her arms around Bonnie. "Oh, I've missed you."

Bonnie hugged her back, closing her eyes. " I've missed you too."

Caroline pulled back after a moment. "Elena's lucky! Why did she have to get the drama-free boyfriend?" She exclaimed and Bonnie laughed in response.

A moment later, Klaus and Kol came out of the storeroom and walked over to them.

"You two are looking friendly." Kol observed, sitting next to Bonnie and he put his arm around her. Bonnie blushed as he held her. "Caroline and I are friends again." She declared.

"Finally!" Kol cried, throwing his other arm into the air. "I will never understand girls and their inability to forgive each other."

"Yes, Kol. Even though we're a 1000 years old, we will never be able to understand the conundrum that is the female mind." Klaus said amused.

Caroline and Bonnie laughed along with him as Kol smirked.

"You laugh but it's true."

* * *

Elena was pacing back and forth in the middle of the apartment. Her phone was in her hand and she kept looking down at it every couple of seconds.

Katherine was late. Very late.

Finally there was a knock on the door. Elena exhaled loudly in relief as she walked over to get it.

She pulled open the door and saw Katherine standing there. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a black jacket and dark jeans.

"Did you miss me?" She asked in her flirtatious voice.

Elena just glared at her. "You're finally here." She said and moved out of the way so she could walk in.

Katherine took a step inside tentatively, her eyes looking up the side of the doorway. "Guess since this place is in your name I don't have to be invited in."

"What do you know about Tatia?" Elena demanded, cutting straight to it.

Katherine chuckled, ignoring her and looked around the apartment.

"Nice place you've got here. Of course it is. Elijah picked it out. I know his style."

"Tell me, Katherine."

Katherine turned on Elena, her eyebrow raised. "Someone's feisty all of a sudden. Things not working out so well with Elijah?" She asked in a high pitched baby voice.

Elena's eyes narrowed and Katherine took this as confirmation.

"I knew it wouldn't be long until you two were having problems. You know Elijah and his history of failed love with Petrova women."

Elena held a hand to her forehead. "Look, I don't want to know what relationship you have with Elijah, just tell me what you've found out about Tatia."

Katherine tilted her head in confusion, her eyes narrowed. Relationship? Did Elena think she and Elijah were together?

Then, Katherine smiled, planning to find out. "Alright then, Tatia is here in New York. I followed the usual signs. Even vampires leave tracks."

"Where did she come from?"

"Somewhere in Virginia. Most likely Mystic Falls or Charlottesville. Probably looking for the Originals and heard they were there last."

Elena felt horrified. Tatia could have been in Mystic Falls? Jeremy! Matt!

"What is she doing in New York?" Elena asked, trying to quell her rising fear for her brother and friend.

"Well, as I said in the texts, most likely keeping an eye on the two of you. I'm sure Tatia is very interested in the idea of a girl who looks exactly like her with her old _lover_."

Elena stiffened as Katherine put emphasis on the word lover.

"Yet _you_ agreed to come here. Tatia could know about you as well." Elena countered.

Katherine walked around the apartment and over to the dining table. There was a bowl of fruit in the middle and she picked up a strawberry. She turned it around in her palm and then took a bite of it slowly.

"I'll take my chances." Katherine said, finishing the strawberry with an exaggerated lick of her lips. "Besides, I wanted to see Elijah again. Talking and being together over the phone's just not the same." She continued, purposefully trying to rile Elena up.

It worked and Elena glared at her furiously, her mouth pulling into a snarl. "How long have you been looking for Tatia?" She asked, frustration evident in her voice.

"A couple months. Since your precious Prom."

When Katherine saw Elena's frown, she said, holding a hand in the air, "Oh, I know everything that's going on. Nothing gets passed me." Katherine smiled, enjoying herself immensely. "That's probably why Elijah loves me so much."

Elena closed her eyes as if in pain and her head dropped slightly, all her fears realized.

Katherine was practically jumping with glee. Elena was falling for it, hook, line and sinker.

"That's all I wanted to know." Elena mumbled, her voice low and turned away from the other girl.

Katherine grinned widely and started for the door, her boots making clomping noises on the floor. She turned at the last second, pointing a finger in the air.

"Oh, if you see Tatia, do me a favor and don't tell her about me. She'd probably be angry about Elijah and I being together."

Elena had tears forming in her eyes but nodded curtly and Katherine turned away again and headed out of the door.

"See you later, Elena." Katherine called out and then disappeared around the corner.

Elena gazed after her and then before she realized it, she was on her knees in the middle of the room, sobbing loudly. Eventually, she managed to pull out her cell phone and dial a number.

Elena held the phone to her ear, her hands shaking. A moment later there was a concerned voice. "Elena?"

Elena wiped her eyes and blinked to hold back more tears. "Anastasia. You were right. Elijah's been keeping secrets from me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You sound like you need a friend. I'll come next door shall I?"

"Thank you, so much. For everything."

"What are best friends for?"

* * *

"A werewolf? At Charlottesville University? How did we not know about this before?" Said Elijah's voice on speaker coming from the phone placed in between Klaus and Kol.

They were in Kol's room and he was lying back on his bed and Klaus was sitting in the desk chair. Kol was throwing a baseball up into the air and then catching it again.

"Dunno. But we took care of him simple enough." He replied, grinning.

Klaus' eyes were on his brother. "Kol doesn't see the seriousness of the situation. What if there are more of them?"

Kol scoffed, swiping the ball from the air. "Who cares? If they make a nuisance, we'll just get rid of them. Maybe I'll get to use the bat again." He said with a grin, thinking of his beloved baseball bat.

"And what if they decide to hurt Bonnie before you can 'get rid' of them?" Klaus asked in challenge, his eyebrows raised.

Kol immediately frowned and sat up on the bed, completely serious. "I wouldn't let that happen."

"It could if we don't know who the threat is." Elijah's voice said, trying to keep his brothers focused. "You say this werewolf was getting close to Caroline?"

Klaus replied in the affirmative.

"There is this girl Elena has been hanging out with. I think she's been putting ideas in her head."

"Ideas? Like what?" Klaus asked intrigued.

"You're boring, dull and hate anything involving fun?" Kol offered. "Oh no wait," He said smacking himself on the forehead, "everyone already knows that!"

Klaus punched the baseball from the air and it hit Kol in the face. He cried out, "I don't think that was called for to be honest."

Klaus turned back to the phone. "You were saying?"

"I think Anastasia has convinced Elena that I'm keeping secrets from her. Elena told me to leave the apartment but I managed to go back in and get my cell phone when she was at a lecture this morning."

Kol started laughing, and held a hand in the air. "No way! Elena kicked you out? What a scandal! What did you do? Were you sleeping around?"

"Not all of us are like you, Kol. I'm surprised _you_ haven't cheated on Bonnie yet." Klaus mocked, intentionally goading his brother.

Kol's lips pulled into a snarl. "You seriously want to go there?" He spat menacingly.

"Stop it." Elijah scolded them and Kol glared at his brother once more before lying back on the bed, going back to tossing the baseball into the air.

"Are you going to check this friend of Elena's out?" Klaus asked, once they had returned to normal.

"I think I might have to. Elena could be in serious danger."

"Blah, blah, blah." Kol said, waving a hand dismissively. "I still say this Jay was the only one."

"Do you know why he wanted to kill you?" Elijah asked.

"He said he wanted Caroline. That he 'did all of this for her.'" Klaus frowned, quoting Jay.

"Did all of this for her?" Elijah repeated slowly, contemplating the words. "I wonder what he meant."

"Too late to find out, Nik killed him before he could talk. And we were having such a great time." Kol grinned.

"You would've killed him yourself if I hadn't stopped you." Klaus pointed out. "You were killing him for fun; I was killing him for going after Caroline."

"Who cares why we killed him?" Kol began casually. "The point is he's dead and the girls are safe."

The three of them were silent for a long moment before Elijah spoke, airing all of their thoughts. "Are they?"

Klaus picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Alright, you go and check this girl out and report back if you find out anything. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Elijah replied and then he hung up the phone.

He sighed. A werewolf attack and the possibility of more? He knew this sort of thing would happen to his family eventually. But he didn't know it would be so soon after they had gotten together with the girls.

He was looking through his phone. He despised this device but it did have its uses.

Elijah hit the messages folder; he hadn't looked in there for a while.

He frowned when he saw so many messages from Katerina. Why was she messaging him? He wanted nothing to do with her.

He looked through his most recent messages from her. The messages were about Tatia.

Tatia? But she's dead. She can't be alive.

Something else occurred to him. These messages had been opened. He knew enough about the phone to know when a message had been read and which were unread.

But these ones had definitely been opened.

And then in a sudden moment of realization, everything fell into place and Elijah gasped out loud.

Elena had read these messages! That's why she was so upset! She thought that he was in contact with Katerina and that he believed Tatia was alive! After he'd told her he didn't.

Elijah almost laughed at the relief of knowing what was upsetting Elena. It was all a big misunderstanding.

But these messages disturbed him. He refused to believe Tatia was alive.

Elijah put the phone into his pocket with a look of determination on his face.

He had to go to Elena and set the record straight.

* * *

"Is it my fault?" Elena asked, her head hanging low as she sat on the couch next to Anastasia.

"No, it's entirely his fault." Anastasia replied, rubbing Elena's shoulder kindly. "Cheating on you with his ex and not telling you everything about his other ex. You were just too good for him, Elena."

"So you _have_ been putting ideas in her head." They heard from behind them.

The girls whipped their heads to the door. Elijah was standing there; he was glaring at Anastasia lividly.

Elena turned her head away; it hurt her too much to look at him.

"I've just been telling her the truth, Elijah." Anastasia retorted calmly.

Elijah's expression remained unchanged. He pointed to the door. "Get out of our apartment."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow and looked back down at Elena. "Will you be Ok?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Elena managed to nod and Anastasia put her arm around her briefly before she walked to the door.

As she passed Elijah, she held out her hand and ran it along his chest. Elijah tensed at her touch.

Anastasia smiled alluringly at him and gazed into his eyes lovingly. "See you later, Elena." She called out and then moved her hand off of Elijah's chest. She headed into her apartment next door leaving Elijah and Elena alone.

Slowly, Elijah moved over to her, taking each step at a time.

When he was in front of her, he spoke. "I haven't been keeping any secrets from you."

Elena's eyes snapped to him. "Seriously? You are going to continue lying about it? And I thought you were the noble Mikaelson brother."

"It's not what you think." He replied, trying to calm her down.

"Not what I think?" Elena shrieked, her voice shrill. "What am I supposed to think, Elijah? You and Katherine are together behind my back and you've both been trying to track Tatia without even telling me!"

"Katerina and I are not together. I would never be unfaithful to you."

"Right? Well save it because we're done." Elena cried. Elijah looked like he'd been slapped in the face. His expression crumpled as though in pain.

"Elena -" He whimpered, his calm shattering into a thousand pieces.

"See you later, Elijah." Elena said in finality and stormed to the door.

"Elena." Elijah whimpered again, following after her. He wasn't going to let her walk away from him again.

Elena pulled on the front door and was about to walk out of it when she noticed someone was standing there.

It was Matt.

"Matt?" Elena asked, in complete shock.

Matt had a wild look in his eyes and before any of them knew what was happening, Matt flung himself on Elena and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Matt kissed Elena! Elena broke up with Elijah! Elijah hasn't had anything to do with Katherine or Tatia! Caroline and Bonnie made up!**

**What in the name of tuxedos is going to happen next?**

**Leave a review? :)**

**Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	9. Leaving

**I leave for university in 3 days! I will try to update the same. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story :D**

* * *

Before Elena could even begin to pull back in surprise at the unexpected kiss, Matt was hanging in the air in front of her. Elijah's hand was around Matt's neck and Matt was spluttering, trying to breath. Elijah looked furious.

"Let go of him!" Elena yelled. Elijah looked to Elena in surprise and then back at Matt. He gradually loosened his grip. His eyes were wide and he looked down at his hand as though it wasn't his own. Matt started coughing and was rubbing his neck.

"I'm so sorry." Elijah began, astonishment in his voice. "My emotions were running high and my jealousy got the best of me."

Matt still had the wild look in his eyes and nodded erratically.

"Are you alright? Why did you kiss me?" Elena asked, concerned.

Matt's eyes whipped to Elena as though only just realizing she was there. "I don't know. I was upset. I just needed to feel something other than -" Matt cut off, turning his head away from the two of them.

Elena exchanged a look with Elijah. She was still mad at him but she would put off leaving until they'd sorted out Matt.

She placed her arm around Matt and helped him over to a couch. She kept her arm on his shoulders as they sat down and Matt was glad for the support.

Elijah kept his distance, choosing instead to stand by the window. He was struggling to control his racing emotions. Elena was leaving him all because of a misunderstanding and he'd seen another man kiss her right in front of him.

It was all too much.

"What's happened, Matt? Why did you come all this way?" Elena asked.

Matt remained silent for a couple of seconds but then he mumbled quietly. "Rebekah broke up with me."

Elena gasped and Elijah's eyes whipped to Matt.

"No! But why?" Elena cried.

"It was all a misunderstanding." Matt began, and Elijah almost smiled at the parallel.

"Rebekah and I had been fighting. She wanted me to turn and leave Mystic Falls with her but I wasn't ready. But then I realized, what else was I going to want or need in life other than Rebekah? So I decided to surprise her. I was going to get another vampire to turn me and then we would both be happy."

Matt smiled a sad smile, thinking back at the memory.

"But it all went horribly wrong."

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Bella asked, her arm in front of Matt's face. The vampire had already made the bite marks in her skin so all he had to do was drink. Matt stared down at her arm, trying to find the strength to do what he had to do.

"I'm sure." Matt murmured.

"Then you know what to do."

Matt took a deep breath and then, closing his eyes, sunk his teeth into her arm.

But his head whipped up when he heard the door opening. Rebekah looked down at Matt in complete shock.

"Rebekah -" Matt tried to say but his mouth was full. Bella pulled her arm away from Matt and stood up awkwardly. Once Rebekah had realized what was going on, her face contorted with rage.

She flashed in front of Bella. "You little bitch." She spat out and then ripped the girl's heart from her chest.

"Rebekah!" Matt managed to say this time as Bella's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Rebekah's livid gaze moved to Matt.

"So this is what it's like? Getting turned by another vampire and then going to run off into the sunset with her. Huh?"

Matt shook his head hastily. "No! I was doing this for you."

Rebekah scoffed in disbelief. "And I thought you were different, Matt. Turns out you're like every other man I've ever given my heart to." She turned and headed out of the door.

"Rebekah!" He yelled but she was gone. "Rebekah!" He cried again, running out into the hallway.

He looked in every direction but she was no where to be found.

"Rebekah."

* * *

Matt came back to the present. "I heard that she ran off to Stefan." His voice wavered and then he lost it and put his head onto Elena's shoulder. Elena held him tighter, speaking soothing words in his ear.

Elijah had heard enough. He began walking to the door of the apartment. Elena turned to look at him with confusion as Matt continued to cry obliviously into her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked him, her voice oddly calm.

Elijah stopped and turned back to her. He smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were too full of pain.

"Well, Elena, this apartment is yours remember? And seeing as you were leaving me, I thought I'd leave instead. I wouldn't want to raise the inconvenience of you having to find somewhere else to stay."

He didn't know why he was being sarcastic and petty, but it didn't matter. He'd lost everything.

"Elijah," Elena whispered, hurt by his words

"Oh I forgot." Elijah began again in a fake tone. "You would've just gone next door to the person you trust more than your own boyfriend. Anastasia would have loved to have you over. So she can continue to poison you against me!" He yelled, suddenly furious.

Matt looked up, unable to ignore the situation any longer.

"Did I miss something?" He asked confused, sniffling.

Elijah glared at him and then said in a cold voice, "No Matt, you didn't miss a thing." He spun on his heels and then left the apartment and disappeared around the corner.

Elena said nothing and turned back to Matt. She would sort these feelings out later when Matt was alright.

"Do you want to stay here? I have an extra bed." She asked.

Matt nodded, wiped his nose and stood up. He trudged back to the apartment door and picked up his bag of belongings.

* * *

"So what do you think? Candle lit dinner, roses, wine and my amazing company? Maybe I could wear a tuxedo and you could wear the grey dress I just loved you in for Prom." Kol said, walking with Bonnie hand in hand through the campus after one of Bonnie's lectures.

"I don't know. I was planning to do some more study this evening." Bonnie replied.

Kol groaned. "You work too hard. You need to take some time for yourself."

He leaned in and kissed her below her ear making Bonnie shiver in pleasure and her heart beat fast.

"And then after the dinner, why don't we come back here and make our night even more special." He breathed in her ear, running his hand down her arm.

Bonnie was just about to give in when she heard her phone ringing. The ring tone "Call Me Maybe" came out of her jeans pocket.

Kol moved his head away as Bonnie reached into her pocket.

"Seriously? 'Call Me Maybe'? Didn't that song die like ages ago?" He grumbled with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie held the phone in her hand, the song continuing to play.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that song at Prom. You even requested it. Besides, I haven't gotten round to changing it." She pressed a button and put the phone to her ear.

Kol smirked and muttered, "At least your ring tone's not that Justin Bieber."

Bonnie was going to give a reply but she heard Elena's desperate voice from down the phone.

"Bonnie! Everything's horrible. Matt's a wreck and Elijah won't return my calls. I'm going out of my mind here!"

"Woah, Elena, slow down! Say that again." Bonnie exclaimed.

Elena took a deep breath before beginning again. "Elijah and I broke up and Matt came here yesterday because he's upset that Rebekah broke up with him. She's now with Stefan."

"Oh my God! What?" Bonnie cried. Kol chuckled lightly. None of this surprised him.

Bonnie moved the phone from her ear and gave him a look. Kol stopped laughing and coughed conspicuously and Bonnie put the phone back to her ear.

"And I don't know what to do because he's so upset. I can't leave him, but I've got lectures." Elena continued.

"Is Elijah gone?" Bonnie asked concerned. Kol wasn't interested in the conversation any more so he put his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling her neck.

"Um… yeah. He left." Elena muttered. "I really don't know what to do, Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed, pulling away from Kol who frowned at her. "Ok, break starts this weekend right? Just put up with him until then and I'll convince Caroline to come with me to help you."

"You'd do that? Oh I love you so much! I gotta go, Matt will be wondering where I am."

"No problem, Elena." She hesitated before she said something else. "Are you Ok? About Elijah?"

Elena was silent and Bonnie bit her lip nervously. Kol rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"I'll get there." Elena said eventually. "See you this weekend." And then she hung up.

Bonnie put a hand to her face in exasperation as Kol came back over to her. "This is just what I needed."

"You have to know darling, there is no way I'm letting you go to New York with just you and Caroline. I'm sure Nik will disapprove as well."

"But we have to go. For Elena" Bonnie countered. "And I think we need to do this alone. It's a best friend thing."

"So they broke up. Who cares? You're not going." He replied, his tone indicating that this was the end of the discussion. "Now, about our dinner?"

Bonnie glared at him. "I will if you agree to let me go to New York."

Kol groaned in annoyance again. She was unbelievable!

Bonnie grinned smugly, looking at him and as she did so she walked straight into someone.

Bonnie started falling back but Kol caught her.

"Easy sweetheart." He said and then set her back on her feet.

Bonnie saw that the person she'd hit was Kendra, her lecturer who was also a witch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I was having an argument with my boyfriend." Bonnie growled, eyeing him. He eyed her right back.

"It's alright, Bonnie. Actually, I'd be very interested to meet your boyfriend." Kendra replied happily.

Kol removed his gaze from Bonnie to take Kendra's hand. He intended to kiss it but Kendra pulled her hand away in a flash, her eyes widening in horror. Kol looked back at her, as though re-evaluating her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bonnie started spluttering. "Since you're a witch, I guess you just felt that he was a vampire when he took your hand."

Kendra's expression softened slightly. "Not just a vampire, a very _powerful_ vampire."

Kol reached out for Kendra's hand again, taking it slowly this time. He kissed it lightly. "Kol Mikaelson. An Original to be precise."

"An Original." Kendra said after he'd dropped her hand. "I've heard the stories but I never thought I'd ever meet one."

Kol grinned. "Yes, we're very famous. And your name is?"

"Kendra Erikson."

"Pleasure to meet an experienced witch such as yourself. I actually hold witches in high esteem."

Kendra's eyes brightened as though flattered. "Really?"

Bonnie smiled as she looked at both of them. She didn't know what to expect if Kol had ever met her witch lecturer but she was pleasantly surprised by how well it was going.

"Do you have any plans for the break, Bonnie?" Kendra asked.

"Yes, I'm going to New York to see a friend." Bonnie said confidently, knowing it would anger Kol.

Kol's head turned to her. He did not look happy.

Bonnie pretended like she didn't notice.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Kendra replied enthusiastically. "I was wondering if over the break you wanted to have a go at some spells that I thought would be interesting."

"You want to teach me some magic?" Bonnie gasped.

"Sure. Or the book will. You can take the grimoire with you and look over it when you're in New York if you'd like."

"Actually, Bonnie is not going to New York." Kol butted in. "She's spending the break with her amazing boyfriend."

Bonnie folded her arms. "And my _oh so amazing_ boyfriend needs to stop being overprotective." She retorted.

Kendra's eyes narrowed. "Why won't you let her go to New York to see her friend? That's a bit controlling isn't it?"

"Yeah?" Bonnie said, ganging up on him.

"I'm not relenting on this, Bonnie. So you might as well give up now. Anyway, I'm looking forward to having you all to myself. Starting with dinner tonight. I'm not taking no as an answer."

Bonnie exhaled loudly in annoyance. He just didn't give up did he?!

She turned back to Kendra. "I'll take that grimoire if you don't mind. He can't disapprove of that now can he?"

Kendra was still looking at Kol with her eyes narrow. "No, he can't interfere with witch matters."

Kol held his hands up as if in surrender. "Go ahead. Just make sure none of those spells are like the last one you tried on me, Bonnie. You know, like the one at your house that time? You really thought you could get rid of me that easily."

Kol kissed her on the cheek, not caring that Kendra was right there.

"You can't." He whispered into her ear.

Bonnie shook her head and shoved him away from her, irritably. He just laughed at her as she started to walk off with Kendra to get the grimoire.

"See you, darling. Trust me, you'll love it." Kol called out and Kendra turned to glare at him.

A look of frustration clearly evident on her face.

* * *

Matt was sitting on the couch staring out into space. He hadn't been saying much and Elena was worried about him. She'd had to miss a lecture because she was frightened that he'd do something horrible.

She didn't even want to think about it.

A knock on the apartment door broke Elena out of her depressing thoughts. Matt didn't even react. Elena went and got the door. She saw it was Anastasia.

"Hi, Elena. I just wanted to come and see if you were alright about Elijah. I know how much he hurt you."

Elena smiled in gratitude. "I'm fine. I've had something to keep me occupied."

Elena glanced behind her and Anastasia followed her gaze. She saw Matt on the couch sitting gloomily.

Anastasia looked back at Elena. "Wow. He's a ray of sunshine isn't he?" She said sarcastically.

"I don't know what to do. He won't tell me any more about what happened." Elena replied desperately.

Anastasia nodded in determination, coming into the apartment.

"Let me talk to him."

* * *

**I felt like this chapter needed some Kennett fluff. Got loads of inspiration from Chapter 8 of Three Tuxedos where Kol comes to her house and Bonnie does the unwanted admirer spell. Heehee her spell didn't work because she _did_ like him.**

**So Bonnie wants to go to New York but Kol won't let her? Any ideas why? ****And Elijah left the apartment and Matt is staying over. How will this go down? And Anastasia is going to talk to Matt. Do you think this is a good idea?**

**Leave a review? :) **

**tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	10. Worry

**This chapter was already long but then some of you requested Klaroline so I added that scene in and it made it even longer! I hope that's Ok. **

**University's going well. I have internet in my room so that's good.**

**Get ready for a huge plot twist at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

"I'm sure I've got it here somewhere." Kendra called out as she looked through a large pile of dusty grimoires in the corner of her office.

Bonnie was standing in the doorway. As she waited, her eyes glanced around the room. The office was obviously that of a witch. There were occult and mythological posters on the walls and piles of grimoires and books everywhere.

"Your boyfriend seems quite the handful." Kendra said, still looking through the books. She bumped her head into a cabinet and Bonnie coughed to hide her laughter.

"That's an understatement." She said a moment later.

"You seem to handle him well though."

Bonnie blinked in surprise. "I do?"

"Sure. I don't think a lot of other people would put up with his…" Kendra cut off, trying to think of the appropriate word. "Charm?"

Bonnie laughed again, her eyes dropping to the floor. "That's one word for it."

"But what is it they say," Kendra said, holding a finger in the air. "Oh right!" She pointed the finger at Bonnie. "Never trust a boy with charm."

Bonnie smiled a small smile. "I've heard that before. From a very wise woman."

"It's a good lesson."

Bonnie looked around the room again. She saw the desk was covered in papers. She also saw a thick book sitting right in the middle. Her eyes whipped to Kendra and then back to the book.

"Is that it?" She asked as she pointed to the desk.

Kendra's head turned around and her eyes fell on the grimoire. "Yes! Oh how silly of me. I had already got it out for you."

Bonnie smiled, trying not to laugh.

Kendra went to the desk and lifted the thick book into her arms. "Actually in here is the perfect way to get that boyfriend of yours to let you go to New York."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you're not against witch drugging him."

Bonnie's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry!" Kendra cried and waved a hand frantically when she saw Bonnie's expression. "It's perfectly harmless. Unlike vervain, it wouldn't hurt him and he would be out for days."

Bonnie shook her head, completely stunned. "I think I'll just talk to him some more if that's alright."

Kendra looked disappointed. "It's your choice." She handed Bonnie the grimoire. Bonnie buckled slightly under its heavy weight. It was a lot heavier than other ones she had handled.

"Just don't let him change you, won't you?" Kendra spoke quietly, concern in her voice.

Bonnie was taken aback. "I'll… I'll try."

"The thirteenth page." Kendra said, tapping a finger on the cover of the book. "That spell's particularly interesting."

Bonnie nodded and then turned and headed for the door.

"Have a good date, Bonnie." Kendra called out. Bonnie turned her head and smiled once more before walking out. As she moved down the hallway, she thought their conversation over in her mind.

Kendra had wanted her to spell Kol?

What happened to the woman who was so interested to meet an Original five minutes ago?

* * *

Caroline pulled the phone from her ear. "Went to voicemail." She said to Klaus a little dejectedly. "Jay hasn't answered any of my calls. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened between the three of us."

Klaus smiled insincerely and took the phone from her hand.

"Don't worry about him." He said, keeping hold of her hand. "It's over now."

He then kissed Caroline on the lips softly and she smiled when they pulled apart.

"I don't know, I quite enjoyed jealous Klaus." She grinned.

Klaus rolled his eyes but smiled too. "Well, he'll always be there. Every guy who looks at you, Caroline, for the rest of forever, I'll be silently plotting their murder."

She kissed him again. "The rest of forever? Confident are we?"

Klaus laughed. "No other mortal or immortal can compare to me, love. I'm the Original hybrid."

"Hybrid?" Caroline said, contemplating the word. "Tyler's a hybrid. Maybe I should give him a call?"

Klaus glared at her but Caroline just laughed and pulled him in for an embrace.

"Tyler's lucky he's escaped with his life after all he's done to you." Klaus muttered, running one hand through Caroline's hair.

"Well, I'm glad. With both Tyler and Jay, you didn't let your jealousy get away with you and you just let them be."

Klaus tensed up slightly at her words but Caroline didn't seem to notice.

She sighed, nuzzling Klaus' neck. "I just wish Jay would have said goodbye."

Klaus pulled back and looked at her guiltily, thinking about how he'd killed the boy. He was just about to give in and tell her the truth when there was a buzz from his phone.

Internally breathing a sigh of relief, he took it out of his pocket. It was a text from Kol telling them to come to Bonnie's room. "Kol wants to see us."

Caroline frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know, but we better go and see what he wants."

A few minutes later they arrived at Bonnie's room. Kol opened the door with a flourish.

"Caroline, darling." He greeted flamboyantly, forcibly taking her hand. Caroline exhaled in annoyance as he kissed it. Kol let go of her hand. "You and my brother still together I see. What a pity."

Caroline shoved him into the door and then walked passed him into the room.

Klaus gave Kol a look and followed her.

"Why did you ask us here?" Caroline demanded, her arms crossed, turning on the arrogant Original.

Kol didn't answer the question straight away. Instead he made a real show of moving to Bonnie's bed and flopping down on it and getting into a comfortable position.

"Why not? Let's have a little family gathering." Kol smirked, folding his arms behind his head.

Caroline and Klaus both glared at him.

Kol laughed and slung his legs over the side of the bed. "Oh, alright. I'm going on a date with Bonnie tonight. Candle lit dinner, the works. I just wanted you guys to know so you didn't interrupt us with these annoying cell phones or anything."

"Ugh, a candle lit dinner?" Caroline said in disgust. "She's 19, Kol. Take her out clubbing or something."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Someone not in touch with their romantic side, Nik?" He asked his brother.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Caroline and I have done plenty of romantic things."

"I wouldn't call sex every day '_romantic_'"

"_KOL_!" Caroline screamed at him. She began to insult him with every bad word she could think of but Kol just laughed hysterically. As she kept yelling at him, the door to the room opened and Bonnie walked in. She was struggling with the heavy grimoire.

"What's going on here?" She asked, confused.

Kol side stepped around Caroline and over to Bonnie. "Let me get that for you, darling." He said and took the grimoire from Bonnie's arms. He handled it as though it were as light as a feather and put it down on Bonnie's desk.

Caroline fumed on the other side of the room, still mad at him. Klaus put an arm around her. "Just ignore him. I do." He whispered in her ear.

Kol pretended he didn't hear that. He spoke to Bonnie. "Kendra was nice wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but she has some weird ideas." Bonnie admitted, thinking back to the conversation in her lecturer's office.

"Of course she does. She's a witch." Klaus smirked, ready to get his payback on Kol. "They're all a bit strange. Just look at yourself." He gestured at Bonnie. "You'd _have_ to be crazy to want to date my little brother."

Kol and Bonnie both glowered at him but Klaus smiled unapologetically, chuckling at his own joke. Caroline smiled too and looked like she agreed with him.

"I thought I'd better tell you guys," Bonnie began a moment later, letting it go, "Elena and Elijah have broken up and so have Matt and Rebekah."

"What!?" Caroline shrieked and Klaus looked shocked, his smugness receding.

"Yeah, Elena called me earlier."

"Elena… Matt…" Caroline murmured, not believing it.

"The other thing is, Matt's in New York with Elena because he's so upset about the break up. Elena's not coping and she wants our help, Care."

"I thought we'd settled this. I don't want you to go." Kol reiterated.

"This doesn't just affect me, Kol. But Caroline, Elena and Matt too."

"Why don't you want her to go?" Caroline asked suspiciously. "She can do whatever she wants."

Kol shifted uncomfortably. "It's not… safe." He stuttered, giving Klaus a significant look.

Klaus understood his meaning. No matter how much Kol may have dismissed the idea of more attacks like the one from Jay, he was truly worried about Bonnie's safety.

Klaus almost smiled. How his brother had changed.

Caroline scoffed. "She's a witch, I'm a vampire. I think we'll be safe enough." She smirked, wickedly. "Besides, it'd do Bonnie some good to get away from your immaturity."

"This coming from the baby vampire!" Kol remarked, pointing a finger at Caroline. They stared each other down. Bonnie didn't even want to know what had caused this fight between them.

"I think they should go." Klaus said, stepping in between his brother and girlfriend.

Kol's eyes whipped to Klaus. "You're not serious. What about -?"

"They'll be fine." Klaus hushed, cutting him off. He didn't want Caroline and Bonnie to know about Jay. Especially Caroline. He really didn't want to have to tell her he'd been lying to her.

"See? Klaus thinks it will be fine. You're being overbearing." Bonnie grumbled.

"Alright!" Kol relented, throwing his hands in the air. "Because Kol Mikaelson doesn't know a thing right? Do whatever you want." He left the room as the three of them watched him storm out.

Klaus shared a look with the girls before following after him.

Kol had used vampire speed and was on the other side of the campus. Klaus followed him and saw him sitting against a wall. The same wall he'd killed Jay in front of. Or thought he had.

"This isn't like you. Since when have you actually cared?" Klaus joked as he sat down next to him.

Kol looked down at the ground, picking at stones on the concrete. "I have a small list of things I care about. You're lucky to make it."

"Right… thanks."

Kol sighed and threw a pebble into the distance. "Look, there's more to the reason I don't want Bonnie to go, alright?"

Klaus looked at his brother and frowned. "Like?"

"I've…" Kol began hesitantly, "I've been putting vampire blood in her coffee."

This caught Klaus completely off guard. "What?"

"My blood." Kol said, slipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out the vial of blood. "Every day."

Klaus looked down at the vial and then back up at Kol to make sure he wasn't joking.

Kol's expression showed no sign of bluff.

"And Bonnie has no idea?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

Kol shook his head and put the vial back in his pocket. "And if she goes to New York, I won't be able to put it in her coffee."

"It'll just be few days."

"A lot can happen in a few days. I couldn't handle if something happened to her. What about that girl Elijah said has been putting ideas into Elena's head? What if she was in with the werewolf?"

Klaus had an idea. "We'll ask Elijah to keep an eye on the girls for us."

"He and Elena have broken up." Kol pointed out. "For the better in my opinion." He shrugged.

Klaus gave his brother a look but decided to let it go.

"He'll do this for us." He began. "For his brothers. Besides, we can stay here and find out more about what Jay was up to."

Kol thought it over for a moment. Then he gave in. "Alright. But if anything happens to her," He pointed a finger at Klaus, "I will get the white oak stake and murder you."

Klaus laughed. "Understood."

Kol stood up. "Gotta go back and get ready for my date with Bonnie. Tuxedo and a candle lit dinner and all."

Klaus smiled and stood up too. "Let me guess, it'll involve roses."

"You know me too well, brother."

Together they started walking back to their hall with human speed. Klaus smirked. "I don't think you could do it."

"Do what?"

"Kill me."

Kol looked offended. "Of course I could. I'm Kol Mikaelson."

Klaus laughed. "Oh, right. My mistake." He said with sarcasm and pushed his brother playfully.

Kol chuckled and pointed at him again. "I will use that stake if you're not careful."

"That's if you can find it." Klaus said as they rounded the corner.

"And no more jokes about my sex life!"

* * *

The weekend came around faster than they expected and Bonnie and Caroline left for New York without a hitch. Although Kol was less than accommodating. He didn't even come to see them off. He was still upset that Bonnie was going. He'd spent half their date constantly pestering her trying to convince her to change her mind but with no success.

Bonnie had been annoyed about his reluctance to let her go until she found a single red rose in her suitcase. It came with a message on pink, heart covered paper.

"Have a lovely trip, darling. You look magnificent as always. Come home safe. Love Kol."

Later that day, an exhausted Caroline and Bonnie arrived at Elena's apartment.

"Elena!" Caroline shrieked when she came to the door. She flung her arms around her and Elena hugged her tightly.

Bonnie hugged Elena as well, although with less flamboyancy. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've been fine. My friend Anastasia has been helping out."

"Oh, I'd like to meet her."

"Sure. We can go out to lunch or something."

Bonnie and Caroline came into the apartment, pulling their suitcases behind them.

"Alright, I can take the couch if one of you want's my bed." Elena started explaining, moving inside. "Matt might be leaving soon. He's improved these last couple days. Although, he wasn't that good this morning."

"That's a worry." Bonnie said, concerned.

"Where is Matt?" Caroline asked.

Elena turned to her with a smile. "Next door with Anastasia. She's been talking to him and giving him advice. I think they get on well."

Bonnie smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you've met someone like Anastasia who sounds really nice."

"Yeah, that's sure to help you get over -" Caroline started but Bonnie glared at her, stopping her mid speech.

Elena stiffened, knowing what Caroline was implying.

"What she means," Bonnie began, still glaring at Caroline, "is that you seem pretty happy here."

Elena smiled, relieved that she didn't have to talk about Elijah. "I've finally found out who I am, I think. With a little help from Anastasia and COES."

Elena walked off into the bedroom, going to set up the spare bed.

Caroline scoffed and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl. "She must be upset about him, B. We can't just ignore the fact that she's recently gone through a break up." She took a large bite of the apple.

"If she wants to talk about it, she will."

Caroline swallowed the mouthful of apple and then followed Elena into the bedroom, groaning in frustration.

"You're so insensitive sometimes." Bonnie grumbled, knowing perfectly well she could hear her.

* * *

Elijah was sitting in a small hotel room. The curtains were shut and no lights were on so the room was bathed in darkness. The darkness matched his mood as he sat thinking about Elena.

Maybe it was a twist of fate? Maybe he was doomed for failed love with girls who were all identical?

His phone started ringing, breaking him out of his reverie. He looked down at it with hope. Could that be Elena?

He snatched it up and answered the call.

"Elijah."

Elijah's shoulders slumped. "What can I do for you, Niklaus?" He asked. He didn't even try to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Cheer up, mate. It's just a girl." Klaus said when he heard Elijah's tone.

"What can I do for you?" Elijah repeated, more forcefully this time.

"Can you keep an eye on Caroline and Bonnie for us? They're in New York visiting Elena."

Elijah felt like a hand had been punched into his chest when he heard Elena's name.

"Sure." Elijah choked out, fighting through his pain.

There was a pause. "Are you alright?" Klaus asked a few seconds later, real concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I'll look out for the girls." He said in a rush. He hung up, not even caring if he'd offended Klaus.

Why had he agreed to that? Keeping an eye on the girls meant seeing Elena. He didn't know if he could do that. Not if she hated him.

A knock on the door made him look up. His hope returned. This _had_ to be Elena.

He rushed to the door and flung it open. And for a second his hopes had come true. But then he realized it wasn't Elena. The curled hair was more than enough to prove this fact.

Elijah blinked in surprise. "Katerina?"

"Hello, Elijah." Katherine said. "I've just come to tell you what I've found out. You know the girl Anastasia? Well it's not really her. She's Tatia. She's taken over Anastasia's body."

Elijah looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean Anastasia is Tatia?!"

* * *

**Anastasia is Tatia? What?! Do you believe Katherine or do you think is just one of her plots to get back with Elijah? **

**Klaus feels guilty about keeping secrets from Caroline. Do you think he'll tell her the truth?**

**Klaus and Kol are going to find out what Jay was up to, what do you think they'll find?**

**And Bonnie has the grimoire from Kendra. I wonder what will happen with that!**

**Leave a review? :)**

**Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	11. Spies

**So Katherine thinks Anastasia is Tatia. I guess we're going to want to find out if this true. Elijah certainly does.**

**But first, Klaus and Kol have got to find out what Jay was up to.**

**Why did he attack the Original brothers and what did he mean when he said "He did all of this for Caroline."?**

**Here's chapter 11 :) Read, Review and Thank you!**

* * *

"What are we looking for again?" Kol asked, turning away from the messy desk. Klaus was looking through a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. The two of them were in Jay's room, which was just down the hall from Caroline's. It wasn't hard to compel a room key out of the staff.

"We're looking for anything that might tell us what Jay was up to." Klaus explained, not looking at him.

"But that could be anything." Kol whined.

"Then you'd better get looking." Klaus replied, distracted.

Kol groaned in annoyance, looking on the desk. "There are a million things I'd rather be doing right now."

"Well, Bonnie's not here so I can't begin to imagine what they are." Klaus joked. Kol glared at his brother and Klaus chuckled lightly.

Kol went back to flicking through the stuff on the desk, not really looking thoroughly.

"I still think you and Caroline did it every day on your trip to Rome, Paris and Tokyo this summer." He murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" Klaus asked with a grin, having heard him perfectly.

"Nothing!"

"I thought I said no more jokes about my sex life." Klaus growled but Kol just smirked and didn't respond.

He pushed aside a thick textbook and saw what looked like a lot of bullet pointed notes underneath it. He was about to push this away, thinking they would just be Jay's study notes but then he noticed something. His eyes caught the name, "Bonnie."

"What the hell?" He muttered, picking the papers up. He read through the notes, becoming more and more concerned as he read on.

"Nik, look at this." He said and handed it to Klaus.

Klaus skimmed through the notes. His eyes widening when he saw it was pages and pages of notes about Bonnie and Caroline.

Kol was reading over his shoulder. "What is all this?"

Klaus frowned, still reading. "This is all about Bonnie and Caroline."

"What, has he got a crush on them or something? And I thought you were the stalker!" Kol laughed, poking his brother on the shoulder lightly.

"Oh, says the guy who found out everything he could about Bonnie just to get her to be your date to Prom." Klaus countered.

Kol scoffed. "Says the guy who looked into the Mystic Falls records and knew Caroline was Miss Mystic Falls! Says the guy who knew Caroline's dress size! Says the guy -"

"Alright, that's enough." Klaus cut him off angrily, turning away.

Kol grinned in victory as Klaus looked back down at the notes.

"Strange," He said in thought. "It only has a small paragraph on Elena. And the only mention of you and I is that he had to kill us. It doesn't even say that we're Originals."

"Yeah, he didn't know that, remember? But why does a werewolf have detailed notes on our girlfriends?" Kol asked perplexed.

Klaus shook his head, "I don't know but it can't be good."

"Do you think there's anything else here?" Kol asked, shoving other papers aside on the desk.

"This looks like all of it." Klaus said, looking down at the notes. He waved a hand around the room. "Can you see if you can find Jay's cell phone? It's not anywhere over here."

Kol looked on his side of the room. "God, didn't this guy know how to clean?" He grumbled, kicking aside some clothes on the floor.

"Unlike you, he can't compel someone to clean for him." Klaus muttered but Kol ignored that.

He kept looking and he saw on the ground next to the window a power box. A cell phone was charging in one of the plugs.

"Bingo." Kol grinned. He knelt down and plucked it from the power box. Straightening up, he examined it in disgust.

"Sheesh. I've been in a coffin for a hundred years and even I have a better cell phone than this."

Klaus snatched the phone from Kol's hand, ignoring his brother's angry protests.

He looked through the phone. What surprised him was that there were no missed calls or texts. He'd thought if Jay had any accomplices they might have wanted to check that he'd done the job.

He looked at Jay's calls from before they'd killed him. They were all to one number.

"Someone's been talking to one particular person quite a lot." Klaus said, intrigued.

"Could be his Mum." Kol joked. "Or _Mom_ I should say here in America." He laughed.

"Nobody calls their mother this often." Klaus disagreed.

He clicked the number and called it. He put the phone to his ear, his eyes telling Kol to keep quiet.

Eventually someone picked up. "Jay? I… I didn't think I'd be hearing from you again." It was a woman's voice. That was all he could tell. He didn't have any idea how old they might be.

"I couldn't do it." Klaus began, trying as hard as could to disguise his British accent. Kol almost burst out laughing at his brother's horrible attempt at an American accent but he restrained himself, placing a hand over his mouth to hold it in.

There was a moment of hesitation before the woman's voice spoke again. She sounded suspicious. "Yes, I saw the older one sending off his girlfriend to New York. Bonnie was alone with no sign of the annoying younger one."

Klaus realized she was talking about them. He exchanged a look with Kol who was listening in with his super hearing. Kol mouthed in anger, "Annoying?!"

"What's the plan now?" Klaus asked in his fake accent.

There was a longer silence and Klaus knew he'd been caught. Kol's eyes widened in alarm.

"Jay's dead isn't he?" The woman asked eventually.

"Yes, and whoever you are, we're going to end you as well." Klaus growled, dropping all disguises.

Before the woman could hang up, Kol took the phone from his brother and said in a sing song voice, "Have a nice day. Enjoy it while you can before we kill you too."

The call ended, the woman having hung up and Kol took the phone from his ear with a smirk. "Guess she didn't feel like chatting."

Klaus grabbed the phone from him. "Must you always act like a child? I have no idea how Bonnie puts up with you."

Kol held his hands in the air. "Hey, I was the one who found the notes and the cell phone. You should be thanking me."

Klaus shook his head and left the room leaving Kol standing there awkwardly, looking after him.

"Come on, Nik. It was just a bit of fun." He called out, following behind his brother.

* * *

Matt came into Elena's apartment later that evening. He looked miles better than he had when he'd first arrived.

"I'm going back to Mystic Falls. I'm going to go to Rebekah and we are going to get back together. I love her." He announced, enthusiastically.

The girls stared at him in shock. "Oh wow… Matt that's great!" Elena said, stunned. He'd been miserable this morning. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Anastasia talked to me. Gave me some advice you know. She really is awesome, right?"

Elena nodded and Matt hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Elena. For all you've done. But I have to go. I need to get to Rebekah!" He exclaimed and ran and got his bag and then headed for the apartment door. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie all looking on in amazement.

"See you later, guys." He called.

"But Matt it's…" Elena began but he'd already closed the door and had walked away. "Getting dark." Elena finished in a murmur.

She exchanged a look with Caroline.

Caroline chuckled. "Well, now I _have_ to meet this Anastasia. She sounds like she can work miracles."

Elena smiled. "Guess you can have his bed now, Bonnie. That worked out well, I guess."

Bonnie smiled too. "Yeah, and we didn't even need to help you with Matt."

"Well, I'm glad you came anyway." Elena replied sweetly. "We can have lunch with Anastasia tomorrow at COES. You can take a look at the campus."

Caroline and Bonnie nodded happily. "That sounds great." Bonnie said.

* * *

The next day the girls went to the College of English Studies campus and Elena showed Caroline and Bonnie around. At midday they met with Anastasia. Caroline and Bonnie liked her straight away and the four of them sat under a tree in the campus courtyard for lunch. Other students were sitting and walking in different directions around them.

But what the four girls didn't know was that two people were watching them from across the courtyard, mostly hidden but still perfectly able to watch their every move.

"Gosh this is boring. Why don't you just kill her already? Anastasia is Tatia. I'm sure of it." Katherine said. She was more interested in watching Elijah than the girls in the distance.

"We don't know for certain if that is Tatia. I won't kill an innocent."

Katherine scoffed, rolling her eyes. "_I know_, Elijah. I don't make mistakes."

Elijah smiled wryly. "Really?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Katherine tilted her head. "Well, _you_ weren't a mistake." She replied in a small voice.

Elijah froze and then turned to look at her, evaluating her.

The gazed at each other for a long time and Elijah felt the spark of what he'd felt for her a long time ago, ignite in his chest.

He shook his head, dismissing those thoughts. He looked back over at Elena and the girls. They were laughing at something Anastasia had just said.

"I'm surprised. I actually thought you'd be glad that Tatia's alive." Katherine said.

"Tatia should be dead. It's how it's supposed to be. Besides, I'm with Elena now."

"You mean _were_." Katherine pointed out.

Elijah realized what he'd said. He coughed, embarrassed. "It was a misunderstanding. Once I tell her that, we'll be together again."

"Right." Katherine smiled incredulously. She moved closer to Elijah, liking how he squirmed. She was getting under his skin. She'd been staying in the hotel room with him since she arrived a couple days ago.

She'd made an effort to show him just what he'd been missing out on. She'd come out of the bathroom in just a towel this morning.

He'd blushed every time and she loved how she still had an effect on him.

"Why are you so certain that's Tatia?" Elijah asked, trying to ease the tension that was suddenly between them.

"Well, I was doing some digging into the Petrova bloodline and then found a link that led me to Tatia's last whereabouts before New York. Charlottesville." Katherine began.

"I saw her arrangements for an apartment here in New York. She made a special request that it _had_ to be the one next to the one that you had bought a few weeks before. I didn't know exactly where she was at this point, but I knew she'd left Charlottesville so I came here and went to her apartment, the one next to yours. When I got there to investigate, I saw that girl,"

Katherine pointed over at Anastasia, "living there and I was confused. At first I thought Tatia had bought the apartment _for_ this girl. Next you two came along and 'Anastasia' was especially interested in _you_. I observed her a bit longer and heard a woman over the phone call her Tatia.

"That's when it all hit me. Her obsession with you and the need to look different than how she normally does. She's using a body switch spell."

Elijah nodded in thought. "Niklaus' favourite trick."

"That was the day I sent you all those messages but Elena was the one who read them."

Katherine continued in a low voice. "Plus, when I was around her, I kind of felt a connection with her. I can't describe it, but now I know why. She's my ancestor plus a doppelganger."

Elijah had been listening attentively the entire time. Her explanation seemed true enough but he still didn't believe that Anastasia was Tatia.

He couldn't.

_Wouldn't_.

Katherine could see that he still didn't believe. She held a hand out in the direction of the girls. "Look at what's right before your eyes, Elijah! She's in love with you. She's been breaking you and Elena up."

Elijah shook his head, refusing to believe it.

"She's in some plot with a woman on the phone. There's more to this than just her wanting you."

Elijah stood up and started walking away. Katherine glanced once more at the girls before following him.

"She doesn't want me. Tatia is dead." Elijah said, his voice emotionless.

"Confront her." Katherine said, pulling on his arm and making him face her. Elijah refused to look her in the eyes. He didn't want her to see his pain.

Katherine shook him, trying to get him to listen to her. "Ask her outright and then if it is her, do whatever you want. Kill her. Compel her. Be with her. It's your choice."

Elijah shook his head again and Katherine shook him once last time, gripping tightly onto his shoulders.

"But I won't let you be blind to what's happening right in front of you." Katherine whispered. "I care about you too much for that."

Elijah finally looked at her. "Katerina."

Katherine gazed into his eyes and then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Elijah kissed back slightly until Katherine pulled away. She knew he was too much in love with Elena. No matter how much she may have wanted him, he was never going to get over the latest doppelganger.

Katherine breathed deeply, letting go of those thoughts. "Confront her." She repeated and then in a flash she was gone.

Elijah stared into the empty space she had left behind. His heart felt like it was in a thousand pieces.

But his expression set in determination. He looked at the four girls once more, his eyes lingering on Anastasia. Could that really be Tatia?

Elijah turned and walked away out of the COES campus.

He _would_ confront her.

And then he would kill her.

* * *

**Who is this strange woman on the phone? And what does she want?**

**Matt's gone back to Mystic Falls, will he and Rebekeh make up?**

**Will Elijah really kill Tatia?**

**Keep reading Three Tuxedos to find out!**

**Leave a review? :) All your feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	12. Flicker

**Ok so this is the final chapter of what I like to think of as the first half of the fanfic and I've been thinking about the new plot that is going to happen after this chapter and I was fine with it until recently. I've slaved over the idea and I can't think of how to change it to make it feel right. But it needs to happen. It has to happen. You'll see why in future chapters.**

**So without further ado and a bit of reluctance, here's Chapter 12 and the end of the first half.**

**Review and Thank you so much for everything xoxo**

* * *

That evening after their lunch with Anastasia, Elena and Caroline were in the main room, talking. Bonnie was in the bedroom. She was going to look over the grimoire Kendra had given her but she wanted to call Kol first.

"Why hello. How are you doing?" He asked her once she was on the phone. "Matt and Elena boring you yet?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine and you could be a bit nicer to them, you know. Besides, Matt has left. He's going back to Rebekah."

"Of course he has. Honestly, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up that they were over for good. She deserves better than that commoner Matt."

"You're so rude!"

"Just telling it like it is, sweetheart."

"What's going on with you?" Bonnie asked a moment later.

"Let's see, I staked my brother, killed half the College population, and exposed the truth about vampires. But you know, no big deal."

Bonnie put a hand to her forehead. "That was not funny."

"Come on, I thought it was pretty good for on the spot."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile. He might be a lunatic, but at least he was her lunatic.

"Thank you for the rose. It was very nice of you."

"My pleasure. Are going to bring me back a souvenir from New York?" He asked, cheekily.

"Depends if I've forgiven you about not wanting me to come here. And if there are more roses involved."

Kol laughed. "The florist knows me by name now. And besides, I'm sure I can come up with a way to make it up to you." He said suggestively and Bonnie scoffed.

A moment later, she said, "I just wanted to call and see how you were. I'm going to try some spells from the grimoire Kendra gave me."

"Oh yes, your new toy." Kol said. "Well, you know what they say, don't do anything dangerous. And don't try and spell yourself a new boyfriend either!"

"Goodbye, Kol." Bonnie said forcefully with a grin.

"I'm serious, Bonnie. Stay safe. I love you." Then he hung up. Bonnie pulled the phone from her ear in surprise.

Wow. He really was worried about her. She didn't know why, but this thought made her smile giddily.

She went over to her suitcase and picked up the grimoire and a yellow candle. She set the candle on the floor and placed the thick grimoire next to it. She sat down on the floor and crossed her legs.

She opened it to the thirteenth page just like Kendra had told her to. The pages were ragged and it looked ancient. A smell of old books wafted from it. The ink of the words seemed faded but still readable.

There was a word written in strange runes that she didn't understand down the bottom of the page. If she'd had to guess, she would have said it was a name.

Bonnie read the words at the top and then the spell. She couldn't tell what it did.

A small part of herself told her she shouldn't do a spell without knowing what it would do.

She hesitated for a moment, leaning back from the book.

Kol's words rang in her mind. _Don't do anything dangerous_.

But Bonnie shook her head. If Kendra recommended the spell then it would be fine.

She closed her eyes and began chanting in a low voice. The flame from the candle twitched slightly. As she continued to chant, the candle began flickering more and more.

And then Bonnie felt herself losing control of the spell. She opened her eyes and the candle blew out. She heard Caroline and Elena's raised voices from the other room. She tried to turn her head to the voices but the magic wouldn't let her.

Bonnie finished the spell and everything went dark.

She stood up and rushed to open the door to the main room. It was dark in there too.

"Bonnie! The powers out!" Caroline exclaimed, somewhere in the darkness. Bonnie couldn't see anything but she knew they could since they were vampires. "The lights were flickering violently and then everything went black."

Elena went to the cupboard and got out a torch. "What were you doing in there?" She asked Bonnie, shining the light in her eyes.

Bonnie held a hand up to cover her eyes from the glaring light. "I was just doing a spell… I didn't know what would happen!"

Just then there was a knock on their door, making them all jump and give a little scream of fright. Elena whipped the torch light over to the door and went to get it.

It was Anastasia in a robe, her red hair cascading down her shoulders. Elena couldn't quite place it, but something seemed different about her.

"Your power's out too?" Anastasia asked almost timidly, craning her head around the corner of the door to see inside their apartment.

"Yeah, I'll go have a look at the mains and if we can't fix it, we'll have to call the landlord." Elena said.

Anastasia held a hand up. "No let me do it… I've lived here longer." She croaked out and turned away.

Elena was frowning. "Are you alright, Anastasia?" She asked her.

Anastasia turned back, her eyes wide. "How do you know my name?"

Elena looked shocked. "What do you mean?" She started but Anastasia walked off.

"I'll go look at the power." She called out, glancing behind her in fear and then disappeared through a door.

Elena was very confused as she headed back into her apartment. Caroline had found another torch and Bonnie had gotten her candle to light again.

"I don't think Anastasia's Ok. She didn't seem to know who I was." Elena said concerned, coming over to them.

Bonnie paled. "What?"

Caroline and Elena's eyes both moved to her in unison.

"Bonnie? What exactly were you doing in the bedroom?"

Bonnie looked from Caroline to Elena, horrified.

Her mind raced back to the spell.

What the hell did it do?!

* * *

Kol was in his room sitting in his bed. He was still happy about Bonnie calling him and he smiled as he thought back to their conversation.

But he was worried about her. Now that he and Klaus had found Jay's notes on the girls, he was even surer that something was going on. The question now was, _what_ was going on?

Kol was using his laptop. Bonnie had given it to him and she'd had to show him how to use it. He was still coming to terms with modern day technology. Although he'd already gotten movies and music down.

He thought it was amazing. Music whenever you wanted it! He loved modern movies and music. Especially that fellow Bruno Mars. Most of the time he had the guy's two albums on repeat. The song "Locked Out Of Heaven" seemed particularly relevant.

Bonnie had set the laptop up for him and there were a load of applications he had no idea about.

The only ones he used were the internet and the instant messenger.

Suddenly his laptop flickered black and then on again. Kol frowned, picking it up. What the hell?

His desk top lamp flickered too and he looked at it in alarm.

Kol stood up from the bed and picked up the lamp, turning it upside down.

It seemed fine now.

Kol sighed and placed it back down. Bloody technology. He'd have to get Bonnie to take a look at it.

He slid back into the bed and pulled the laptop back towards himself. His eyes caught the little messenger icon at the bottom of the screen. It said, "Jeremy Gilbert is now online."

Kol frowned again. Bonnie had set up the messenger too, adding all sorts of people. When was he ever going to talk to half the people on the list?

But the Gilbert boy. They'd been friends in Denver. Or almost friends.

Bonnie's words echoed in his mind_. I just really want you two to get along_.

Kol groaned and hit the icon. Fine. He'd talk to the Gilbert boy. What could it hurt?

But before Kol could begin typing a message, the door to his room suddenly flung open, making him look up in surprise.

It was a guy who looked about 21 with copper colored hair. He had a wild look in his eyes and his hair was in disarray. His clothes were filthy.

"Are you Kol Mikaelson?" The guy asked calmly, his voice in complete contrast to his appearance.

Kol's eyes narrowed suspiciously, looking him up and down. "Indeed I am, and who are you?"

"Christian." He replied with a dark smile as he took a deliberate step into the room. This didn't escape Kol's notice and he glanced down at the boy's feet and then back into his eyes as the boy closed the door behind him.

Kol stood up from the bed, placing the laptop down on the covers. He took it slowly, as though trying to act non-threateningly. He turned to the boy and smiled insincerely, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, Christian, not that this isn't fun, but would you mind leaving now?" He asked sarcastically, pointing casually to the door.

"I can't do that. I have to kill you." Christian replied automatically.

Kol's eyes widened and the boy ran at him. Kol cried out and then snapped Christian's neck. The limp body fell to the ground at his feet.

Kol was breathing hard as he looked down at him. He knelt down beside him and shoved a hand through his chest, removing his heart, just to be safe. The boy had obviously been compelled to kill him. But whether he was a vampire, werewolf or human wasn't such an easy thing to identify.

Kol looked down at Christian's hand. A large daylight ring was perched on one of his fingers.

"A bloody vampire." He growled.

Where did he get that ring? They were pretty rare. What witch could have made it for him?

He stood back up, dusting his hands off on his jeans. He looked down at the pool of blood Christian's body was making and threw his hands in the air. "Great."

Nik was not going to like this.

Kol reached over to his desk and picked up his cell phone. He called Klaus.

"Uh, hey, Nik?" Kol began, glancing down at the body. "We've got another one."

* * *

Elijah came up to the apartment building in the darkness. He looked up at it and frowned. It wasn't that late so more lights should have been on.

Confused, he moved up to the entrance. Just as he was going to open the door and head inside, he heard some footsteps with his increased hearing.

In a flash he hid behind a bush, close to the entrance. He stuck his head out to see who it was. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Anastasia coming out of the door and she headed to the right.

He had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but this was his chance.

Using vampire speed, he flew in front of her.

She looked at him in shock before Elijah put his hand around her neck and lifted her into the air.

Elijah felt her struggling, her strength confirming that she was not human. But she was no match for him.

"Are you Tatia?" Elijah growled, tightening his fist around her throat.

Anastasia moved her hands up to his, trying to pry his hand away but it was no use. She gave up and moved her hands down and rest them on his arm.

Her panicked eyes met his. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She barely choked out.

Elijah squeezed her neck even harder and Anastasia cried out horribly in pain, her hands clawing into his skin.

"I said, are you Tatia?" Elijah repeated forcefully. He looked into her eyes and compelled her to answer, his pupils dilating.

But Anastasia had already gone slack, Elijah's hand having snapped her neck in his anger. Her eyes were open but glazed and still.

She was dead.

Elijah loosened his grip and she slumped into his arms.

"No," He cried when he realized she was gone. "No! You're not dead."

He shook her in his arms but it was no use. Her head lolled back and forth.

"You weren't Tatia!" He cried, shaking her again. "You're a werewolf. No. This is not happening."

"Elijah! What are you doing?!"

Elijah turned and saw Elena staring at him in disbelief. Her eyes fell on Anastasia and she gasped.

"You killed her!" Elena yelled, her expression aghast.

"No, Elena, it's not what it looks like." Elijah began desperately but it was futile.

Elena had tears of grief and anger falling down her face. "I don't even recognize you anymore. You've changed."

Elijah dropped Anastasia's body to the ground and tried to take Elena in his arms but she pushed him away.

"I thought she was Tatia! Katerina told me she was Tatia!" Elijah cried, taking hold of her arms again and not letting go.

"Oh right." Elena replied, her voice sarcastic as she struggled in his arms. "Of course, I forgot, you and 'Katerina' are a good little team. She was my best friend!"

"What about Caroline and Bonnie? _They're_ supposed to be your best friends. Not this girl who's every word was a lie."

"No, the only person whose every word has been a lie is you, Elijah. Our whole relationship was a lie. Remember when you didn't want to be with me because you thought your feelings were just a projection of what you felt for Tatia and Katherine? Well, I believe you now."

Elijah looked at her in horror and Elena stared at him resolutely. "I'm sorry I fought for you when myself and my feelings obviously mean nothing to you."

"Elena, you have to listen to me." He said desperately. "Anastasia, Tatia, I don't know," He shook his head. "She's turned you against me."

Elena dropped his hands off of her shoulders and stepped away from him. "You did that yourself."

She moved around the stunned Elijah and picked Anastasia's body up from the dirt.

"Now, I'm going to bury my best friend. Good bye, Elijah."

She began walking away and Elijah called out her name over and over again. But she didn't turn, didn't look at him. She just kept walking.

Completely out of his life.

Elijah felt like he was losing his mind. As an Original, he knew what it felt like to die when he'd been daggered and turned into a vampire.

But he'd never felt this kind of pain before.

This was what it really felt like to die.

In some small recess of his mind he was aware that his phone ringing.

He lifted it to his ear slowly, he didn't care at all what they had to say but he had to do something. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello." He breathed, as though in pain.

"Elijah!" Came an excited female voice. Rebekah?

"Rebekah. Why are calling?"

"I have some really good news!" She squealed in delight. "You, Nik and Kol are going to have to get those tuxedos out again because Matt and I are getting married! Can you believe it?"

Elijah was completely taken aback. The news was so unexpected, for a second he forgot his own misery.

"You're –"He stuttered, "You're engaged?!"

* * *

**So yeah, that's what's made me feel uneasy. Matt and Rebekah are engaged. I've had this idea ****_forever _****like since you guys started asking for a sequel. The first question I asked myself was "Ok, if there's going to be a sequel, what event would the three boys have to wear tuxedos to?" (Because of course you know, one of the big things about Three Tuxedos is some formal event, Prom etc.) So I came up with... Rebekah's wedding!**

**Please don't hate me for this idea because it's not going to turn out like you think! There's still going to be surprises and an unexpected turn of events surrounding Rebekah and Matt's wedding so stay tuned!**

**I don't know... do you hate this? Do you hate me? Am I being stupid?**

**Besides all that OMG ELIJAH KILLED ANASTASIA WHO WASN'T TATIA! AND SOMEONE ATTACKED KOL! There's something serious plaguing our favorite Originals.**

**Leave a review? :) Thank you guys, love ya!**

**My Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	13. Denial

**Here's Chapter 13. Not everyone is going to be particularly happy about this engagement. Uh-oh.**

**Thank you for your support on this story! Read, Review and stay awesome!**

* * *

"Very funny, Elijah. Now tell me what's really going on." Kol asked in a light voice. He was in his room on the phone to Elijah, Christian's body still on his floor. Klaus was coming any moment to get rid of the body.

"I've told you," He heard Elijah say. "I was just on the phone to Rebekah and she told me her and Matt are engaged."

"This is a joke right? You and her are having a good laugh."

"I wish I was." Elijah replied solemnly. "However, I'm not really in the joking mood. Elena broke up with me for good."

Kol stepped past Christian's dead body, glancing down at it warily. "I can't say I'm sorry about that, mate. Anyway, this break up must have gone to your head. There is no way my little sister is marrying a commoner like Matt."

Klaus opened the door at that moment. "What did you say about Rebekah?" He asked. He then looked down at the copper haired boy. "So this is the vampire." He said, eyeing him.

"What vampire?" Kol heard Elijah say.

"We had another attack. Some vampire named Christian." Kol said to him. "Ruined my pleasant evening."

Klaus groaned at the sight of the pool of blood. "You couldn't have killed him cleanly could you?" He grumbled under his breath. A moment later, he looked up at Kol. "Tell me, what's this about Rebekah?"

"Elijah's pulling our leg and saying our little sister's getting married." Kol began incredulously. "It's a good joke but I'm not falling for it."

Klaus looked surprised. "Married?"

"I'm completely serious." Elijah said forcefully to both of them. "Call her yourself and ask her."

Kol smirked. "Fine I will. We can make use of modern technology and have a three way call."

He moved the phone away from his ear to call her.

"I'll take care of the body later; I need to know if this is true." Klaus explained, moving away from the boy.

Kol nodded, putting the phone back to his ear, waiting for her to pick up. As he waited he heard Rebekah's ring tone. Justin Bieber's "Beauty and a Beat."

Kol rolled his eyes at the song but then he heard Rebekah's voice come on. She sounded incredibly happy.

"Hello?"

"Bekah, tell Elijah that you're not getting married." Kol demanded, his expression stern.

"But I am getting married!" Rebekah replied enthusiastically. "I rang Elijah first so he could tell the girls. I'm going to have them as my bridesmaids." They heard a clink of a glass and then a sound like someone drinking.

Kol frowned. "Are you drunk?"

Rebekah giggled. "Maybe a little. Matt and I had some champagne to celebrate our engagement. Maybe I had too many glasses. It was nice."

Kol smiled incredulously. "Oh I get it now, you've had a bit much to drink and you've concocted this story about getting engaged. It's all a misunderstanding."

Klaus looked at his brother, concerned. "I think she's telling the truth." He said quietly.

Kol turned away from him, annoyed that he wasn't taking his side.

"But I am getting married!" Rebekah repeated in a high pitched voice. If they'd been able to see her, they were sure she would have been pouting and stamping her foot like a small child.

"I'm sure all of this will be incredibly funny in the morning after you've sobered up and had some rest."

Kol talked over Rebekah's protests. "Night night, Bekah." He crooned and then pressed a button on the phone ending the call and returning it to just to him and Elijah.

"No use telling the girls. It was just a joke."

"You are the only one who thinks it's a joke, Kol." Elijah said calmly.

Kol looked flustered, desperate to hold on to his delusion that it wasn't true.

He looked to Klaus for confirmation. Klaus nodded gravely.

"No!" Kol threw the phone on the ground, jumped over Christian's body and ran out of the room.

Klaus looked after him in shock. He leant down and picked up the phone.

"What happened?" Elijah asked when he heard Klaus' voice.

"Kol ran out." Klaus said in disbelief. "I admit, I'm not happy about this but why is he so against the idea?"

Elijah was silent, thinking it over. "I honestly have no clue." He said, a moment later.

"Should I go after him?" Klaus asked.

"No, I think he needs to be alone."

"Are you going to tell the girls?"

Elijah hesitated. "I… don't think that's possible right now."

Klaus frowned. "Why not?"

"I… killed Elena's friend, Anastasia. You know, the one I told you about."

"What!?" Klaus cried, sitting down in Kol's desk chair.

"Turns out she was a werewolf and I snapped her neck." Elijah admitted.

"Why the hell did you kill her?" Klaus asked heatedly.

"Katerina… told me she was Tatia."

Klaus put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Since when are you talking to Katerina?"

"Since Elena ended things. Katerina came to tell me Anastasia was Tatia. I shouldn't have believed her at all. It was a stupid mistake."

"You bet it was." Klaus spat out, spinning slightly in the desk chair. "What were you thinking believing anything she says? And about Tatia! You know that I killed her a thousand years ago."

"I know, that's why I was hesitant at first to believe but Katerina convinced me."

Klaus exhaled in exasperation. "And you fell for it because of your feelings for her." He muttered.

"Listen, Tatia is dead. End of story." Klaus continued.

"I know that now." Elijah said. He sounded really hurt. They were both silent for a long moment until Klaus started chuckling. "What a night eh? Vampire attacks Kol, you kill a werewolf and Rebekah is bloody engaged to the human Matt!"

"I don't think this is something to joke about. She'll have to turn him." Elijah pointed out.

"Yes, I guess she will." Klaus agreed.

"At least she's happy." Elijah said forlorn.

Klaus laughed. "Well, who knows? Maybe in a crazy turn of events, there will be another doppelganger. Fourth times the charm, right?"

"Not funny, Niklaus."

* * *

There was a loud banging on the door of the apartment in the early hours of the morning. Elena got up groggily and went to get it. She had no idea who it could be at this hour. Elena realized with heartbreak that the only likely person had been killed by Elijah last night.

She opened the door and was stunned by who it was.

"Kol?" She asked in surprise.

Kol looked completely drunk and Elena could smell the alcohol on him.

"Ugh, Elena." He said as though disgusted, pushing her out of the way and walking into the apartment.

Caroline came out of the bedroom. "What's going on?" She asked, yawning.

That's when she saw Kol. "What are you doing here?"

Kol's head whipped to Caroline as he tripped into the room. He was looking around erratically.

"Bonnie." He whimpered in a slur.

"Kol?" came Bonnie's small voice from the doorway.

Kol looked around at her and smiled widely.

"Bonnie!" He cried happily and flashed in front of her with vampire speed and flung his arms around her.

Bonnie looked surprised and confused as she patted him on the back awkwardly.

Kol pulled back and fumbled to take her head in his hands. "I needed you."

"Did you drive here?" She asked, pulling his hands down.

Kol shook his head frantically and showed her a big toothy grin. "Ran. Took no time at all. Or at least I think so. Can't really remember."

He almost fell over backwards and Bonnie struggled to hold him up. She set him back on his feet and he held onto her shoulders.

"I went to a bar first, and got a little bit drunk." He laughed, holding his thumb and index finger up to show how much he thought he'd had to drink.

"A bit?" Bonnie replied with a smile but underneath she was really concerned.

"Yeah, but then they wouldn't serve me anymore and I got mad so I killed them all."

Bonnie gasped and she shared a look with Caroline and Elena. Elena looked horrified and Caroline was shaking her head as though it didn't surprise her.

"Kol, you shouldn't have killed those people." Bonnie scolded, looking back at him.

"Who cares about them?" Kol breathed out, cupping her cheek with his hand. "You are the only person that matters to me."

Bonnie looked at Caroline again and she saw her pointing subtly into the bedroom.

"Ok, Kol. We're going to go in here." She said, trying to pull him into the bedroom but he wasn't cooperative.

But then Kol stopped struggling and looked in her eyes, his eyes brightening as though with an idea. "Good idea, let's have sex." He grinned.

"No, that's not what I -"

But Kol sped her to the bed and began kissing her, pushing her down underneath him.

"I love you." He said and kissed her again, running his hands through her hair.

Bonnie was struggling against him until she realized what she had to do. She put her hand to his temple and said a spell in her head.

Kol stopped moving and then before he could realize what was happening, he slumped against the bed, fast asleep.

Bonnie extricated herself from under him and moved to the doorway. Caroline and Elena were watching her, concerned.

"I spelled him. He's asleep." Bonnie explained, closing the door behind her quietly.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Caroline cried.

Elena laughed once. "I don't think he can answer that question at the moment."

Caroline folded her arms. "Well, he has some serious explaining to do when he wakes up. _Sober_."

* * *

It was about 10 am when Kol woke up. He put a hand to his forehead and moaned, "Owwwww."

"Headache?" He heard someone say. He turned, his eyes small slits where he saw Bonnie at the end of the bed. She was holding the rose he had given her in her hand.

Kol tried to sit up but the room was spinning. He put a hand down on the bed to steady himself.

"Bonnie?" He murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie smiled slightly. "The question is what are you doing here? We're in New York."

Kol looked surprised. He shook his head in confusion. "New York? What the -"

Something fell into place in his head as he remembered fragments from last night.

"Rebekah!" He cried.

Bonnie frowned. "Rebekah? What has she got to do with anything?"

Kol tried to get up again and he managed it although he was a little woozy. He turned to her hastily. "Everything. And at the same time, nothing."

Bonnie was very confused as he turned and moved over to the doorway. He saw Elena and Caroline in the main room.

"Someone's awake." Elena smirked, looking back at him from the dining table.

Kol's eyebrows furrowed. Bonnie came up behind him, the rose still in her hand.

He turned to her once more. "I honestly don't remember being here. I have no idea how I got here."

"You were pretty drunk. You said you needed me." Bonnie replied.

Kol took this in and then asked, "Did I say anything else?"

Bonnie looked down at the rose. "You said you killed a bar full of people."

Kol stared at her in disbelief. "I don't… I don't remember doing that." He said finally.

Bonnie looked back up at him, her expression sombre. She said in a low voice, "That doesn't make it Ok."

Kol looked lost. He held his hand out to her as though to take her in his arms but he decided against it and pulled it back.

With pain on his face, he turned his back on her. "Rebekah and Matt are engaged." He murmured and then walked to the apartment door and left.

Caroline and Elena looked at each other in shock.

"Engaged!" Caroline shrieked.

But Bonnie wasn't focusing on this news. She gazed down at the rose and then over to the door where Kol had disappeared.

Taking her heart with him.

* * *

**Kol's not taking this news very well but why? And Bonnie seems kind of upset. Could she actually have realized how evil and dangerous her boyfriend is?**

**Thank you so much for reading! xoxo**

**Leave a review? :)**

**My tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	14. Revelations

**Who's excited for Klaroline this week? Who's excited that the veil is coming down so we might get Kol and everybody else? Who's excited for ELIJAH! He's back, it's only been 84 years. It just seems like it's going to be a very good episode!**

**Thanks for reading this story! I could never say that enough! There's still a lot of story to go. I'm sure you still want to know why all these people have been attacking the boys and who the woman on the phone is. Heehee it'll all make sense eventually (Klaus quote ftw)**

* * *

"I can't believe this." Caroline said throwing her hands in the air an hour after Kol had left. "What is Matt thinking?!"

Elena came back from the kitchen, holding a mug of cocoa in her hand. "I think it's fine. Matt and Rebekah love each other." She said as she took a sip.

"He's 19, Elena! Who gets married at 19?"

Elena set the mug down on the table next to her. "Well -"

"Nobody!" Caroline shrieked loudly, cutting her off. "Nobody in their right mind would get married that young_._"

"I'm more worried about the fact that Rebekah is going to turn Matt into a vampire."

Caroline gasped, the realization only just hitting her. "Oh my God, you're right. I didn't even think about that!"

"What do you think, Bonnie?" Elena asked, turning to her.

Bonnie looked up from her cell phone. She hadn't been listening to their conversation. "What?"

"You're still looking at your phone? Kol's on his way back, he won't call you." Caroline pointed out.

Bonnie shook her head, dropping the phone in her lap next to Kol's rose. "I wasn't waiting for a call from him."

"Right…" Caroline said sarcastically, looking away.

"I think we have to go." Elena began a moment later. "I think we should go to Mystic Falls and see them."

Caroline looked at her. "You're not serious?"

Elena stood up hastily. "I'm deadly serious! This is Matt and Rebekah we're talking about. I think it would be good if we're all together to discuss the wedding."

Caroline stood up too. "Actually, you're right. Maybe I can talk them out of how crazy this wedding is!"

Elena eyes moved over to Bonnie. "Well, Bonnie?"

She looked like she was zoned out. When she realized they were talking to her, her head whipped to Elena. "Oh, um… I think I'll just go back to Charlottesville. There's something I need to do there. Actually, I'll go right now."

Caroline and Elena blinked in surprise. "Alright?"

Bonnie stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She chucked Kol's rose into the bin as Caroline and Elena watched on. "I'll come to Mystic Falls when I'm done." Bonnie said as walked by them and into the bedroom.

Elena exchanged a look with Caroline. "Something's up with her." She whispered, knowing Bonnie wouldn't be able to hear with her human hearing.

"It has to be something to do with Kol." Caroline offered. "She threw out his rose and you know what they mean to the both of them. Perhaps she's upset about him killing that bar full of people?"

Elena nodded, in thought. "Maybe."

* * *

"Last I heard, you and Matt had called it quits and now you're bloody engaged? What are you thinking?"

Kol was screaming into Rebekah's face as she just stood there and took it. He'd arrived to Mystic Falls just minutes before and had been yelling at her ever since.

"I thought you two were done for good."

Rebekah's eyes flared and they snapped up to him. "Matt came back. He told me everything, it was all a misunderstanding." She said in exasperation. "We got back together and then he told me he loved me and proposed and I said yes."

"Told you he loved you?" Kol cried incredulously. He threw his hands into the air. "Oh, well, now I know exactly why you're marrying him." He pointed a finger into her chest. "You fall for anyone who says those three little words to you."

Rebekah's eyes were brimming with tears. She slapped his hand away from her chest. "I am 1000 years old, Kol. I can make my own decisions. Like agreeing to marry Matt."

"What about Stefan? Huh? I heard you ran off to him."

Rebekah scoffed. "He was a measly distraction after Matt and I broke up."

"I'd much rather have him as a brother in law to be honest."

Rebekah laughed humourlessly and walked away from him. "Of course, because whoever I choose is subject to your approval." She replied, sarcasm lacing her words.

Kol's eyes narrowed. "Fine. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to resort to this."

In a flash he sped from the room and Rebekah looked around in alarm. She gasped in horror. "Matt!"

She vampire sped from the room too and arrived to the kitchen of the Mansion where she knew Matt had been trying to cook.

Kol was holding Matt aloft in the air, choking him. Matt was clawing at his hand trying to get him to let go.

"Put him down!" She screamed, coming over to him.

"Don't come any closer or I snap his neck." Kol threatened.

Rebekah stopped in her tracks just as they heard a voice from the doorway.

"Kol, stop this right now."

All three of them looked over and saw Klaus and Elijah standing there, livid expressions on their faces.

Kol grinned wickedly and looked back at Rebekah. "Call off this ridiculous wedding right now or he's gone."

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked from Kol to Matt. Matt was losing more and more consciousness with every second.

"No." She said resolutely, her eyes darkening.

Kol looked shocked but then he recovered. "As you wish." He muttered and then he tightened his fist around Matt's throat.

But before he could snap his neck, Klaus and Elijah had taken hold of Kol's arms and were pulling him away. Matt dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Kol was struggling against his brothers as they took him into another room. Rebekah ran to Matt and fed him some of her blood to heal him.

Elijah closed the door behind them as Klaus shoved Kol down into a chair. Elijah came over to them and they both glowered down at their younger brother.

"Nice going mate, trying to kill the groom." Klaus mocked.

Kol tried to stand up again but Klaus pushed him back down forcefully. He kept a hand on Kol's shoulder, so he couldn't do it again.

"Now, you are going to tell us why you are so against this wedding." Elijah said in a calm voice.

Kol looked agitated, refusing to look in their eyes. "Go to hell." He spat at them.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "I could dagger you you know. Or maybe I could get Matt to do it. After that little stunt you pulled, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to get rid of you."

Kol snarled at his brother. "Fine. I don't like her with that waste of space."

"Ah, now see I don't believe you." Klaus began lightly, holding a finger in the air. "If that were the case, you would have had issues with them ever since they got together."

Klaus leaned in closer to his brother and Kol recoiled. "Now tell us the real reason." Klaus breathed.

Kol's wide eyes whipped to Elijah, as though asking him for help but Elijah stood staring at him severely.

Kol's eyes dropped to the ground. "Really… I don't think he's good enough for her." He replied honestly.

He glanced up at Klaus and then down again. "She deserves better than him."

"That's not for you to decide." Elijah pointed out.

"And…" Kol hesitated, his head tilting. "If she gets married, that means she doesn't need me anymore. She's my little sister."

Klaus' expression became sombre. "Little sisters grow up." He whispered.

"Is there any other reason?" Elijah asked with a frown.

Kol shifted in the seat slightly. "No." He said too quickly.

Klaus smirked and put his hands behind his back. "I think there's another reason."

"You're wrong."

"I think this has to do with Bonnie."

Kol's eyes widened and he looked at Klaus in alarm.

Klaus' lips pulled into a grin.

He'd caught him.

"You think if they get married and Rebekah turns Matt, out of the eight of us, Bonnie will be the only human left."

Kol remained silent and this was all the confirmation Klaus needed.

"And there it is." He said, leaning back from Kol and standing up straight.

Elijah frowned, not understanding. "What?"

"The straight to the core reason he doesn't want her to marry Matt. So he doesn't have to face the fact that Bonnie's human."

Elijah looked back down at Kol in amazement. He would never have thought of that.

"I know Kol better than you do brother." Klaus explained, looking down at Kol too. "I believe Bonnie is the reason he doesn't want the wedding to go ahead."

Kol shrunk under their gaze. "I don't think that's the reason." He murmured but Klaus smiled widely, cocking his head.

"The fact that Rebekah is getting married reminds you that time is passing. Rebekah and Matt have had to make the decision to take their relationship to the next level and turn him before he gets too old. That situation has also resonated with you, Kol. You've never had to think about time before. But now you do since Bonnie isn't a vampire."

Kol looked away from them. "Stop it."

"But you don't want to turn Bonnie, do you? You love that she's a witch. You've always loved witches. The only thing you don't love about witches? They die eventually."

"I said stop." Kol said more forcefully.

"Why don't I just snap her neck for you? Take the decision away? She's got vampire blood in her system after all."

Kol looked horrified.

"That's right." Klaus continued cruelly, enjoying himself. "She's been in New York. You haven't been able to put it in. Oh well, I'll do it anyway."

"You wouldn't!" Kol cried.

Elijah looked from Kol back to Klaus, his eyebrows furrowing. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean vampire blood?"

Klaus pointed a hand at Kol. "Kol here has been putting his blood in Bonnie's coffee. She has no idea."

"What!?" Elijah cried.

Kol closed his eyes. "That's the last time I confide in you, Nik."

Elijah shook his head, turning to his youngest brother. "I can't believe you did this."

"Why do I even surprise you anymore, Elijah?" Kol began exasperated. He began listing his indiscretions off on his fingers. "I used Bonnie for a bet at Prom. I've been putting vampire blood in her coffee for selfish reasons. I went to her drunk and confessed to killing an entire bar load of people because I was angry. Stop seeing the good in me. There is none."

"Wait, you did what?" Klaus interrupted, his voice rising.

Kol grinned smugly. "Yeah, that's right. I killed some people the night we found out Rebekah was engaged. Then I went to New York and bragged about it to Bonnie." He shrugged. "I don't even remember doing that at all."

Klaus stepped away from Kol, holding a hand to his forehead. He turned back to Kol suddenly. "And I thought Bonnie was changing you." He said with a flourish of his hand. "My mistake obviously."

"I can't be changed, Nik. This is who I am." Kol said. "And you know what; it's probably going to lose me the love of my life."

"Stay and wallow in your own self-pity. I'm done with you." Klaus growled and then left the room, shaking his head.

Kol looked up at Elijah who was staring down at him almost sadly.

"Given up on me yet?" He asked, chuckling darkly.

Elijah's expression remained unchanged. "You aren't allowed to come to the wedding."

Kol looked shocked. "Wait, what?" He shrieked, but Elijah was walking away and he left the room, ignoring Kol's continued protests.

"Elijah!" He shouted but he was gone.

* * *

Bonnie sat at the desk, the thick heavy grimoire in front of her. She was relaxed as she looked straight into the eyes of Kendra who was sitting opposite her. She'd arrived to Charlottesville only minutes before.

"I need you to tell me what that spell did that you told me to do. I did it and some strange things happened after that."

Kendra stared back at her, her expression grim.

"Isn't it obvious, Bonnie?" She began. "It showed you what Kol is really like. It showed you he's a sadistic killer and doesn't care about you at all."

Bonnie gaped at her Lecturer, her expression horrified.

"Kol doesn't care about me?"

"No."

* * *

**Ok who now officially hates Kendra? And Klaus** **found out why Kol is so against the wedding and now he won't be coming!**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**

**Leave a review? :)**

**My Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	15. Over

**Who else is fangirling over 4x19 Stills? Mabekah and Caroline and most importantly tuxedos! **

**Here's chapter 15 ominously titled "Over"**

* * *

Klaus, Elijah, Matt and Rebekah were sitting in the living room of the Mikaelson Mansion the next day. Kol was still in the room Klaus and Elijah had put him in yesterday and he refused to leave.

So they left him in there, ignoring his threats and screams of anger.

"People have got to stop choking me." Matt said and Elijah smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that. For both myself and my brother. I told Kol he couldn't come to the wedding. Hopefully that'll teach him some manners."

"I agree, Elijah." Rebekah began. "I don't want him at my wedding if this is how he's going to act. Especially if he has any more ideas of trying to kill Matt."

She and Matt shared a smile, holding each other's hands.

"Trust me, he won't be getting anywhere near it." Klaus said. "Even if I have to dagger him."

"Niklaus." Elijah reprimanded but Klaus smiled smugly. "It'd do him some good." He shrugged.

"You're not daggering me, Nik!" Kol yelled, using his vampire hearing to listen to them but the four of them just ignored him.

"Do the girls know yet?" Matt asked.

Klaus answered this one too. "Kol told them on his little trip to New York. I called Caroline and she said they are headed here right now. They should be here any moment."

"Yeah, and then I hope Bonnie gives Kol a good telling off." Rebekah smiled.

"Don't count on it!" They heard Kol say.

Just then there was a knock on the door of the mansion.

"That will be them now." Elijah said, standing up and heading over to the door.

"Um, Elijah are you sure you want to be the one to-?" Klaus said but it was too late.

Elijah had opened the door and saw Elena and Caroline standing there.

His eyes fell on Elena and then he turned away awkwardly. He cursed himself in his head. He should have let someone else open the door.

"Caroline, Elena." He greeted with forced politeness.

Caroline glanced at Elena who was equally civil.

"Elijah." Elena replied, not looking at him.

The three of them came into the room. Elijah sat back down as Matt stood up and hugged Elena. Rebekah flung herself on Caroline. "Can you believe this? I'm getting married!" She cried into her hair.

Caroline smiled insincerely. "Yeah, Rebekah that's great." She sat down with the blonde who continued to talk to her excitedly, showing her the engagement ring.

"I'm glad you came. You look ravishing, love." Klaus said quietly to her on her other side. Caroline gave him a small smile then turned back to Rebekah.

Elena looked around the room for a chair and then realized the only empty seat was next to Elijah.

Elijah noticed this too and slid to the furthest end of the couch. Elena sat down awkwardly next to him, keeping her distance as well.

Elijah briefed a glance at her and saw her nervously pulling at the corner of her sweater, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"I want a fairytale wedding." Rebekah gushed to Caroline but that's when they saw Kol walk into the room.

Everyone went silent as they saw him looking around at them.

"Where's Bonnie?" He asked darkly.

Caroline exchanged a look with Elena and then she looked back at him.

"She said she had something to do in Charlottesville. She said she'd come here when she was done."

Kol marched to the front door as soon as she had finished her sentence and they all watched him walk out of the door and close it loudly behind him.

Caroline gave Klaus a questioning look.

Klaus took her hand before explaining. "Until the wedding is over, we've kind of disowned Kol."

Caroline looked surprised but not particularly upset. "Why?"

"He hurt Matt and then told us of his massacre of the bar. It was the final straw. He's not allowed to come to the wedding. I guess without Bonnie here, he has no reason to stay."

Caroline chuckled and held a hand in the air. "Hey, that's fine by me."

A minute later, Matt turned to Elena. "Could you call Anastasia and tell her about the wedding? I want her to come as a thank you for helping me."

Elena's eyes widened in shock as she stared back at him and Elijah tensed up too. The room went silent again as Matt looked around innocently. "What?" He asked.

"Matt, Anastasia is dead." Caroline explained when she saw Elena had no intention of replying.

Matt looked horrified. "What? How?"

They all remained silent and Matt looked around at them, waiting for an answer.

"No seriously, if I'm marrying Rebekah and turning into a vampire, I need to know everything that's going on."

Caroline's fist tightened around Klaus' and he noticed it with a frown. He looked down at it and then back up and saw her agitated expression. This confused him. Was she against the wedding too?

"I killed her." Elijah admitted, breaking the silence. They all looked at him in surprise but he didn't recoil under their gaze, even Elena's.

"It was a mistake. I was deceived into thinking she was dangerous."

Matt looked crestfallen. "Oh…"

Rebekah glared at Elijah and then put her arm around Matt, comfortingly.

"Well, isn't this a depressing gathering." Klaus began, trying to lighten the mood. "My little sis is getting married. Let's celebrate!"

He stood up to get some champagne.

Elijah stood up too, anything to get away from the tension radiating between himself and Elena. You could almost cut it with a knife.

"I'll help you, Niklaus." He muttered, walking over with him.

Elena watched him walk off, a sense of relief and sadness overcoming her all at once.

Caroline stood up too. She wanted to talk to Klaus.

She came over to the two brothers. Elijah glanced at Caroline, sensing her desire to talk to Klaus. He poured two glasses of champagne and then walked back over to the lounge. She saw him hand one to Elena who accepted it politely.

"You wanted to say something, love?" Klaus asked curiously, watching her. Caroline whipped her head back to him.

"I just… I was thinking…"

"What is it?" Klaus encouraged.

"I don't think I know how to explain it." Caroline admitted, moving her eyes to the floor.

Klaus handed her a glass of champagne with a smile.

She took it happily, thinking how champagne kind of seemed to be their thing.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Caroline took a deep breath. "Alright, so first Matt and Rebekah break up. Then Elena and Elijah." Klaus looked at her, wondering where this was going.

"And now Bonnie and Kol are going downhill and I'm just worried."

Klaus frowned. "What's this about Bonnie and Kol?"

"She… threw out one of his roses."

Klaus stiffened in shock. "Wow. It must be serious. But why are you worried?"

Before she could respond, Klaus' eyes widened in realization. He pointed his finger between the two of them. "You think since everyone else is breaking up, we're next?"

Caroline nodded solemnly.

Klaus chuckled and Caroline looked up at him. "I don't think is very funny!" She scolded but Klaus kept laughing.

"No it _is_ funny, love, that you think you and I could possibly break up."

"We almost did. Over Jay. You told me to go off and be with him."

"I was overly emotional right then. It was weakness. I would have been back later to beg for your forgiveness."

"Really?"

"Really."

Caroline tilted her head. "So you still want us to be together? You have no ideas of dumping me?"

Klaus laughed again, taking a large sip of his champagne. "None whatsoever. I'm in this for the long haul. I know we haven't been going out for that long but the only future I see is with you."

Caroline smiled at him. "Ok. In that case, I think we should get everything out in the open. Is there anything you want to say?"

Klaus froze, his thoughts automatically moving to Jay. She was laying it right there for him. The perfect opening for him to tell her the truth.

He took a deep breath. "I have something to say about Jay." He began.

Caroline looked at him, patiently waiting for him to continue. Klaus squirmed, and then released his breath. "I threatened Jay that if he didn't leave the university, I would kill him." He lied.

His subconscious smacked himself on the head. Why couldn't he have told her the truth?

Caroline nodded. "I thought something like that might have happened. Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you decided to be honest with me."

Klaus shifted uncomfortably. His subconscious glared at him and shook his head disapprovingly.

Caroline then smiled, trying to move from a darker mood to a lighter one.

"A wedding huh? Do you see the two of us getting married?" She asked.

Klaus frowned, knowing she was just joking but he felt like he should give a serious answer.

"No, I do not see myself getting married."

Caroline's smile fell from her face. She was not expecting that. "What?"

Klaus wished he hadn't answered. He held a hand out in the direction of the others. "Well, you didn't seem too happy with Matt and Rebekah getting married. I saw your expression before when we were talking about it."

Caroline spluttered for words. "Well, that's because he's 19 and he's human. I mean you and I, maybe later in life -"

"It's not going to happen." Klaus said in finality, cutting her off. He downed the rest of his champagne then walked back over to the others. Caroline glared after him, her mouth twitching in anger.

They would definitely talk about this later.

* * *

Bonnie opened the door to her room at Charlottesville. The hall was quite empty since everyone was on break.

When she walked into the room, she felt like it wasn't even her own. She felt like a stranger invading in someone else's life.

She looked on the desk, her College textbooks stacked on the corner of it. She flicked through one, casually, not taking anything in.

Huh, her mythology course. It seemed so silly now.

She moved away from the desk and over to her bed. Her eyes glanced over her bedside cabinet, her alarm clock ticking quietly in the silence. She saw the bunch of roses Kol had given her sitting on the window sill. They had all died and were hanging over the side, limply.

Bonnie scoffed and in anger knocked them off the window sill. The roses sprawled across the floor and the glass smashed, the stagnant water splashing on the floor.

"Love me until the last one dies, huh?" She whispered to herself. She laughed once humorlessly, "I believe you now."

She walked over and picked up her bag from beside the door. She glanced once more into the room and then slammed it loudly behind her and walked away.

The roses remained on the floor in disarray. The plastic rose which looked as though it was in full bloom signifying that Kol's love for her would never end, now lay in plain sight.

Completely missed by Bonnie.

* * *

Kendra looked up from her desk to see Bonnie standing in the doorway.

She waved a hand at her, welcoming her into the room. "Bonnie. Come in."

Bonnie made her way over and stood in front of the desk.

"Pull that chair over." Kendra said pointing to a chair at the side of the room. Bonnie turned and pulled it over and sat in it. She was looking down at her hands entwined in her lap.

"Are you all right?" Kendra asked, concerned. "I know what I told you was a lot to take in."

Bonnie remained silent, not looking up.

"But everything will be better now. You see what a bad person Kol is."

Bonnie shook her head and finally looked up. "But I thought he wasn't. I realized he was arrogant, selfish and I knew he'd done bad things, but with me he was different. He was charming, romantic and fun."

She shook her head again. "How could I have blinded myself to the other stuff? He kills people for no reason!"

Bonnie wiped unfallen tears from her eyes. "I don't know. What was I thinking? It was all a stupid mistake." She muttered, looking down again.

"You two were never going to last, Bonnie. You're a witch, he's a vampire. They don't go together."

"I thought we could." Bonnie murmured, emotion in her voice. "I wanted us to. I mean, how can something that feels so right be wrong?"

Kendra grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to Bonnie who smiled at her gratefully.

Bonnie wiped her eyes and then she placed the tissue box back down on the desk. She saw the grimoire Kendra had given her was still sitting there.

She pulled it closer to her slightly, glancing over the front cover.

"What else is in here? Anything that can help me?" Bonnie asked, her voice suddenly full of strength.

"Bonnie, you don't have to -" Kendra began but Bonnie cut her off forcefully.

"What else is there?"

Kendra opened it to the first page. There were faded images and symbols on it that Bonnie couldn't make out. But no strange runes this time.

"What will it do?" She asked, her eyes moving up to Kendra.

"It'll make you forget."

Bonnie blinked in surprise. "It will make me forget Kol?"

Kendra nodded. "You won't have feelings for him anymore. You won't remember what he's done to you. It would all be over."

Bonnie looked down at the page in amazement. She ran a finger over the words, contemplating the decision.

It would all be over.

Her face set in determination. "Ok."

* * *

**Bonnie! What are you doing!? Kendra has manipulated her so much she wants to forget Kol! Do you think Kendra will be successful?**

**And there all one big happy family in Mystic Falls... actually not really. Elena and Elijah can barely stand to be in the same room together, Klaus and Caroline are on the outs and Caroline is annoyed about this whole wedding situation. **

**Told you there would be tonnes of drama! And next chapter might make you cry... or hate me :)**

**Leave a review?**

**Thanks**** for reading!**

**My Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	16. Life

**Keep reading.**

* * *

Kol opened the door to Bonnie's room.

"Bonnie?" He called out, coming inside. When he saw the room was empty, he looked around in dismay. The roses he had given Bonnie were laying on the floor and the glass they were in had smashed into a thousand pieces.

He frowned as he stepped closer. What had happened here?

He leant down and picked up the plastic red rose and he twirled it in his fingers.

His mind ran through a million scenarios. All of them ended up with Bonnie in danger.

His eyes widened in terror. Since she'd been away, he couldn't put the vampire blood in her coffee.

Bonnie… she could be dead.

Kol put the rose back on the floor gently. He had a feeling Bonnie would find it there.

He then left the room a moment later to look for her.

He knew exactly where he would look first.

With the witch Kendra.

* * *

Bonnie had her hand on the grimoire with her eyes closed. Kendra had laid out some candles on the desk and they were flickering violently as Bonnie chanted the long, confusing spell.

The lights blew out and Kendra looked up at Bonnie, her lips pulling into a grin.

"Yes, keep going, Bonnie." She encouraged, looking down at the grimoire once more.

Bonnie's face was scrunched up in concentration, the words pouring from her mouth rapidly.

But suddenly the darkness of the room was disrupted by the door opening, letting in the light from the hallway. Kendra looked up and saw Kol's silhouette through the frame. He looked inside, his expression becoming livid when he saw Bonnie doing the spell.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked angrily and he stepped into the room, his eyes never leaving Bonnie who continued to chant.

Kendra stood up to face him head on. "Bonnie is just helping me with my plans."

Kol looked shocked but then he recovered and smiled.

"So you're behind the attacks." He said as though impressed. He took a deliberate step into the room. "Too bad you didn't factor Kol Mikaelson into your plans."

He tried to launch at her but he felt something holding him back. He struggled against someone's arms wrapped around him.

Kol managed to turn his head to see who it was.

And then suddenly he stopped struggling, astonishment completely overtaking his body.

"Elena?"

The girl smiled. "Hello, Kol." She replied in a flirty voice. "How are your brothers?"

Kol's eyes widened. That was definitely not Elena.

"Finally." He heard Kendra say from the other side of the room and he turned his head to look at her.

Kendra was holding the white oak stake in her hand and was looking down at it reverently. Kol realized in horror that Bonnie's spell must have summoned the stake.

Kol's eyes moved to Bonnie. She looked exhausted.

She looked around, her eyes slits and she held a hand to her forehead in pain. "What happened?"

When she saw Kol, she sat up rigidly, dropping her hand.

"Kol?" She was confused, shouldn't she have forgotten him?

She saw who was holding him. "Elena?!" She cried in disbelief.

Kendra came over to Kol as he struggled in the Elena look-alike's arms. She held the white oak stake to his chest. Bonnie tried to stand up and run at Kendra but a force was holding her down.

Magic.

Kendra poked the stake into Kol and he winced painfully.

"I told you the truth, Bonnie. I said the spell would make everything be over. And it will. He'll be dead."

Kol struggled against Katherine or Tatia. Obviously one of the doppelgangers was in on this plot.

But Tatia's supposed to be dead. So was this Katerina?

Bonnie was whimpering, struggling against the magic.

Kendra pulled her hand back in the air to stab the stake into him and as though in slow motion, Kol moved his eyes over to Bonnie one last time. They gazed at each other, their eyes full of despair and longing.

And then the stake entered Kol's heart and he cried out horribly. He fell to the ground at Katherine or Tatia's feet, his body erupting into flames.

Bonnie was screaming "No!" as she struggled against the wall of magic.

And then the flames flared down and the great Kol Mikaelson's ragged body lay still.

It was over.

* * *

"Caroline!" Liz cried as her daughter arrived to the house the next morning.

Caroline took her mother in her arms and hugged her tightly, closing her eyes. "I missed you." She whispered.

"When did you get back?" Liz asked, as they came into the house.

"Yesterday, I stayed with Klaus last night." She didn't mention that she slept on the couch because they were still at odds after their argument about marriage.

Liz smiled knowingly and Caroline gave her mother a look. "What's that look for?"

"Oh, what you said just reminded me of Prom when you told me you didn't stay at Klaus'. Glad you've got the courage to tell me the truth now."

Caroline smiled too. "No, Mom, seriously. I was at Bonnie's that time. Boy drama. Kol's an idiot."

"Sure, sure." Liz said, not believing her, heading into the kitchen.

Caroline shook her head, her eyes following her mother.

Caroline's head whipped around when she heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." She said and went to the door.

She opened it and saw Rebekah standing there, a grin on her face.

"Hi! I thought maybe you and I could go do some wedding planning if that's Ok?"

Caroline looked surprised. "You don't waste any time do you?"

"I want to get married as soon as possible. Within the month."

"A month?!" Caroline gasped.

"Or sooner. Actually, definitely sooner. What's the point in waiting? I've been wanting to get married for a thousand years, Caroline. And I'm sure if you and I work together, we can do it quickly."

"Um…Right…"

Caroline glanced back into the house and then back to Rebekah. She took Rebekah's arm and walked with her down the hallway into her room.

Rebekah looked around Caroline's room. Her eyes lingered on the painting of the beach and the waves. She recognized Klaus' art style.

Caroline turned on her, her arms crossed. "Are you sure this wedding is a good idea?"

Rebekah frowned, moving her eyes from the painting and back to Caroline. "What do you mean?"

"_I mean_, Matt's only 19 and human."

Rebekah scoffed. "So? We've both agreed, I'll turn him after the honeymoon. It's what we both want."

"But he doesn't know what he's going to want in a year's time," Caroline explained, using hand gestures to help her understand. "Or five or ten. He might regret turning into a vampire for the rest of his life."

Rebekah shook her head and held a hand in the air. "Look, Matt hasn't had a very good life. His mother has been awol for most of it, he has no idea who his father is, his sister was turned and murdered by Damon Salvatore. He was alone until I came along." Rebekah explained vehemently.

"I've made his life better. He's made my life better." She pointed to herself chest lightly. "He has nothing to lose if he becomes a vampire. Only everything to gain."

"Yes, but -" Caroline started but Rebekah cut her off.

"I thought you would be happy for me, Caroline! I thought you would be the most supportive out of everyone. You're my best friend!"

"You're my best friend too." Caroline cried hastily.

Rebekah walked to the bedroom door but stopped and turned at the last minute. "Save it. Turns out you're just like Kol. You two are more alike than you think."

She stormed from the house and slammed the door behind her, Caroline looking on after her.

* * *

Images. That's all he could see. Images of himself and Bonnie. He now understood the phrase, your life running past your eyes. This must be what happens when you die.

It was so disorientating. Flickers, fragments, stray thoughts. He saw everything that had happened between him and Bonnie. It was a huge flashback. His countless attempts to ask her to Prom, College, their date. Everything.

The experience felt like it had taken an eternity but also at the same time, it felt like it had only taken a second.

This must be what happens when you die.

Because he was dead.

He was _dead_!

But something occurred to him.

If he was dead, where were the others? Finn, Henrik, his godforsaken parents? Surely, he would be able to see _somebody_.

Anybody?

That's when he heard a muffled voice. It sounded as though it was trying to break through the nothingness.

What was the voice saying? He tried to focus on the sounds but it was difficult. It would be so easy to just stop thinking and lose himself forever.

"Wake up, Kol." He thought the voice said.

Wake up? He couldn't wake up. He was dead! He wanted to go back to sleep. He liked watching the images. He could watch himself and Bonnie forever.

"Wake up, Kol." The voice insisted.

Alright, alright. He'd try. He thought of Bonnie and those thoughts helped him to focus and try to wake up.

"Wake up, Kol." The voice echoed into the darkness once more.

* * *

Kol's eyes snapped open with a gasp.

He was enclosed in darkness. He tried to sit up but hit his head on something covering him.

He raised his hand to the top of his head and rubbed it, painfully.

That's when he realized where he was.

He was inside a coffin.

What the hell!? Why was in a coffin?

Kol's head was fuzzy, still consumed with the images of his past with Bonnie. It had been so disjointed, disorientating. What the hell was all of that? Did it really happen?

When Kol had recovered somewhat, he tried to smash a hand through the top of the coffin. But his hand stopped an inch from the top. He struggled against the force but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break it.

Kol put his hand down in frustration. The coffin must be spelled.

He attempted to push past the fuzziness, trying to remember what was real and what wasn't. What had just happened and what had happened a long time ago.

He'd been looking for Bonnie at Charlottesville. He'd then taken her to Prom.

He shook his head. No, that wasn't right. They'd been to Prom before the summer.

Where was he, ah yes, he'd been looking for Bonnie at Charlottesville. He'd found her doing a spell that summoned a bunch of roses.

That wasn't right either. He'd found her doing a spell that summoned the white oak stake and then Caroline or Elena – He corrected himself – Katherine or Tatia had kept hold of him while Bonnie – No, Kendra - plunged it through his heart.

And then he'd seen his life pass through his eyes. His whole time with Bonnie. Since the exact moment she had entered his life. At the Grill that night with Nik and Bekah. The bet that had started all of this.

He should be dead. The stake had plunged straight into his heart. He should be dead.

The thought echoed through Kol's mind.

He should be dead.

Why wasn't he dead?

He was alive!

* * *

**So... Do you hate me? :p (Like I could kill off my favorite character right?)**

**Kendra and Katherine or Tatia have been in a plot to kill the Originals! But it didn't work for some reason. I wonder why?**

**So many questions... So many answers to come!**

**Leave a review?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**My Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	17. Doppelganger

**So we know that Kol's not dead but the others don't! This is sure to cause some trouble.**

**This chapter answers one of the big questions... is it Katherine or Tatia?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Matt came out of Rebekah's room and into the corridor and almost bumped into Elena in his rush.

"Oh, sorry. Gotta get to the Grill." He said.

"It's fine. Have a good day at work." Elena replied, smiling.

Matt returned her smile. "See you later." He called out and walked down the steps to the front door.

When he put his hand on the doorknob he was startled by a voice.

"You off to work, mate?"

Matt looked around and saw Klaus leaning against a wall, smirking as though amused.

Matt nodded nervously.

Klaus stood up from the wall and walked over to him. Matt recoiled slightly, gulping loudly.

Klaus looked at him, evaluatingly. How does this boy manage to cope with Rebekah?

"I just wanted to say Elijah and I could take you out to get a tuxedo if you'd like. I know a fantastic place in Charlottesville where I got three tuxedos for the Prom. Just let me know if that's alright with you."

Matt relaxed slightly. "Sure. Um… Thanks."

"No problem, mate. You're my future brother-in-law after all."

Matt gave him a small smile before he opened the door and walked off to his car.

Klaus watched him as he got into his car and a thought pushed itself to the forefront of his mind.

_If he can get married so can I. _

Klaus shook his head.

What he and Caroline had was fine how it was. They didn't need to take any more steps.

Definitely not marriage. Or - he could barely make himself think the word – _kids_.

Klaus walked away from the door and back to his room, trying to push the unwelcome thoughts from his mind.

* * *

Elena had just come out of her room when Matt bumped into her in the corridor. She wished him a good day.

"See you later." Matt called out and walked off down the corridor and then down the steps.

Elena was just about to head after him when she heard footsteps. She whipped her head to the end of the corridor.

Elijah was standing there. He became wide eyed when he saw her.

"Elena." He murmured, walking hastily down the corridor trying to avoid the awkwardness.

But as he passed her, his shoulder brushed hers lightly and Elena's breath hitched.

Elijah stopped and looked into her eyes.

Elena stared straight back and they remained silent, just standing looking at each other.

The silence was deafening.

And then, Elena broke it. "Elijah, I don't want things to be awkward between us. I mean we're adults. We can get through a wedding without having to completely avoid each other, right?"

Elijah nodded, trying to be sincere. "Of course. I'm sure we can try to get along."

Elena smiled brightly. "Yes, exactly. I want us to be friends. Like we were before all of this."

Her enthusiasm to be just friends hurt him. He wanted more. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted her to tell him everything. But he had to act like he didn't care at all.

Was this what they had been forced to? To participate in a contest of who can act like they care less?

"What are your plans for today?" He asked, pushing those thoughts away.

"I'm going to go see my brother."

Elijah nodded and the silence returned.

"Well, I'd better get going." Elena said. She smiled once more at him and then began walking down the corridor.

"Elena, I -" Elijah blurted out. Elena stopped and turned her head to him once more.

Elijah struggled for the words. "Have a good time." He breathed eventually, not what he meant to say at all.

Elena inclined her head slightly to him with a smile. She then turned and Elijah watched her walk away.

Once she was completely out of earshot he whispered what he really meant to say,

"I miss you."

* * *

"Are you alright, Elena?" Jeremy said, as he and Elena were in the living room of the Gilbert house.

"I'm fine, Jer. Elijah and I have agreed to be civil."

"I'm glad. I don't want this to be like Stefan and Damon all over again. I mean, I saw how depressed you were. Elijah even told me you wanted to die."

Elena stiffened at the memories. That was right. She'd told Elijah she'd wished she'd died after Matt's truck went over the bridge.

That was definitely not a high point of her life.

Elena let go of those thoughts, exhaling deeply. "Don't worry. Caroline and Bonnie won't let me get like that again."

"I hope so. By the way, where is Bonnie?"

"She's in Charlottesville. Kol went after her."

"What's she doing there?" Jeremy's voice rising slightly.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. She seemed upset so I didn't want to pry."

"What do you mean she seemed upset?" Jeremy exclaimed.

Elena gave him a look but answered his question.  
"Kol came drunk to the apartment and… told her something. She wasn't the same after that."

"What did he tell her?"

Elena looked reluctant to answer. "That he killed a bar full of people."

Jeremy's jaw twitched and he scoffed. "So he broke Bonnie's heart again." He muttered, malice in his voice.

Elena frowned. "Jeremy, you seem upset about this."

"Upset?" Jeremy cried, moving to the edge of the chair. "I knew this was going to happen!" He threw a hand in the air. "Bonnie deserves better than that…" Jeremy cut off not knowing how to adequately describe Kol.

He shook his head and then stood up from the chair, angrily. "I need to go and see her."

Elena looked shocked. "What?"

"She needs me. If she's upset about Kol, then she needs me."

"Jer, I don't think that's such a good -" Elena began but Jeremy had already run off up the staircase.

Elena slumped back into the chair and laughed quietly. So Jeremy still had feelings for Bonnie.

She just hoped Kol didn't get _too_ jealous.

* * *

Bonnie was thrown into her hall room. She landed on the ground amidst the roses and cried out in pain.

The doppelganger smiled down at her. "Kol always did have a thing for witches. Although, he never fell in love with any of them." She leaned closer to Bonnie, and spoke in a low voice. "What makes you different, I wonder?"

Bonnie was breathing hard, looking up at her. "Katherine?"

The doppelganger grinned even wider. "We'll just leave that for you to figure out now, won't we?"

She leaned back, staring down at the witch with a gleam in her eyes.

"Enjoy you're stay. I'd kill you but Kendra specifically wants you alive." She looked disappointed that she wasn't allowed to kill her.

"But Kol's dead. That's sure to be an even worse fate for you."

The doppelganger then smiled evilly one more time and left the room, locking it firmly behind her.

Tears started to fall down Bonnie's cheeks as she remained lying on the ground, the roses all around her.

Her mind was numb. She couldn't believe Kol was dead.

How could she have been so stupid? She'd been sucked in by Kendra. Walked right into her plans.

It was her own fault that he was gone.

No more candle lit dinners, or dances, or inappropriate jokes, or his incredible charm.

Bonnie sobbed loudly.

No more roses.

She reached out her hand, trying to find the strength to stand up. Her hand trailed over the dead roses along the floor until she felt something hard. It felt like plastic.

Moving her head, she saw what it was. It was a plastic rose.

Bonnie frowned, wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks. She sat up and brought the rose up to her face and examined it closely.

Where had this come from?

And then she realized it must have come from the bunch of roses Kol had given her.

A plastic rose amidst the real ones. How had she missed it?

Bonnie began crying again, but this time in jubilation as she understood what the plastic rose meant.

Kol had said he'd love her until the last rose died. He'd put a fake rose in with them.

It wouldn't die. And neither would his love for her.

She held the rose preciously in her hand. "Kol," She whispered, looking up at the ceiling, "I understand now."

She looked down at the rose again, smiling. "_You_, Kol, are my rose and I will never stop loving _you_."

* * *

Inside the coffin, Kol heard a rattling like a door unlocking and then the top of the coffin opened in a flash.

Before the person's face came into view, Kol closed his eyes and remained as still as possible, trying to act dead.

He focused on his other senses, trying to figure out who it was.

Then the person spoke. "I'm just going to take a minute to appreciate this sight."

Alarm bells rang in his head. He recognized the voice. It was Elena's voice. But he knew this had to be Katerina or Tatia.

He'd never prayed before but for the first time in his life he prayed that it wasn't Tatia. Anyone but Tatia.

"I've wanted you dead for a very long time, Kol. You weren't in love with me like everyone else. Like your waste of space brother Niklaus or my perfect Elijah."

It _was_ Tatia. Kol groaned in his mind. Thanks a lot God. Guess he doesn't take requests from vampires.

"It vexed me every day." Tatia spoke down to him. "Of course I don't care about you at all but the fact that you didn't love me, that annoyed me to no end. I didn't care that your older brother Finn didn't love me. Why would I have wanted his affection? But you Kol, I wanted it. I _crave_ attention.

And the fact that you loved this _witch_ of all people. It was infuriating. I just talked to her. She's nothing special."

Kol felt horrified. Tatia had been with Bonnie recently? No!

"And she's a Bennett witch no less!" Tatia scoffed. "They're the worst kind. Do you know how much I hate witches, Kol? Almost as much as I hated you for not loving me."

Kol almost couldn't stop himself from getting out of the coffin and attacking her. But he knew he couldn't. That would be the surest way to get himself killed again and this time _stay_ dead.

But the coffin was open. His only chance of escape was slipping further and further away with every second. Soon it would be gone.

He heard Tatia chuckling. "But now you're dead. And soon Niklaus will be dead and your annoying sister. And then all of the other vampires will die too. Except Elijah. I'm not going to kill him. Do you know why, Kol?"

She left a pause as though expecting him to respond but of course he didn't. He was still trying to play dead.

"Because I love him." Tatia answered her own question. "I have always loved him. For a thousand years. But I never acted on it. I was too busy enjoying being fawned over by the countless number of men who wanted me." Tatia crooned, enjoying the memoires.

Then her tone changed to one of anger. "But then your damned mother used me to turn you lot into vampires. At the time I had no idea why she made me drink Elijah's blood. You turned and then Niklaus rampaged the village. He killed me. I came back to life. I had turned into an Original vampire too. The fact that I had Elijah's blood inside of me before your family turned ensured that I was turned into an Original as well."

Tatia paused, probably gathering her thoughts. "You might not believe this, Kol, but I hate being a vampire. All I've ever wanted was for me and Elijah to have lived back 1000 years ago and have a family. Since my first child was taken away from me." She said to him almost sadly but he felt no pity for her.

Kol could sense Tatia move her head closer to him and he could feel her breath on his face. He wanted to move away from her in disgust but he remained as still as he could.

"And once the rest of them are gone, we _will _be together. No more doppelgangers, or witches or Originals. Just us. Elijah and Tatia. Perfect and together. Always and forever."

Tatia laughed once more and then he couldn't feel her breath anymore. She must have straightened back up.

"Have fun in hell, Kol. It's exactly where you belong."

And then she slammed the lid back down on the coffin and Kol opened his eyes and blinked them a couple times.

He heard the door to the room his coffin was in being locked again and then he heard Tatia's footsteps move away until he couldn't hear her anymore.

He cursed in his head. His window of opportunity was gone. The coffin was closed.

He thought over Tatia's long speech. She was in love with Elijah?

Kol rolled his eyes. What was it with Elijah and these doppelgangers? Seriously, they all had a problem. It was sick.

And Tatia was an Original too! That was not good news.

Kol tried to smash his way out of the coffin but it was no use. But he didn't stop trying. He punched the wall of magic again and again.

He had to get out of there. He had to stop Tatia.

Before it was too late.

* * *

**Really, what is it with Elijah and the doppelgangers?**

**Bonnie found Kol's rose! Elena and Elijah are going to try to be civil! Jeremy's going to go find Bonnie!**

**Leave a review? **

**Thanks for reading xoxo**

**My Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	18. Unravelling

**This chapter has some planning for the wedding as well as more about Kol and Bonnie's situation. Will Jeremy be able to unravel all of Tatia's plans?**

**Here's the Klaroline someone requested :)**

* * *

Klaus stopped Caroline in the middle of the hallway. "Caroline, are you really still angry at me?"

Caroline turned on him, her eyes dark. "Yes, since you won't even let me _try_ and convince you about this wedding thing."

"Why is it such a big deal?!" Klaus cried, throwing his hands in the air. "We haven't been together that long. Why can't we just enjoy what we have now and forget all this marriage nonsense."

"Because I believe it's important to talk about these things."

Klaus gave her a look. "Really?"

Caroline shifted on the balls of her feet. "Maybe…"

Klaus didn't believe her. "What is this really about, love?"

Caroline's head snapped to him. "You know what?" She began in anger "Just forget it."

She stormed past him and out of the door, Klaus looking after her in disbelief.

He shook his head and continued walking on. Fine, he would forget it. It didn't matter anyway. He had better things to do. He went off to get his brother and Matt. They were going to Charlottesville today after all.

* * *

Klaus, Elijah and Matt walked into the tuxedo hire. Klaus smirked as he looked around. It looked exactly as it had when he came here with Kol.

The store's owner came over to them, a grin on his face.

"How can I help you today?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"We're going to need three tuxedos for a special occasion." Klaus said, smiling as he realized this is exactly how his last visit went.

The store's owner hesitated for moment. "Have you come here before? It's just, the accent and the three tuxedos thing has given me a sense of -"

"Déjà vu?" Klaus finished. "Yes, my name is Klaus. I came with my younger brother last time."

Klaus gestured at Elijah. "This is my older brother. And this is my future brother-in-law." He said, gesturing at Matt.

"Troy." The man said, shaking Klaus' hand. Then he looked between Elijah and Matt as though evaluating them.

"Is… it your sister's wedding?" Troy asked coyly, his eyes returning to Klaus.

Klaus looked surprised. "Uh yes, that's who this guy is marrying." He cocked a head at Matt. Matt looked confused and Troy blushed red.

He looked at the ground. "You can't judge nowadays. Times-a-changing." He mumbled and walked further into the shop.

Elijah was frowning and he exchanged a look with Matt.

"Wait, did he think -?" Matt pointed a finger between himself and Elijah and Klaus burst out laughing.

"Yes, I believe he did."

Matt chuckled lightly too and Elijah smiled. He held his hands up. "Kol was the one who experimented, not me."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Wait, you mean Kol's been with -?"

Elijah nodded, walking forward.

Klaus stared at Elijah in awe. "I didn't know that!"

Elijah glanced at his brother. "Well now you do. Don't let on you know or he will literally kill you. Just keep it quiet."

Matt exhaled in disbelief, following him. "Wow. I wonder how Bonnie would react."

Klaus paused, his eyes glinting with the idea.

Elijah saw this. "Don't even think about it, Niklaus." He reprimanded but Klaus just grinned.

"I wasn't planning on it." He defended but of course he had been.

"Gentlemen?" Troy called out, pulling them away from their conversation.

The three of them followed after him, Klaus grinning, Matt still in shock and Elijah shaking his head.

* * *

"Do you want to get married in a church?" Elena asked in frustration. She and Rebekah were sitting around a table, bridal magazines sprawled out in front of them. Elena had been very surprised when Rebekah called her wanting her to be her maid of honour.

"Are you sure you want _me_ to help you plan your wedding?!" Elena had asked in disbelief.

Rebekah had replied, "Sure. Two heads are better than one." Then she'd paused and chuckled darkly. "Even if they want to bite the other one's head off."

Rebekah wouldn't let her get in another word in of protest and told her to come to the Mansion to help her plan the wedding.

They'd been at this for a while.

Rebekah gave Elena a look. "We're vampires, Elena. I don't think God would be very happy about a bunch of undead desecrating his place of worship."

Elena ran a hand through her hair. "A hall then?"

Rebekah grimaced. "No it needs to be somewhere… classy."

"This is Mystic Falls remember? We don't do classy." Elena reminded.

Rebekah groaned. "There has to be somewhere!"

"Why don't you just have it here at your place? You threw a ball; surely you can throw a wedding."

Rebekah's eyes widened in jubilation. "That's a brilliant idea. Well done, Elena!"

Elena smiled slightly, shrugging. "It was nothing."

"I would have come up with that idea a lot sooner." They heard a voice say.

They both turned to see Caroline standing in the doorway.

Rebekah tilted her head, glaring at the other blonde. "Elena managed to come up with the idea. She's just as good as you are at event planning."

Caroline glared right back and Elena recoiled under their gaze. She tried to stand up.

"Um… honestly Caroline would be much better -" But Rebekah pulled on her arm and pushed her back into the seat.

"Sit down, we're not finished." She snapped to Elena.

Caroline strode over to the table and slid into the seat opposite Rebekah. She looked down at the magazines. "Theme?" She asked.

Rebekah replied curtly. "Pink and White."

"Invitations?"

Rebekah handed Caroline a small piece of card. "Sent. This is an example of what they looked like."

Caroline examined it. She then handed it back, impressed.

"Caterer? Cake?"

"Done and Done."

"What about the dress?"

Rebekah paled and looked down at the magazines. "Not yet." She murmured.

Caroline smirked. "Elena couldn't help you with that though could she? You know, I picked both Elena and Bonnie's dresses out for the Prom."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed. "Fine." She stood up. "Let's go right now." She started walking out of the room.

"Fine." Caroline said, just as cold, following her.

Elena stood up and followed them out of the room, trying not to make either of them even madder.

* * *

"Pink ties?" Klaus said, his cell phone to his ear. They were standing outside the tuxedo hire. Elijah was carrying the tuxes over his shoulder as Matt watched Klaus on the phone.

"Yes, Nik. Pink. Think the pink of my Prom dress."

"She wants the groomsmen to wear Pink ties?" Matt asked.

"To match the bridesmaid dresses." Klaus replied, pulling the phone away from his ear slightly to explain. Since Matt was human, he couldn't use vampire hearing like everyone else to listen into phone calls. Klaus had never realized until right then how useful the skill was.

"She says like the colour of her Prom dress."

Matt nodded. "I know it."

Elijah shook his head. "Pink." He muttered, as though disgusted at the idea.

"I heard that, Elijah!" Rebekah cried and Klaus laughed.

"Has Matt picked a best man yet?" Rebekah asked a moment later.

Klaus handed the phone to Matt in exasperation.

"She wants to know if you've got a best man." He explained. Matt put the phone to his ear.

"Rebekah?"

"You're not working fast enough!" She yelled.

"You're rushing me!" Matt replied. "You want us to get married in what, like a week? That's crazy Rebekah! Anyways, my best man is going to be Jeremy."

"Why the hell isn't he with you?"

"Apparently he went to see Bonnie at the University."

"What!? I can't have a bridesmaid and the best man running all over the place. Bonnie and Jeremy better come back. _Quick_."

Matt rolled his eyes at Klaus who chuckled lightly.

"Pink ties!" Rebekah reminded him and then hung up.

Matt handed the phone back to Klaus. He sighed. "She's in charge."

"Of course." Klaus grinned.

"Why is she in such a rush to get married? We've got forever." Matt said perplexed.

Elijah's lips pulled into a line. "She's Rebekah. You have no idea how much she has longed to fall in love and get married. She wants it all and isn't willing to wait for it any longer."

Matt grimaced. "But it's seriously stressing me out."

"Just wait until the honeymoon, mate." Klaus said in amusement, clapping him on the back. "Then you'll be glad that you didn't waste any time getting married."

* * *

Jeremy walked through the relatively empty hall at Charlottesville University to Bonnie's room. Elena had told him which floor and room it was.

He found the room and knocked on it. "Bonnie?" He called out against the door.

There was silence for a second before he heard a small voice. "K…Kol?"

"No, it's Jeremy." He replied. "I came to see you. I heard about what Kol did."

"Jeremy! I'm being kept prisoner in here. By Katherine I think."

"Wait, what?!" Jeremy cried.

"They killed Kol."

He froze against the door with this shocking news. Then he recovered and took hold of the door handle and tried to open it.

It was locked. He rattled it roughly but it was no use.

"Ok, Bonnie step away from the door. I'm going to try to break it down."

After a moment, Bonnie said. "Ok, I'm away from the door."

Jeremy moved as far back as could against the wall and then he took a deep breath and began running at the door.

But then he was slammed back against the wall, a girl trapping him there with her arms.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He saw the wavy hair and then the girl's face. She looked like Elena.

"Katherine." He spat out.

"Trying to save the witch were you? What a hero."

"Tatia!"

The girl whipped her head to the side. A middle aged dark skinned woman was walking towards them.

"Let go of the boy." She commanded.

Jeremy's eyes were wide. Tatia?! There's _another_ doppelganger?!

Tatia released Jeremy roughly and strode in front of the woman.

"You need to stop ordering me about, witch. Do you know how easily I could kill you?" She threatened, her expression menacing.

The woman didn't recoil. She stood her ground. "Without me, you would be nowhere in your plan to kill the Originals. You need me. Now, the boy's innocent. Let me take care of him."

Tatia relented and handed the woman some keys. "Fine."

"Jeremy! What's going on?" Bonnie yelled out, banging against the door of the room. Jeremy glanced at the door before the woman came and grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

He heard from behind him Tatia talking to Bonnie through the door. "Just wait until I get to kill you little Bennett witch. I _hate_ witches. I'm going to have fun murdering you. Just like we murdered Kol."

Jeremy struggled against the woman, trying to run back and save Bonnie but she was stronger than he anticipated. Her hand was an iron grip around his bicep. They walked away out of the hall.

As they started walking through the campus, Jeremy tried a different approach. "At least let Bonnie go. Do whatever you want to me, but just don't hurt her."

"You think I'm happy that Bonnie is caught up in all this?" The woman asked him incredulously. "If anything I'm doing this _for_ her. Tatia will not harm the girl."

Jeremy was surprised. "Really?"

The woman pushed him roughly and he almost tripped up. "Be quiet or you'll end up the same as Bonnie's boyfriend."

"If you care about Bonnie, why would you kill the person she loved the most? She loved Kol. Why would you hurt her like that?"

The woman's eyes became narrow as she evaluated him. "You love her, don't you?"

Jeremy remained silent and she took this as confirmation.

"Well, when this is all over and the rest of the Originals are dead and out of Bonnie's life, you and her can live your lives together. It's what's best. Continue the Bennett line. It's too important."

They rounded the corner on the far side of the campus. This side was more open and much older than the more modern buildings near Bonnie's accommodation building.

The place looked deserted.

The two of them came up to a door to an ancient building. The door creaked loudly as the woman opened it. She shoved Jeremy through it and he looked down once he was inside and saw a long row of stairs and then a deep tunnel.

"Move."

"What's your name?" Jeremy asked as he descended the stairs.

She looked like she didn't want to respond but then she answered in a small voice, "Kendra."

Jeremy smiled slightly, coming up with a plan. "I'm on your side, Kendra. I want the Originals dead more than anything."

Kendra looked at him in surprise. "But… if you kill the Originals, all vampires die. Your sister, your friends." She pointed out.

"Friends?" Jeremy scoffed, playing up the act. "None of those monsters are my friends. I want Bonnie away from them as much as you do. As for my sister, she's a vampire. She's not my sister anymore." He lied.

Kendra stopped them outside of a large, metal door. She stared at him.

"I underestimated you." She said eventually.

Jeremy hesitated for a moment, and with a smile he realized she was right where he wanted her.

In a flash he hit Kendra over the head and she cried out and smacked her head against the wall. She fell to the floor unconscious.

Jeremy smirked down at her. "Did you estimate that I could do that?" He asked smugly. "Don't let your guard down next time."

As he stood back up straight he heard what sounded like muffled yelling. He turned to the metal door and realized it was coming from inside.

Jeremy put a hand on the handle and tried to open the door. It was locked.

He turned back to the witch, the muffled yelling continuing behind him. He leant down and plucked the keys out of the witch's jacket pocket.

He put the keys in the door and unlocked it. The door swung open heavily and Jeremy looked inside. It was very dark but from what he could tell it was a cellar.

He moved inside and heard the shouting more clearly. He could barely see anything in the darkness but then he bumped into something in front of him. He put his hands down on the object and saw it was a dark red coffin. The yelling was coming from inside.

Jeremy pulled open the top.

His mouth opened and he gaped down at the sight.

"Kol!?"

Kol looked up at him from inside the coffin. He sat up with a grin.

"Hello, mate. You wouldn't happen to have a baseball bat with you?" Kol joked. "Because there are quite a few people right now that I feel like hitting with one."

* * *

**Yay, Kol's out of the coffin. Do you think he's going to go and stop Tatia? But he has to rescue Bonnie first. Do you think he can do it?**

**Plans are coming along for the wedding. But is it all going to work out as planned?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Leave a review?**

**Thanks for reading xoxox**

**My Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	19. Witch

**I like this chapter. It has something to do with an insight that Kol learns about himself.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Caroline hit the ignore button on her phone for the thirteenth time as Klaus called her yet again and turned back to Rebekah. She was in no mood to forgive him and talk.

She didn't want him to know what was really bugging her.

"It's perfect." Caroline said, walking around Rebekah in the wedding boutique.

Rebekah was in a white wedding dress. It had a love heart curved neckline just above her breasts. There were lacy, wide straps over her shoulders and a poof skirt. It looked like a mixture of both modern and older styles which pretty much described Rebekah exactly.

Rebekah twirled slightly in front of the mirror. "You think?"

"Yes, you look like a princess." Elena added, smiling.

"Yeah, you said you wanted a fairytale wedding, right? Well, here is your perfect fairytale wedding dress." Caroline said happily. "It'll look nice with the pink bridesmaid dresses and oh!" Caroline exclaimed. "I know exactly how we should do your hair."

"You've certainly changed your attitude." Rebekah noted. Caroline blushed and dropped her gaze.

"You and Matt are meant to be. It's your lives. I can't interfere."

Rebekah looked at her, re-evaluating her. "Thank you, Caroline."

Caroline nodded, acknowledging her thanks.

Elena looked between the two of them. "So does this mean I'm not the maid of honour anymore?"

Caroline chuckled and Rebekah smiled. "Afraid so."

Elena smiled too. "That's completely fine."

Rebekah looked into the mirror once more. Breathing deeply, she said. "You guys are right. It is perfect."

"And expensive." Elena pointed out in a low voice.

Rebekah and Caroline both gave her a look. Elena paled under their gaze.

"Some people just have no idea." Rebekah said to Caroline who nodded in agreement. Rebekah stepped away from the mirror and back to the changing room. "I can't wait until the wedding." She said excitedly, before she went inside. "Not long now!"

* * *

"Kol I can't believe this how –?" Jeremy began but Kol cut him off.

"I heard you talking to the witch so I started yelling out hoping you would hear." He got out of the coffin.

"But Bonnie told me you were killed by Katherine!" Jeremy cried, staring at him in shock.

Kol patted his hands on his jeans and then looked up at the boy. "It was Tatia. She paid me a visit."

Jeremy's eyes widened with realization. "Oh right! Yeah, I just saw her. When I trying to rescue Bonnie. She's keeping her locked in her hall room. At first I thought it was Katherine but then the witch called her Tatia."

"Bloody hell!" Kol cursed, turning away and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"I'd like to know how many other people look like my sister." Jeremy said seriously. "How many doppelgangers are there?"

"Too many." Kol replied. "Three."

He moved over to the doorway of the cellar. Jeremy remained standing by the coffin. He held his arms out beside him. "Are you not even going to thank me for getting you out of there?" He asked, annoyed.

Kol looked back at the boy, equally agitated. "Are you ever going to stop being in love with my girlfriend?"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed and his lips pulled into a snarl as he walked closer to him. "Maybe I should have left you in the coffin."

Kol exhaled loudly. He held his hand out to Jeremy. "Thank you, Jeremy for getting me out of the coffin."

Jeremy looked sceptically down at the Original's hand and then back into his eyes. He took it and they shook hands.

"I did it for Bonnie." Jeremy replied, pulling his hand away.

Kol smirked. "Of course."

He then turned again. "Now I have a doppelganger to murder." He grinned, moving out of the door and into the tunnel like corridor.

But his eyes fell on Kendra propped up against the wall completely unconscious.

His hand curled into a fist as he thought of how she stabbed him with the white oak stake. Jeremy came up behind him just as Kol moved to snap the witch's neck. Jeremy stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Kol glared down at his hand and then into the boys eyes.

"She spared my life. I think we should spare hers." Jeremy said, removing his hand.

Kol turned his head back to Kendra. He sighed loudly. "Fine."

Together, they moved down the tunnel and back up the stairs.

"How the hell did she get a coffin down here?" Jeremy asked perplexed, when they reached the top.

"Maybe she pushed it down the steps?" Kol offered, pushing open the door. "Just glad I wasn't awake to experience that. Can't have been pleasant."

Kol and Jeremy came out into the courtyard, stone walls running by them.

"Tatia's keeping Bonnie in her room, you say?" Kol asked Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded. Kol smiled and said, "You're alright, Jeremy. And besides, I was being genuine in Denver. We were friends."

Jeremy looked shocked but before he could respond, Kol sped away, running with vampire speed leaving Jeremy behind.

* * *

Kol arrived to the accommodation hall in no time at all. He rushed to Bonnie's room and smashed it open with his vampire strength.

He saw Bonnie sitting on the bed, staring down at the ground still covered in roses. The plastic rose was sitting in her hand.

"Bonnie!" He cried and came into the room. Bonnie's head turned to him, her face expressionless.

Kol stopped in his tracks, knowing something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern emanating through his words.

Bonnie stood up from the bed and put the plastic rose in her pocket. "Bring the grimoire." She said, her voice emotionless.

Kol stared at her in confusion. But he walked over to Bonnie's desk and picked up the grimoire. He frowned down at it. This was in Kendra's office a couple days ago. How did Bonnie get it?

He turned back to Bonnie and saw her walking out of the door. He followed after her warily.

Bonnie led them off campus heading into the field nearby the University. Kol couldn't take the silence any longer as they walked.

"What's going on, Bonnie? I'm not dead. Doesn't that make you happy at all? And where are you taking us?"

"I am not Bonnie." She said. Kol stared at her in shock.

"And you are not dead because I made it so." She continued.

Kol stopped moving, holding the grimoire beside his thigh. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Bonnie?"

She turned around and smiled slightly at him. "My name is Ayana."

"Ayana!" Kol exclaimed in disbelief. "Were you the one who told me to wake up after I saw all those images?"

"Yes, that was me. Nice to see you again, Kol." Ayana replied warmly. "It's been too long."

"1000 years!" Kol cried. "What are you doing here? Why have you taken over Bonnie's body?"

Ayana moved on further through the field, Kol following along behind her. "We must destroy my grimoire."

"This is yours?"

"You do not recognise it? I thought you would have."

Kol looked down at it and examined it more closely. He did recognise it. He just hadn't looked at it like this before. "No way." He murmured. He frowned, memories rushing through his mind. "What page was it that I –" He cut off as he flicked it to the thirteenth page.

Down the bottom of the page was a word written in runes. Not just a word. His own name.

Kol ran a finger over the runes. "I don't believe it." He gasped. "I wrote this in here when I was just a kid."

Ayana turned her head to him, still walking. "Yes, when you stole my life's work and decided it would be entertaining at seven years old to write your name in my book."

Kol laughed. "And I thought I wouldn't get caught. But I wrote my name so it wasn't like it was hard to figure out who had done it."

"It could only have been you." She smiled. "You were the only child interested in my work. I remember how you came to watch me very often. Even into your teens. I see you still show the same interest in my kind."

Kol closed the grimoire with a thud. "Witches are incredible. I hold them in very high esteem. I don't think I will ever not be amazed at how special they are."

Ayana stopped in the middle of the field. "Indeed they are. And you have found happiness with one of the most special ones."

"Well, she's your descendant."

Ayana dropped her gaze to the ground. "You flatter me. Your charm has only grown over the millennium."

Ayana came over to Kol and took the grimoire from his hands. She did not buckle under its heavy weight like he thought she would.

"Why is it so heavy for normal people?" Kol asked curiously. "Bonnie could barely carry if for very long."

Ayana stepped away from him. "That is the weight of all my magical knowledge that I knew back then. Vampires, werewolves and humans cannot feel its weight because they are not magical and will never grasp the aspect of the knowledge found inside. As it is my grimoire and my knowledge, it does not affect me."

Ayana set the grimoire on the ground. She stepped back from it a ways. "But other witches will struggle with its weight. They will instinctively recognise the wealth of magical knowledge found inside."

Kol exhaled in appreciation. "That's pretty cool. But why does it need to be destroyed?"

"I created this grimoire to help Esther destroy the creation that is the vampire." Ayana explained. Kol looked stunned at the mention of his mother.

"The spirits told me of these events long ago." Ayana continued. "The destruction of the vampire race. I created this grimoire with the knowledge that would help end all of you.

"Along with preserving her body, I preserved this grimoire, knowing it would be needed in the future. But Esther failed and her task was set to the witch Kendra. But I realized, the grimoire's power was too great. It had to be contained. So I created a way of controlling it."

Ayana looked at him. "It can only be used by a witch of the Bennett line."

"But why have you changed your mind? Why do you want to destroy it now?" Kol asked.

"I have seen the error of my ways and so have the spirits. The witches no longer want all of you dead."

"Why? Not that I'm complaining." Kol said lightly, holding his hands up to his chest.

"The way you and your siblings care for the ones you love, it's proved to us just how human you really are. You've redeemed yourselves."

"Bonnie makes me feel human." Kol whispered. It was true. She was his humanity.

"The spirits and I saved your life, Kol." Ayana said, the grimoire suddenly bursting violently into flames. Kol stepped back and held a hand up to cover his eyes.

The large fire burned for a long moment as he saw Ayana concentrating on the spell in her mind.

The fire flickered aggressively and then died down as quickly as it had appeared. The grimoire was no more.

"Now prove to us that we made the right decision."

"Thank you, Ayana. For everything."

Ayana moved back over to him. She took his hand in both of hers. "I was most upset that you became stuck with this terrible fate, my son. You were always special to me. It was selfish what your mother did to her own children. I would have taken you on as an apprentice had you not become a vampire."

"Wait, you would have taught me your magic?" Kol gasped.

"You had it in you, Kol. Only you of Esther's children had the spirits with you. You could have been a witch. A warlock."

Kol stared at her in astonishment. He was speechless.

Ayana smiled slightly. "I knew this would shock you. But do not dwell on it, my child. Go, be with your love."

She took the plastic rose out of her pocket. Ayana whispered what he recognised as a spell. In a flash, the plastic rose turned into a real rose.

She held it out to him. "Give her this. It is a real rose that will never die. I seem to recall that was your purpose of the plastic rose in the first place. But this one will never wilt or die. Make sure she cherishes it."

Kol took the eternal rose. "I will. Thank you."

Ayana smiled once more and turned away from him, hiding her face. "Good bye, Kol."

Kol moved over to her hastily. "Wait!" He cried, holding his hand out.

But Bonnie's body began falling to the ground and he caught her in his arms.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at him.

"Kol!"

She flung her arms around his neck and Kol closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're alive." Bonnie gasped in happiness.

"Bonnie, I love you so much." He said into her hair.

"I love you too, Kol. I'm so sorry."

Kol hushed her. "Hey, it's not your fault, darling. It was all Kendra and Tatia. We have so much to talk about." He said, thinking of how_ he_ could have been a warlock.

"I tried to forget you." Bonnie said, her voice filled with emotion. "It was supposed to be a spell to make me forget you. Oh my God, how could I have fallen for that? How could I have ever thought of forgetting you?"

Kol chuckled and moved his head and kissed her on the lips passionately.

"Forget me?" He joked lightly, when they pulled apart. "I'm pretty sure you can't."

Bonnie kissed him again. "I understand, Kol. The plastic rose. Your love for me will never die."

Kol smiled warmly. "Took you long enough to figure that out. You're my rose, remember? And I'll never stop loving you."

He handed her the eternal rose and Bonnie's eyes brightened. "I got this from a very special witch. It will never die."

Bonnie took it reverently. "That's incredible." She said, eyeing it.

"Not as incredible as you, sweetheart."

Bonnie grinned and looked up from the rose and at him. "You know I always get told to never trust a boy with charm. But you can always trust boys with charm to be there for you always."

"I can't believe I'm using this phrase but…" Kol paused, rolling his eyes. "_Always and forever_."

Bonnie laughed at his begrudging tone and pulled him in for another embrace, the rose was still in her hand and it rested behind the back of his neck.

"I see you two are reunited."

Bonnie and Kol broke apart and looked around.

They saw Kendra standing about 10 metres away. She was smiling apologetically.

Kol let go of Bonnie and began walking towards the witch furiously, but Kendra held her hands up.

"Please, let me explain. I have seen the error of my ways."

Kol kept coming towards her but Bonnie ran in front of him, stopping him in her tracks.

"Bonnie, get out of my way." Kol demanded, not taking his eyes off of the older witch.

"Let's hear what she has to say." Bonnie pleaded.

Kol moved his eyes to Bonnie. He almost pushed past her to continue to kill the witch but the look in Bonnie's eyes made him reconsider.

He sighed. "Alright. But if she so much as thinks of doing anything to harm you, she'd dead."

* * *

Jeremy made it back to Bonnie's hall room. He saw the broken down door where Kol must have charged inside. But he was surprised when he saw that Bonnie and Kol weren't there. Where could they have got to?

Just as he was about to turn and begin looking for them, he heard a voice from behind him. It was a voice he'd know anywhere. It's just… three people had it.

"Well, well, you overpowered the witch I see."

He closed his eyes for a second before turning and coming face to face with Tatia. He had to remind himself that it wasn't his sister. But she looked exactly like Elena. Of all the people who had to have doppelgangers, it had to be his own sister.

"You're not going to get away with this." Jeremy said forcefully, curling his hand into a fist. "You won't kill the Originals. Your plan won't work."

Tatia chuckled, moving closer to him. Her walk was a mixture of both Katherine's swagger and Elena's long strided step. Her hair was wavy, similar to Katherine's but not as curly.

Tatia tilted her head to the side. "Oh, but poor little Gilbert boy," She began in a girly voice, "You _are_ my plan."

And then before he knew what was happening, Jeremy saw her flash in front of him and then everything went black.

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**

**My Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	20. Disappearances

**What's a wedding without some family drama?**

* * *

It was the day of Matt and Rebekah's wedding and Caroline was walking up the stairs to Rebekah's room.

Caroline was in her bridesmaids dress. The dress was bubble-gum pink, floor length, strapless and quite tightly fitted.

When she arrived at Rebekah's room, she took a deep breath and pulled on the door handle.

"Caroline, where is my dress?" Rebekah asked as soon as she saw Caroline. The room was all set up to get Rebekah ready for the wedding.

Caroline looked about the room. "Um…" She said. Then she saw the garment bag. She reached out for it.

"Here." She called, giving it to Rebekah hastily.

Rebekah snatched it from her hand, agitated. "Where the hell is Jeremy? And have you found Bonnie yet?"

Caroline shook her head. "We can't get hold of either of them."

Rebekah groaned in frustration. "For goodness sake! This is my wedding day!"

"Look, we'll just have to do it without them." Caroline soothed, putting her hands on Rebekah's shoulders. "You're just going to have to put up with only two bridesmaids. And maybe Elijah or -"

Caroline's voice broke as she said the next name. "_Klaus_ can be the best man." She and Klaus were still at odds. They'd had a fight a couple of hours ago.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked in concern.

Caroline waved a hand. "Fine." She lied.

"Where is Elena?" Rebekah asked a minute later.

"Here!" Elena said as she came into the room at that moment. She was in her bridesmaids dress as well.

"Good. See if you can get hold of Jeremy or Bonnie, will you? I have to put my dress on. Caroline help me with it."

Rebekah and Caroline started to get her into the dress as Elena went out into the hallway to try to call Jeremy. She closed the door behind her and looked down at her phone.

As she was pressing buttons, Elijah came down the corridor. He was in a tuxedo and he looked dashing. Elijah gazed down at Elena's pink dress for a moment and then back into her eyes.

Elena felt awkward under his gaze. She pushed a strand of her curled hair behind her ear.

"You look wonderful, Elena." He complimented and then kept moving down the corridor to his room.

"Hey, where's your pink tie?" Elena called after him. He turned in his bedroom doorway with a smile.

"I don't do pink. It's a black bowtie or nothing. Niklaus has done the same." Elijah turned again and walked into his room.

Elena smiled a small smile and then looked back at her phone.

She pushed the call button to call Jeremy. She heard Rebekah's angry shouts from inside the room and she chuckled lightly for a moment.

She heard the line pick up. "Jeremy! Oh, thank God, we've all been trying to get hold of you for hours. The wedding's soon. Can you make it?"

There was silence down the end of the phone and Elena frowned.

"Jeremy?"

"Well, hello Elena." Came a female voice. Elena realized the voice was just like her own.

"Katherine!" She spat, moving away from the door. "What have you done with Jeremy?"

There was a sigh from down the phone. "Everyone always thinks I'm Katherine or else they think I'm you. It's getting rather annoying."

Elena's eyes widened in alarm. If this wasn't Katherine than it was –

"Tatia." She whispered in horror.

"Well done. Now listen to me doppelganger," Tatia said wickedly, "I have your little brother."

Elena's mouth dropped open in dismay. No! Jeremy!

"What I want you to do is bring yourself and your friend Caroline to Charlottesville University. You know where that is?"

Elena gulped. "Yes."

"Bring Caroline with you and don't tell anyone where you are going. Not Rebekah, not Niklaus, not even my Elijah."

Elena's eyes widened_. My Elijah_!?

"I will know if you tell anyone." Tatia continued. "If you do, I will kill Jeremy. Do we understand each other?"

Elena was shaking but she murmured, "Yes. I will bring Caroline."

"Very good. Now, be quick about it." Tatia snapped and then hung up.

Elena pulled the phone from her ear, fear running through her.

Elijah came out of his room and began passing her, haven't having heard a thing. He glanced at her and saw her pale expression. He stopped walking, looking at her with worry.

"Are you alright, Elena?" He asked, concerned.

Elena looked up at him and shook her head erratically. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She said too quickly.

In her head she was screaming, "_Tatia's got Jeremy_!" But she couldn't tell him. Tatia would kill her brother.

Elijah hesitated for a moment; obviously not believing her but nodded and began walking away. He didn't want to break what fragile truce they had managed to create.

Elena was breathing hard and turned back to the bedroom door hastily. She had to get Caroline.

Coincidently, Caroline came out of Rebekah's room at that moment. She looked drained.

"I know we're supposed to keep the bride happy on her wedding day but man…" Caroline held her hands up. "demanding much?" Caroline then looked at her best friend and she noticed Elena's expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Tatia's got Jeremy." Elena said, her voice strained.

"What!?" Caroline cried loudly but Elena put a hand over Caroline's mouth, silencing her.

"Tatia said you and I have to go to Charlottesville or she'll kill him." Elena finished, removing her hand.

"Who the hell is Tatia?"

"The Original doppelganger. The one before Katherine."

Caroline looked horrified. "Well, let's go tell somebody and –"

"No. We can't. She'll kill him straight away. We have to go alone."

Caroline took this in and then nodded. She grabbed Elena's arm. "Let's go. We have time. We'll be back in time for the wedding. I put too much work into this to not to get to see it."

As they walked down the corridor and down the stairs, Elena asked,

"What if we don't make it back, Care?"

The unspoken words hung in the air.

What if they were going to die?

Caroline looked at her as they snuck out the front door quietly.

"We will make it back, Elena. We are going to get Jeremy, find Bonnie and Kol and then come back here and watch our best friends get married. Do you hear me?"

Elena remained silent but nodded.

* * *

"Caroline, Elena?" Rebekah called out, holding up the skirt of her wedding dress as she walked around. She spied a broom leaning against a wall. She hid it inside a cupboard angrily. Honestly, the wedding guests would think this was the house of peasants.

Rebekah continued walking around, looking for the girls. She couldn't believe this. After she'd spent the whole morning complaining about Jeremy and Bonnie being AWOL, now her two remaining bridesmaids were also gone.

"Rebekah." Klaus greeted, coming over to her in the living room.

Rebekah dropped her dress and held her hands to her hips. "Have you seen Caroline and the doppelganger? And where the hell is your pink tie?" She screeched, staring down at his black bowtie.

"Chucked it out. And about Caroline and Elena, I thought they were with you." Klaus didn't mention that the last time he;d talked to Caroline they'd had another fight.

He pushed away those thoughts. "And what's with calling Elena the doppelganger? You're not back to hating her are you?"

"At the moment I hate both of them." Rebekah snapped. "What is going on?! Everyone is disappearing left right and centre." She said, throwing her hands into the air.

"If they aren't back by the time of the wedding," She began, pointing a finger at him. "I will personally murder both of them." She turned and stormed out of the room, hoisting up her dress again. Klaus watched her with an amused grin.

Rebekah truly was a real bridezilla.

Matt and Elijah came into the room a minute later. They grabbed a drink as they waited with Klaus.

"Why does all this remind me of Prom?" Matt asked, taking a sip.

Klaus chuckled. "Well, I remember at Prom, Kol and I made fun of you."

"Yeah," Matt said, pointing a hand at him. "What was it you said?"

"I said you should get back to Rebekah because you wouldn't want her to get mad because she's a vampire. Trying to make you scared of us, implying that vampires and hybrids are dangerous. We were just pulling your leg. Making you uncomfortable." Klaus explained with a grin.

"You guys really did scare me back then. I mean I killed your brother."

Klaus put an arm around Matt's shoulders. "You mean we don't scare you now?" He joked.

Matt hesitated but then shook his head. "Nope."

Klaus exchanged a look with Elijah who smiled slightly. "Not even after the stag night last night?" Elijah asked.

Matt paled at the memory. His gaze moved to the ground. "Let's not mention that to Rebekah." He murmured. Elijah grinned and Klaus laughed loudly, removing his arm from around his shoulder. "Oh it would have been _much_ worse if Kol was there. You got off lightly to be honest."

"Well then I'm glad Kol wasn't there." Matt said. "I don't think I could have handled anything else."

Klaus took a large swig of his drink. "We should do it again sometime." He said, watching Matt's reaction closely.

Matt's eyes widened in horror and Klaus laughed hysterically again, bending over with the force of his laughter.

Matt turned away to get another drink. "That was not funny. _Last night_ was not funny."

"Come on, even Elijah found it hilarious." Klaus countered, holding a hand out in Elijah's direction.

Matt chugged his drink down in one and left the room, irritably. Klaus looked at Elijah who was trying not to smile.

"It was pretty funny." He muttered quietly.

Klaus patted his brother on the shoulder. "Let's not tell Caroline and Elena either. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Elijah replied with a chuckle.

* * *

The backyard of the Mikaelson Mansion was beautifully decorated for the wedding. Rebekah's pink and white theme looked incredible. The streamers through the apple trees and around the flower garden looked magical. The colourful flowers almost looked alive in the afternoon sunlight.

The small group of guests were sitting waiting for the bride to come out of the double doors leading out into the aisle.

Matt was standing nervously with Elijah and Klaus. They were in their tuxedos and black bowties.

Many of Rebekah's friends were looking over at them, taking in how incredible Rebekah's brothers looked in the tuxes. After the Prom, the three Mikaelson brothers were all every girl could talk about. A couple of them were even disappointed that they didn't see Kol standing there too.

But Klaus and Elijah didn't notice them at all. Elijah was craning his head around, hoping he would see Elena somewhere. Klaus was also worried. He didn't know where Caroline was. He regretted that the last time they'd spoke, they'd continued their marriage argument. He was hoping she and Elena would turn up at the last minute.

"Something's not right." Elijah said quietly to his brother, so low Matt wouldn't be able to hear.

Klaus didn't look at him, not wanting Matt to realize they were talking. "I agree."

"First it's Bonnie and Jeremy and now Elena and Caroline. I'm even surprised we haven't seen an appearance from Kol trying to ruin the wedding."

Klaus nodded his head slightly.

"Something's going on and I don't like not knowing what it is." Elijah continued, looking around again.

That's when Klaus heard his phone ringing from the pocket of his tuxedo. He answered it.

"Hello?" He said. Elijah began listening in too.

"Caroline and Elena are being led into a trap at Charlottesville University. Tatia has kidnapped Jeremy Gilbert to get the girls to come to the university."

Klaus exchanged a look with Elijah. Elijah looked suspicious but Klaus recognised the voice. It was the same woman on the phone when he'd called Jay's cell phone.

"Tatia doesn't want them however, she wants you. If you don't come quickly she may end up killing them."

"How can we trust you?" Klaus asked.

There was a pause before the woman spoke again. "That is your decision. The lives of Caroline and Elena hang in the balance."

It sounded like she was about to hang up so Klaus said hastily, "Who are you?"

"All I will tell you is that my name begins with K."

Klaus and Elijah shared another look.

K. Who could that possibly be?

"Hurry." The woman said finally and then hung up.

Klaus put his phone back in his tuxedo pocket.

"I'm very sorry, Matt but we have got to go. It's an emergency." Elijah explained.

Matt looked at them in shock. "But the wedding -?"

Elijah and Klaus started to move away and through the double doors.

"Do it without us, mate. You'll do fine." Klaus called out and the two of them disappeared inside without another word.

* * *

**Just not the typical family drama :P**

**Leave a review?**

**Thanks for reading xoxo**

**My Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	21. Grief

**This chapter's a little bit sad. Especially the ending. **

**What's going to happen with Tatia at Charlottesville? Heehee find out below!**

**Thanks for the reviews and everything! I love you.**

* * *

Matt knocked on Rebekah's bedroom door.

He heard her walk over to him. "Finally you guys are back."

She then opened the door and saw Matt standing there. Rebekah shrieked and closed it again.

"We're not supposed to see each other before the wedding, Matt!" She said through the wood.

"What wedding? We can't get married like this." He replied.

Rebekah opened the door a fraction. "What do you mean?"

"Klaus and Elijah just left."

"WHAT!?" Rebekah screeched. She ran down the corridor and down the stairs into the main room. As she ran, one of her high heels fell off but she didn't stop. She was too upset.

When she arrived in the main room she saw a few wedding guests milling about but the majority looked like they have left since the bride didn't show up.

Matt arrived behind her. He was holding her high heel in one hand.

He turned her to face him. "Hey, hey." He crooned, leaning down on one knee and slipping the shoe back onto her foot.

"There, a perfect fit." Matt said and then stood up again and pulled her into an embrace. "Look it's no big deal. We can get married later."

Rebekah sobbed into his shoulder. "This was supposed to be my fairytale wedding. I was supposed to be a princess."

"I promise you, Rebekah. You can have your fairytale wedding. It just won't be as flamboyant as all this, Ok?" He said sweetly. "We'll find Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and your brothers and then we'll try again. Even Kol can come if he doesn't mess everything up."

Rebekah sniffed and pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She gave him a smile. "You're right. It was stupid of me to rush this wedding. I guess I just didn't want you to change your mind."

"Change my mind?" Matt replied incredulously. "I love you, Rebekah. You are everything I want. I guess the Grill's just going to have to wait. Or maybe Jeremy can take over?"

Rebekah flung her arms around him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Matt was surprised but then kissed her back just as forcefully.

"And about you being a princess," Matt began, once they'd pulled apart. "I'm pretty sure you and I won Prom King and Queen. You're not just a princess, you're a Queen."

Rebekah smiled, his joking having cheered her up.

"I chose my King well." She replied in amusement.

"I'm more of a frog really." Matt said, modestly.

Rebekah kissed him lightly once more. "Rubbish."

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Elena asked as they walked through the campus. Tatia hadn't told them where to go so they were walking around aimlessly.

"I don't know." Caroline replied.

And that's when they heard a scream.

They whipped their heads around in dismay, looking for the source.

They saw Jeremy standing about 20 metres away. His face contorted in pain.

"Jeremy!" Elena cried just as Tatia snapped his neck and his body fell to the ground. Tatia was standing behind him.

"Hello, Elena. Caroline. Nice of you to drop by."

Elena sobbed, looking down at Jeremy. He was dead.

Caroline wasn't worried. She saw the Gilbert ring on his finger but Elena was too upset to think logically. She'd forgotten about the ring.

"Nice place Charlottesville University isn't it?" Tatia observed, circling them and moving further away from Jeremy's body with every step. "I compelled everyone to leave so we'll have the place all to ourselves. There's been no one here for days."

"You monster." Elena spat out at the doppelganger and Tatia pouted.

"Aw, are you upset that I killed the little Gilbert boy?" She asked, babyishly. "That's payback."

"Payback?" Elena asked.

Tatia smirked. "For being with my Elijah. You really don't get it do you? Do you understand how much I hated having to watch you and him up close every day for this entire semester?"

Elena and Caroline both frowned, confused.

Tatia sighed. "I was Anastasia."

Elena gasped in shock and Caroline's eyes widened.

"What!?" Elena cried in disbelief.

"I had the witch Kendra do a body switch spell on me and the red head. Anastasia was a convenience. She was a werewolf and she had a vampire for a boyfriend. A boy named Christian. He was pretty useful. I compelled him to attack Kol and of course he failed. But I planned it like that."

Elena shook her head, trying to process all this information. "Plan, what do you mean?"

"Every single thing that has happened was part of mine and Kendra's plan. You really think this was all a coincidence? Hell, I even compelled Matt to propose to Rebekah just to bring all of you together!"

Tatia looked at Caroline. "I even planned for Jay to make Niklaus jealous so that he would kill the werewolf."

_Jay was a werewolf? _Caroline thought. _Klaus killed him? No way!_

Tatia laughed loudly. "Oh that's right. I guess your 'boyfriends' were keeping all of this a secret from you. Trying to protect you. How sweet." She said with sarcasm.

"To get the spell to summon the white oak stake to work, there had to be four supernatural sacrifices." Tatia continued. "And they specifically had to be done by each member of the Original family."

Tatia began counting on her fingers. "Klaus killed Jay, Rebekah killed the vampire Bella, Kol killed Christian and Elijah murdered Anastasia after Bonnie returned her back to her body."

Tatia paused and smiled. "Yes, Bonnie has been very useful as well. She was the only one who could use the grimoire."

Elena shared a glance with Caroline. "That's what the spell did that night the power went out. It switched Anastasia back into her body!"

Caroline's mouth dropped opened in realization.

"And transported Christian to Charlottesville so he could attack Kol." Tatia added. "It was a very powerful spell."

Tatia pulled the white oak stake out from her jacket. "And then finally, Kendra tricked Bonnie into summoning the white oak stake. Niklaus had hidden it very well and we knew we wouldn't be able to find it. But good thing Ayana's grimoire had a spell that would find it for us."

Tatia looked into their eyes, twirling the white oak stake in her hand. "Now all that remains is for Elijah and Niklaus to come looking for you two. I'll kill Niklaus and you two will die along with him since you're of his bloodline. I'll kill Rebekah later since she'll just be so easy to kill since the rest will be dead. But I won't kill Elijah. Kendra wanted them all dead but I just didn't let on that I planned to spare Elijah. That was my own little secret."

Elena and Caroline were beyond stunned. This was all too much. Every single thing that happened had been part of Tatia's plan? Even the wedding! And where was Bonnie in all of this?

Tatia smiled a sickly sweet smile. "And now, I'm done monologueing. Time for you two to be locked up. See you later, girls."

Elena and Caroline turned and vampire sped away, trying to outrun the doppelganger. But she was too quick for them. She was an Original. She flashed in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. They backed away and stared at her in fear.

"Actually I guess I _won't_ see you later. Because you'll be dead."

Tatia moved in front of the two girls and snapped both of their necks.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah arrived to Charlottesville University. There had barely been any conversation between them on the drive over. Nothing needed to be said. But now that they were here, Elijah thought it was time to say something.

"K's voice is familiar." He said, in thought. "I mean, I know who it is but everytime I seem to grasp it, it slips away."

"Do you trust her? Do you really think it's Tatia though?" Klaus asked as they walked into the campus.

Elijah shrugged. "Well, if what Katerina says is true than yes. But another possibility is that it's Katerina pretending to be Tatia just to trick the girls and us."

"Why would Katerina do that?"

Elijah stopped walking. Klaus looked back at him, shocked. They had to keep moving!

"Look, I'm willing to believe any possibility which does not result in Tatia being alive. Do you understand that?"

Klaus looked at him for a long moment but then nodded.

They began walking again. "I agree, Tatia being alive, would not be a good thing." Klaus said.

He cocked his head. "Although, if it is Katerina, I can finally kill her." He smirked menacingly.

Elijah gave his brother a look but remained silent.

* * *

Jeremy's eyes snapped open with a gasp. He realized he was in the same cellar where Kol's coffin was. It was sitting in the far corner out of the way.

He rubbed his neck, painfully. He then looked down at his Gilbert ring, once again thankful that he'd been wearing it.

That's when he saw two figures on the other side of the room.

"Elena! Caroline!" He exclaimed as he crawled over to them. They were still unconscious, their pink bridesmaids dresses sprawled out on the ground. They must have had their necks snapped by Tatia too. They would come around sooner or later.

Jeremy sat against the wall, waiting. As he waited he thought about Bonnie, Matt and Kol.

Bonnie. He loved her. But she was with someone else. No doubt she and Kol had reunited by now and the thought brought him a sad smile.

Matt. His wedding. Wasn't that on today? It seemed so pointless what with everything else going on. He'd been so shocked when Matt had told him excitedly at the Grill. But now he was sorry he couldn't have been there. Matt was his best friend.

And Kol. Were they friends? Could they be friends even when they loved the same girl? All he knew was that he was glad that Kol was alive. Maybe, when he got out of here, they could start their friendship again. But this time do it right.

The sounds of Elena and Caroline gasping awake broke him out of his thoughts. He moved over to them again, smiling down at his sister.

"Jeremy?" Elena mumbled. Jeremy helped her sit up and kept his arm around her for support.

"You're alive!" Elena cried. "How?"

"The ring." Jeremy explained simply. Elena's eyes glanced down to his hand, lingering on the large ring on his finger.

"Oh! I forgot. Jeremy, I was so worried."

Jeremy hugged her. "It's Ok. We're going to get out of here."

They heard Caroline cry out in pain. They turned their heads to the door of the cellar.

"The whole door is covered in vervain." Caroline said, waving her hand trying to stop the pain. "Plus, it's locked."

Jeremy groaned slightly. "What do we do now?"

"This is all your fault." Elena yelled unexpectedly at the blonde.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you come to that conclusion?"

"Someone must have told the guys. No wonder Tatia killed Jeremy! It wasn't me so it had to be you."

"Of course I didn't tell anybody!" Caroline shouted. "Unlike you, I wouldn't risk Jeremy's life."

"Unlike me? You have no idea what it's like Caroline."

Caroline scoffed. "No, because not all of us can be as precious as you."

The two girls glared at each other for a long heated moment.

"Then I guess we have nothing more to say to each other then." Elena said sternly.

Elena walked away from her and to the back of the cellar.

"No I guess not." Caroline replied.

Elena sat on the ground, with her knees pulled up and her arms around them, purposefully ignoring both of them.

Caroline turned back to the door in anger. She touched the door handle and winced painfully once more.

Jeremy looked between his sister on the ground and Caroline at the door.

_Girls_, he thought, shaking his head.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah stopped in the middle of a large area of concrete, near to where Klaus had tried to kill Jay and where he'd talk to Kol.

"Elijah!"

They turned and they saw a doppelganger coming towards them.

"Elijah!" She repeated. "Oh, you're finally here. I was so worried. Tatia, she's got Jeremy."

Elijah relaxed, it was Elena. He started to move towards her but Klaus took hold of his arm.

"This could be a trick. It could be Katerina."

Elijah's eyes narrowed but he looked back at the girl. She was only a few metres away now.

"Elena?" He asked.

The doppelganger smiled. "Yes. You've got to help me find Jeremy. Come on, let's go." She held a hand out to him.

Elijah began pulling away from Klaus but his brother gripped his arm once again. Elena would be in her bridesmaids dress. This doppelganger was in a jacket and dark pants.

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus asked, not trusting her at all.

"She's this way looking for Jeremy. Come on, let's go!"

Klaus released his grip on Elijah's arm and the two of them began moving toward the doppelganger. Elijah eager but Klaus wary.

The doppelganger smiled as they got closer and closer. Once they were standing right in front of her, everything changed.

Tatia pulled Elijah out of the way and tried to stab Klaus with the white oak stake. Klaus reacted quickly and stopped her wrist before she could plunge it through his heart. Elijah was stunned as he looked from his brother to the doppelganger.

"Katerina." Klaus spat at her.

"That's getting really annoying." She replied, struggling against his strength. They were equally matched.

Klaus' eyes widened. "Tatia? It is you? You're alive?"

Tatia grinned. "Surprise."

Klaus sprung away from her and stood next to Elijah. Elijah had recovered by now and was glaring at her. "Tatia." He said as though it were a curse.

"Hello, Elijah. I forgot how good you looked in a tux." She said, looking down at his attire. "Reminds me of when I saw you at Prom."

Elijah frowned. "What? You were at the Prom?"

Klaus' eyes moved from Tatia and to his brother and then back to the girl.

"Yes. But never mind that, as soon as I kill Niklaus we'll be off."

Elijah looked completely taken aback "I'm sorry?"

Tatia walked forwards a few steps. "Don't you understand, Elijah? It's always been you."

She put her hands on Elijah's shoulders. "I love you. I've loved you for a thousand years. And I know you still love me too. If you didn't you wouldn't have tried to replicate those feelings in the other two, Katherine and Elena. Or Katerina as you call her."

"You mean nothing to me anymore, Tatia." Elijah retorted. "I love Elena. And not because she looks like you."

"I don't believe you!" Tatia cried.

"Believe it for it is the truth. I hated how you toyed with our feelings, Niklaus' and mine. You were fawned over by all these of these men when all I ever did was love you. You strung both of us along like playthings."

Tatia shook Elijah's shoulders slightly. "No, it was just an act. I loved you the entire time. I admit, I loved the attention, I still do. But I want you."

Elijah pushed Tatia away from himself roughly and she sprawled across the ground. She whipped her head up at him, her wavy hair covering half of her face.

"And what I want," Elijah began, glowering down at her. "is for you to die and never come back."

Klaus smiled slightly at his brother in admiration.

Tatia pushed the hair out of her eyes and stood up. She patted her pants down and then returned her livid gaze to the two brothers.

"Fine. If I can't have you, no one will. I guess I'll just kill you along with your siblings. Just like I killed Kol."

Klaus and Elijah froze, processing what she had said.

"What do you mean you killed Kol?" Klaus asked, his voice strained.

Tatia chuckled, darkly. "We, that is the witch and I, stabbed him with the white oak stake right in front of his girlfriend. He burst into flames and it was probably the most satisfying thing I have ever done in my entire life."

Elijah fell to his knees in despair as Klaus backed away a couple steps.

"No, you're lying." Klaus mumbled, trying to hold onto this thought. Kol's not dead. He can't be. Klaus refused to believe it.

He couldn't.

_Wouldn't._

"I am not lying." Tatia replied. "I have his body in a coffin in a cellar. I won't tell you where, but he is well and truly dead."

Tears started forming in Klaus' eyes as Elijah's head hung to the ground.

"No." Klaus murmured again, his grief colouring the word.

Their little brother was dead.

* * *

**No! They don't know that Kol is actually alive!**

**(One bit of clarification, Jeremy's ring still works as this fanfic takes place without the inclusion of events from Season 4. Discount anything that's happened in Season 4 when you read this Ok)**

**Leave a review?**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**

**My Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	22. Explanations

**So much to happen, so much to explain. If you've been confused this whole fanfic than this is the chapter to switch your brains on. Just read it and find out!**

* * *

Tatia pulled the white oak stake out from her jacket. She looked down at it and then back up at the Original brothers, enjoying their sorrow over their younger brother.

"And now, it's time for the entire Vampire race to die. I'll be the only one left. I never turned anyone. It'll just be me."

She walked forward, stopping right in front of Elijah who was still looking down, tears falling freely down his face and making drops on the concrete ground.

"We could have had it all, Elijah. But you chose wrong."

She lifted his chin and made him look in her eyes. His eyes were filled with pain and anger.

"I guess you won't be making that mistake again." Tatia whispered.

And then suddenly, Tatia was pulled away from Elijah. Elijah stared at her in wonder. What was going on? Klaus looked up too in confusion.

They saw Bonnie and a dark skinned middle aged woman they didn't know walking towards the doppelganger. Both of them had a hand in the air, obviously doing a spell that was immobilizing her.

Tatia looked around, her eyes wide with desperation. She struggled against the magic. Bonnie and the woman stopped a couple of metres away from her, continuing the spell.

"Bonnie?" Elijah cried.

Then there was a flash and he couldn't believe his eyes. Kol was grabbing the white oak stake from Tatia's hand and she couldn't do anything because of the magic.

"Doppelgangers," Kol began with a smirk as Tatia was screaming in disbelief.

Kol brought the white oak stake down on her chest. It went through her heart and she screamed horribly. Bonnie and the woman let go of the magic and Tatia fell to the ground, bursting into flames. She rolled on the ground, still screaming as Kol looked down mercilessly at her.

"Personally, I've never seen the appeal." Kol finished just as Tatia's body stopped moving and the flames died down. Her ragged body lay still. The Original doppelganger was no more.

Elijah stood up as Klaus came over to Kol. Klaus took his shoulders roughly, shaking him. "You're alive!"

Kol looked at his brother as though in amusement. "It should take a bit more than a doppelganger to kill Kol Mikaelson."

Klaus hugged Kol, gripping him tightly. Kol patted him on the back awkwardly. This was probably the first time since they'd turned his brother had hugged him.

Elijah came over too. "I thought we'd lost you. Tatia, she said -"

"There is so much to talk about." Kol interrupted, letting go of Klaus. "And hopefully Kendra can help fill in a lot of the gaps."

Klaus and Elijah looked at the older witch.

"But if your name is Kendra then you're…" Elijah began.

"The woman on the phone." Klaus finished for him.

But Kendra frowned in confusion. "Woman on the phone? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You mean you're not her?" Klaus asked.

"No, sorry." Kendra gave them a warm smile "I'm Kendra Erikson and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am about all of this."

"You can tell us your story after we find Caroline, Elena and Jeremy." Klaus said.

Kendra held an arm out. "I know exactly where she will have taken them. Come."

She led them to the building not very far away and through the door. They made their way down the steps and down the long corridor.

"This is where I was kept in the coffin after Kendra and Tatia killed me. Jeremy got me out." Kol explained to his brothers who nodded.

"How are you still alive if she staked you?" Klaus asked curiously.

"All in good time, brother. All of this will be explained soon enough."

They came to the cellar door and Kendra looked in her pockets for the keys.

"Screw that." Kol exclaimed and pulled with vampire strength on the handle. It came clean off and the door swung open, limply.

"Ow!" Kol screeched, waving his hand erratically. "Bloody vervain on the door. That wasn't there before. Tatia'd been busy."

The five of them looked into the darkness of the cellar.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried and came out of the room and flung her arms around Klaus' neck, her and Elena's fight forgotten. He hugged her back tightly, glad that she was alright.

"Will you marry me?" Klaus asked breathlessly.

Caroline looked at him complete shocked. So did all the others.

"You – you want to get married?" Caroline stammered.

Klaus nodded. "I was so upset thinking that our last conversation would be us arguing over me not wanting us get married. I can't live without you, Caroline. If this is what you want, I'll marry you."

Caroline was beaming widely. "My answer is yes, but we'll talk about it again in a few years."

Klaus chuckled, hugging her again. "Ok, but in my mind we're engaged."

Caroline mock glared at him and they began walking off down the corridor together.

"And I know you killed Jay." They heard Caroline say from down the corridor, her voice echoing against the walls.

"Oh crap." They heard Klaus say and everyone smiled.

A moment later Jeremy came over to Bonnie. "Oh hey, you're alright."

Bonnie smiled at him. "I'm alright? Jeremy, you're the one who was taken prisoner by Tatia!"

Jeremy brushed off her comments. "I'm fine. I just care that you're safe."

Kol rolled his eyes and stepped between them. He held a hand out to the boy. "I'm glad you're alright, mate."

Jeremy hesitated for a moment before taking Kol's hand. They shook hands, and they both knew that there was no more falsehood between them. They were true friends.

Elijah was watching Elena make her over to the group. She looked around at them all sheepishly.

Her eyes then settled on Elijah. "Hi." She said in a small voice.

"Hi." He replied.

After a moment of indecision, Elena flung herself on Elijah and embraced him tightly. Elijah was stunned but embraced her back just as forcefully.

"I love you, Elena." He murmured into her hair. He didn't care that they were broken up. She just had to know.

Elena pulled back and gazed into his eyes. "I love you too, Elijah. I don't want to fight anymore. I want us to get back together. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. You were right. It was all Tatia."

Elijah smiled in happiness. "What matters is that we're together now."

Elena grinned back at him. "Always and forever."

Just as they leaned in to kiss each other there was a conspicuous cough from the side of the hallway. They turned their heads and saw Kol standing their smirking at them. Everyone else had already moved down the corridor.

"I'm all for happy endings, but we have lot's to do. Please leave you displays of affection for the bedroom later tonight."

Elijah came over and smacked his brother on the head and Kol cried out.

"I may be happy you're not dead but you still better watch yourself." Elijah said, pointing a finger at him.

Elena laughed and passed them and followed Bonnie, Jeremy, Kendra, Caroline and Klaus down the tunnel.

She heard Kol and Elijah following behind. Kol began to speak, "What's the point of being the more handsome, charismatic brother if you're not allowed to make fun of your brother's love lives?"

"I'll tell you what it's like being the handsome, charismatic brother shall I?" Elijah joked.

Elena heard Kol's scoff. "You handsome? The only good thing about you is your hair!"

"Please, I'm the one in a tuxedo here." Elijah retorted.

They heard Klaus' voice from in front of them. "Elena, feel free to tell them to shut up at any point."

Elena chuckled. "It's quite entertaining actually."

"Yeah, Nik! You shut up!" Kol called out.

There was silence for a long moment until Kol's murmur broke it. "Just wait until I get my tuxedo on. Literally all the girls at the wedding will be lining up to get a piece of me."

Bonnie whipped her head around and glared at him. Kol saw it and held his hands up as if in surrender. "I'm joking, darling. Sheesh. You know there's only you."

She turned back and continued to talk to Jeremy quietly.

"Confident you'll be at the wedding, are you?" Elijah asked a moment later.

"Elijah, I just saw you crying when you thought I was dead, of course I'm coming."

Elijah stopped walking. He put a hand on Kol's shoulder, stopping him too. "You were watching?! You _let_ us think you were dead?!" He exclaimed, his voice rising. Klaus looked back at Kol. He was mad too.

"What?" Kol cried, looking from between Elijah and Klaus. "Doesn't everyone want to know how people would react when they die? It was quite enlightening. You two do care about me!"

The entire group heard a crack and they turned back to Kol. Elijah had snapped Kol's neck and he was slumped on the ground.

"Sorry, Bonnie. But he deserved that." Elijah apologised.

Bonnie was smiling. "No, it's fine. I'm still mad at him for his wedding joke. Maybe that'll teach him a lesson."

Elijah came up beside Elena and the group kept walking, leaving Kol behind. He'd find his way to them when he woke up.

"Elijah, there's something different about you." Klaus began, turning his head to his elder brother. "All of a sudden you're like _bad-ass_."

Elijah smirked at the praise and took Elena's hand.

"He's always been badass." Elena replied with a cheeky smile.

Elijah shared a significant look with her and then looked back at his brother. "I don't know, must be the hair." He joked.

Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

The seven of them sat in a medium sized room with a couple of chairs inside. It looked like some kind of meeting room. Kendra had led them to it.

They were all sitting in the chairs just as Kol arrived. He looked furious.

"Thanks a lot, Elijah." He spat sarcastically, taking a seat next to Bonnie.

Elijah smiled. "You're welcome, Kol."

Just as Kol rose slightly to retaliate, Bonnie pulled down on his arm.

"Stop it." She then turned to Kendra. "Now tell us everything."

"Alright, I will tell the story from the beginning. Bear with me as this will take a while and a lot of words to explain." Kendra began, all eyes on her.

"It must have been about a year ago when your mother Esther came to me at the Mystic Falls community College. She knew all about me and knew I was a witch. I was wary of her in the beginning, especially when she told me of her plot to kill her children. But she convinced me by telling me of you Bonnie and how you were caught up with these vampires, even before you and Kol began a relationship. Even though I'd never met you, I wanted to protect you from their presence so I agreed.

"Esther said to me, that if she failed, I must continue her mission. She gave me the grimoire and told me everything I would need was inside of it. She left and I never saw her again."

"She's dead." Klaus said.

Kendra looked up at him, surprised. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Klaus smirked at her apology. She flicked a hand in her direction. "Please continue your tale."

Kendra began to speak again. "I was alerted that it was now up to me to kill the Originals and end the vampire race. The heavy grimoire started to glow and radiate with light. This was my sign, Esther had warned me of this.

"I began to plan. I wasn't far into my plan when I decided I should get a view of what I was up against. So I decided that I would observe your family. I heard of the school's Prom coming up and knew you would be there. I thought that was perfect. Witnesses, humans, you wouldn't want to make a scene.

"I arrived that night. At first I saw Elijah and Elena outside talking. Then you went inside and I waited. I was waiting for the end of the Prom so all of you would come out but fortune stuck me. Elijah came outside early with the Salvatores. I watched on, from the opposite side of the field.

"As I watched, I got attacked by a girl. Tatia. At first I thought it was Elena, the girl I had seen go inside with Elijah. But something convinced me otherwise.

"She asked me why I was watching you. She said she had been doing the exact same thing. I told her of my plan to kill the Originals and she let me go. She offered to help me in my plan, saying she had reasons for personal vengeance against your family. But now I know she just wanted to kill the others and take off with Elijah.

"We watched as Elijah went back inside and then we talked some more. I told her of the girl I had seen go inside with Elijah. As first she was stunned but she recovered quickly. I remember thinking this was strange. Shouldn't she have found it more upsetting that there were people who looked like her?"

"Maybe she's met Katherine before?" Caroline suggested.

Kendra nodded at her. "Perhaps. She never told me if she had.

"A little while later, whilst Prom was still going on, we saw another person come outside and around to where we were hiding. This was when we met Jay. He had stormed out the Prom angrily after seeing Caroline and Klaus together. He was upset because he had feelings for you, Caroline. We found this out and Tatia realized his potential before I did. He wasn't a werewolf at this point but she saw the tell-tale signs. His anger even before his transformation. She asked him if he wanted to kill Klaus. Then he would be able to have Caroline.

"Jay agreed, fuelled by anger and longing. I then caught on that he could possibly be one of the supernatural sacrifices we would need to summon the white oak stake. I told Tatia of this later and she agreed that he would be perfect."

"Supernatural sacrifices?" Bonnie asked. The boys looked equally confused.

"I shall come to that later. Tatia set up Jay to kill someone to trigger his werewolf transformation and we also gave him a makeover. We dyed his hair, gave him contacts and just restyled him all in the hope that you wouldn't recognise him and he would be attractive to you, Caroline. We were lucky that it seemed to work."

"Wait, Jay's not a natural blonde?" Kol interrupted.

Everyone glared at him and he shrunk under their gaze.

Kol folded him arms and muttered, "I knew it."

Kendra continued speaking as though there had been no interruption. "Tatia saw Elijah's arrangements for an apartment in New York. We discovered that Elena was enrolled at the College of English Studies and Tatia offered to be the one who worked with the two of you. Tatia rented an apartment in New York and found Anastasia and her vampire boyfriend Christian, living in the same apartment building. We decided they were to be the next sacrifices for our plan.

"Next we had to combat the issue that Tatia looked like Elena. I came up with the body switch idea and Anastasia seemed like the perfect candidate. I did the spell and Tatia was transported to her body. We kept Christian locked in the apartment, starving him of vampire blood and not letting him out."

"So that's why he looked all disgusting when he came to attack me." Kol murmured.

Kendra nodded at him and continued. "I made him a daylight ring even though of course he would not need it, since we were keeping him locked up. This was part of the plan. The Originals had to find out something was going on but not be able to pinpoint where the attacks were coming from. We made sure you knew that Jay and Christian were supernatural so that the three of you would be on your toes. We made it seem like they were after your girlfriends so that you would be angrier and more likely to kill them for threatening your girlfriends lives.

"We instructed Jay to learn everything he could about Bonnie and Caroline so that he could easily become acquainted with you."

"The notes Kol and I found." Klaus added.

"Jay saw his chance after Bonnie and Caroline had their fight and introduced himself, pretending that he didn't know you or your name even though he knew everything.

"We didn't tell Jay that you were Originals. We let him have the false confidence that he could kill you, because we needed him to die. It was cruel and I feel very ashamed for that. He was innocent in all this.

"Tatia and I left Rebekah relatively untouched, except for the vampire. I learned that Matt intended to turn with the help of a vampire called Bella. Here was our chance to get Rebekah to make her killing that we needed. I called Rebekah and anonymously told her that Matt was cheating on her with another vampire. Of course she was furious and went off immediately to find him. She found him with Bella and murdered her. Elena and Elijah have already heard that from Matt himself.

"And now I shall go back to the supernatural sacrifices. We needed one from each of the members of the Original family. Rebekah and Bella, Klaus and Jay, Elijah and Anastasia and Kol and Christian.

"When Matt came to New York, Tatia convinced him off vervain and then compelled him to propose to Rebekah so that we would have the perfect way of bringing all of you together. For your sister's wedding.

"I played no part in Tatia's plot of breaking Elena and Elijah up. That was all her and I apologise.

"I manipulated Bonnie to do the spells that we needed. I was very pleased when you said you were going to New York. It's exactly where I needed you. But I worried that Kol would actually stop you from going. It was an annoying obstacle. But you went and our plan continued.

"I made you do the body switch spell and transport spell so that Tatia would be freed of Anastasia's body so Elijah could kill her and Christian could attack Kol and of course fail, resulting in the two final sacrifices we needed.

"I made you think Kol didn't love you anymore and make you want to do something about it. You suggested it yourself and I showed the spell that summoned the white oak stake which you thought would be a spell to make you forget Kol. You completed the spell and then Kol showed up. We hadn't planned to kill Kol first but the opportunity was too great to pass up. I stabbed Kol and he died. Tatia took care of Bonnie as I put Kol in the coffin and took him down to the cellar.

"There's a service elevator on the other side of the building."

"So she didn't push you down the steps." Jeremy grinned at Kol who smiled back.

Kendra continued talking, "I told Tatia she couldn't kill Bonnie so we kept her prisoner. Jeremy showed up which was not part of the plan, but I didn't want him harmed so I took him down to the cellar but he overpowered me. When I awoke I ran inside the cellar and saw the top of the coffin open and Kol's body was missing.

"I thought at this point Jeremy must just have taken Kol's body with him. I had no idea you were alive.

"I realized you were all too powerful and were going to get revenge for what we had done to Kol. Tatia was now beyond my control so I decided I didn't want to continue in the plot. I had deluded myself into thinking I was doing this for Bonnie but what had I done? I had killed her true love.

"I went back to Bonnie's hall room and did a location spell to find you. I followed the spell and saw you two in the woods. I was completely shocked that you were alive, Kol, but I explained my change of heart. I knew Tatia would be making her move, getting Elijah and Klaus to come to Charlottesville so she could kill you. I guess she thought that the best way to do that was to kidnap Jeremy, get Caroline and Elena to come here and then the Originals would follow.

"Kol sped off ahead as Bonnie and I made our way back. Kol must have been watching you two as Tatia told you he was dead. As soon as Bonnie and I arrived, we immobilised Tatia and Kol took it on himself to kill her.

"One thing I would like to know is how are you alive, Kol?"

"The witch Ayana and the spirits saved my life." Kol replied.

Kendra looked surprised along with Bonnie, Klaus and Elijah. That was very interesting news.

Kendra sighed. "And now we have the entire story."

"You orchestrated all of that?" Elijah asked, impressed. "It must have been complicated."

Kendra nodded. "Yes, certain things had to happen in exactly the right ways or our whole plan would come apart. It took an outrageous amount of planning to get everything right."

"I still can't believe none of it was a coincidence." Elena said. "It was so well thought out."

"Yes, it was the most comprehensive plot to kill us that I've ever seen." Klaus added.

Kendra nodded and stood up. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'd just love a coffee and a sit down."

Kol paled at the word coffee as Kendra walked to the door, murmurs of goodbye followed her as she left through it. Bonnie was watching Kol, She saw his change of expression. "What's up?"

His eyes moved to Bonnie and then to the ground. "You're going to hate me."

"What is it, Kol?"

"Since the beginning of College, I've put my blood in your coffee. Vampire blood." He admitted, not looking at her. He was sure she was going to hate him, break up with and be mad at him forever.

There was nothing but silence at his confession.

"Have I got it in me now?" Bonnie asked in a small voice.

Kol shook his head. "No, you were in New York and then I was dead and in the coffin. You haven't had any in you for a while."

Kol finally looked up at Bonnie. Her expression shocked him. She was smiling.

"Turn me." She said.

Kol's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Turn me." Bonnie repeated forcefully.

Klaus stood up quickly. "And that my friends, is the cue for the rest of us to leave."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I've left something out of that explanation, seriously there was so much to explain. Oh well, you get the gist. **

**NONE OF IT WAS A COINCIDENCE.**

**Leave a review? :)**

**Thanks for reading xoxo**

**My Tumblr: originalsintuxedos**


	23. Tuxedos

**KOL. IS. COMING. BACK.**

**I. CAN'T.**

**(and on that bombshell here is the next chapter of tuxedos. Second to last chapter.)**

* * *

The others all stood up, Caroline and Elena looking at Bonnie in shock. Jeremy was glaring at her in anger.

He remained standing there but Elena took hold of his arm and pulled him away, Jeremy continuing to glower in their direction until he was out of sight.

When they were all gone, Kol spoke to Bonnie in a voice of disbelief. "You want me to turn you?"

"Yes. You're a vampire, Kol. Your family are vampires. My two best friends are vampires. I need to be a vampire."

Kol held a hand up, "No, darling, you don't _need_ to be anything."

Bonnie tilted her head, giving him a look. "Come on, Kol. What good am I as a witch? I'm going to die. If I'm a vampire we can be together forever."

Kol shook his head. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I love you, Kol. Why do vampires turn people? There are only two reasons. Boredom and turning the person they love."

"Bonnie, I need you to know something. Ayana took over your body for a bit before."

Bonnie blinked in surprise. "What?"

"She destroyed the grimoire and told me some things."

"What things?"

"She said that I could have been a warlock."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "You could have been a warlock!?"

Kol nodded. "When I was human. But my mother turned us and I became a vampire instead."

He paused and gazed deeply into Bonnie's eyes. "Do you realize how much I would give to be a human and be a warlock and you be a witch? I would give anything."

"You would turn human for me?" Bonnie gasped.

Kol nodded. "Of course. But I guess I have to thank my mother in some ways."

Bonnie frowned in confusion as Kol continued, "If I wasn't a vampire I never would have met you."

"There is so much more to you than everyone sees."

Kol blinked at her in surprise. "You've been the first person to go looking for the other side of me."

After a long pause, Kol stood up with a exhale. "Alright. I'll think about it."

Bonnie smiled slightly. "Thank you, Kol."

Kol left the room and began following the others. But with his vampire hearing he heard Bonnie whisper from inside the room, "You would have been an amazing warlock."

* * *

Matt and Rebekah, Elena and Elijah and Klaus and Caroline sat in the Mikaelson Mansion living room. Everyone was out of their formal wear as it was well and truly apparent that the wedding would not be going ahead that day. Kol and Bonnie had just arrived.

Kol sauntered over to the couches behind Bonnie. Matt tensed up slightly at his approach.

Kol smirked at his reaction. "Don't worry mate, I'm not going to kill you."

Matt relaxed slightly.

"At least not today."

Klaus and Elijah both stood up from the couch as Kol chuckled at his own joke. "Seriously guys, take a chill pill." Kol said with his hands raised.

Rebekah glared at him as Kol put his arm around Bonnie's shoulder and began tracing small circles on her skin with his thumb.

"Now, tell us everything that happened." Rebekah said, turning away from her arrogant brother.

Klaus assumed the role of storyteller and told her and Matt everything that Kendra had told them plus everything that had happened with Tatia.

When he was done, Rebekah exclaimed, "We missed all that?!"

"Yes, it seems you missed all the action." Klaus said, smiling.

"Wow." Matt said. "I'm kinda glad we didn't know it was all going on."

"So Tatia was the one who ruined my wedding!" Rebekah cried, her expression angry. "Why I oughta -"

"What can you do? She's already dead!" Klaus pointed out.

Rebekah spluttered for words. "Well, I would have liked to have a go at her. That bitch."

"Have you set another date for the wedding?" Elijah asked, trying to change the subject and calm his sister down.

"Not really, but it's not going to be as big as all this," Rebekah gestured a hand around the room. "I think it'll just be a family thing. Plus I guess Jeremy and Tyler."

"How about tomorrow?" Matt offered.

Rebekah thought it over for a second then turned to the others. "That alright with you?"

They nodded. "We have to go back to College the day after." Caroline said.

"Well tomorrow it is then!" Rebekah said excitedly. "Gotta do it before you guys have to go back."

Klaus stood up and took Caroline's hand and helped her up too. "Sounds perfect. We'll see all of you tomorrow."

Kol smirked. "Please keep the moaning to a minimum. Some people might like to sleep."

Caroline glared at him severely but then relaxed her gaze. "I'm trying to be more tolerant of you, Kol. I'm trying to make a fresh start."

Kol frowned at her. "What brought this on?"

Caroline smiled at Klaus. "I'm beginning a new part of my life. I am engaged after all."

Klaus grinned back at her and together they began walking over to the staircase. Klaus looked back at Kol and made a gesture like stabbing him with a dagger.

Kol chuckled. "Just remember you cried over me today, Nik!" He called back. "I get to hold that over you for the rest of eternity!"

"I am honestly going to dagger you tomorrow!" They heard and then the two of them were gone.

"We might go too." Elena said standing up. "And no, Kol, we'll just be going to sleep."

Elijah stood with her. "Goodnight, everyone. I'm truly sorry your wedding was ruined." He said to his sister.

"Thank you, Elijah." Rebekah replied with a smile.

Once Elena got to Elijah's room she began to speak. "You know, I don't think I want to go back to COES."

Elijah looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really. I don't know if it's all that's happened with Anastasia and Tatia or if it has to do with getting back with you but it just doesn't appeal to me anymore."

"What will you do instead?" Elijah asked.

"I want to move. I mean we should move. I want us to move somewhere incredible and I want to write. I want to write a novel."

Elijah grinned. "I like this idea. Where should we move?" Elena thought about it for a long moment. "Somewhere crazy. I can't decide."

Elijah had an idea. "I've got an atlas somewhere." He said in thought and went over to his bookshelf. He looked through the books until he found it.

"Here it is." He said, walked back over and gave it to Elena.

She opened it up to a page with a world map on it and then smiled up at him. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes and point somewhere. But try not to hit water."

Elena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then with a deliberate stab, she pointed her finger down onto the page. She opened her eyes to see where it had landed.

Elena started to laugh. "New Zealand?" She giggled.

Elijah smiled back. "New Zealand it is. Beautiful place. And would you have it there's more to it than just hobbits."

Elena laughed at his Lord of the Rings reference. "I'm sure there's loads more to it than hobbits, and you and I are going to see it all."

Elijah pulled her in for a kiss. He put his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. They hadn't kissed for so long, he had forgotten how incredible it was.

"What are you going to write?' Elijah asked breathlessly when they'd parted.

Elena smiled a special smile. "It'll be about three brothers who look very handsome in tuxedos."

Elijah's eyebrows raised. "Really? And what will it be called?"

Elena thought about it for a moment. Then, with a large grin, she replied in a loud and clear voice,

"Three Tuxedos."

* * *

"I do." Rebekah said, her eyes brimming with tears. She and Matt kissed as the others clapped and cheered, Kol cheering the loudest.

Then it was the reception in the main room. Rebekah and Matt were sitting and Caroline and Klaus were already slow dancing in the middle of the room.

Elena came into the room in her pink bridesmaids dress and looked about the room and smiled at the happy couple.

"You got your fairytale wedding." Elena said to Rebekah.

Rebekah grinned back. "That I did."

Elena saw Elijah on the other side of the room. She looked him up and down for a second. He really did look good in a tux.

He looked up and caught her gaze. He grinned widely and began walking over to her.

"Elena." He greeted.

"Elijah." Elena replied, smiling at him.

Elijah returned her smile, loving that they were back to their game of saying each other's names.

A moment later, Elena and Elijah watched as Kol rushed over to Rebekah with what looked like a box in his hand. A wedding gift.

They saw Rebekah smile with delight and then open it slowly, Matt curiously watching beside her.

And then Rebekah saw was it was. She picked it up and held it in the air. It was very revealing lingerie.

"It's more of a present for Matt really." Kol said confidently.

"KOL!" Rebekah screamed and stood up from the couch and Kol vampire sped off before she could do anything. Rebekah followed after him, her screams echoing through the Mansion.

Elena and Elijah laughed.

"What are we ever going to do with Kol?" Elena joked.

Elijah took Elena's hand and pulled her into the middle of the room. Caroline gave Elena a smile over Klaus' shoulder and she returned her smile.

Elijah twirled her and then took her hands in his, rotating slowly.

"Well we're moving. We won't have to put up with Kol's constant pestering anymore."

Elena's expression fell. "Oh right."

Elijah noticed her change of attitude. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Elena shook her head. "No, it's just, I'm going to miss all of this." She said, looking about the room.

Elijah nodded, understanding.

He knew what she meant. He had enjoyed being with his family so much this past year and a half. They'd been so disjointed for a thousand years and finally they had all lived in somewhat harmony. He guessed he had Caroline, Elena, Matt and Bonnie to thank for that. Niklaus, Rebekah and even Kol were the greatest family he could ever envision.

He would miss all of this.

But he knew in his heart that moving to New Zealand with Elena was the right decision. It was time to move on from Mystic Falls.

"Well who knows," Elijah began, "Maybe we can visit."

Elena smiled again. "I'd like that."

"Besides, you really think I'm going to let Kol get away with all the jokes about Niklaus' and mine love lives?" Elijah asked lightly. "No, there is going to be some serious revenge for that."

Elena laughed at that. "Sounds like a plan. But then we'll be together right?"

"Always and forever."

Right at that moment there was a knock on the front door to the Mansion.

"I'll get that." Elijah said, pulling out of Elena's arms. Elena went to sit next to Matt as Elijah walked over to the front door.

Once it was open Elijah looked around. But there was no one there.

Just as Elijah was about to close it and come back inside, he noticed something on the ground, a white envelope.

On the front was the name "Elijah."

Elijah frowned and turned it in his hand and was shocked to see more writing on the back.

He read it.

"These are for the happy couple. I'm so sorry about what happened and I'm so glad that everyone's Ok. But mostly I'm sorry for you, Elijah. I have to admit some of this is my fault. I lied to Elena which caused her to break up with you and I apologise. I know this is not much of an apology but as you know your brother wouldn't let me live if I came to apologise in person. So this will have to do. Just know that I love you, Elijah. If only things had been different. K."

Elijah's eyes widened at the initial. The woman on the phone was –

Elijah rushed back inside and over to Elena, Matt and Rebekah who was back after chasing Kol around the house.

He shoved the envelope into Rebekah's hand. "Open it." He demanded.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow but opened it. A second later she pulled a bit of paper out of the envelope. As she read the paper, Rebekah's eyes lit up in delight.

"Tickets! To Bulgaria for our honeymoon! Thanks Elijah!"

Elijah looked from the tickets to the envelope in her hand and the words on the back.

K… lying to Elena… I love you, Elijah… Bulgaria… if only things had been different.

There was only one person who could have sent those tickets.

* * *

**DO YOU KNOW WHO K IS? (of course you do)**

**DID I MENTION KOL IS BACK NEXT WEEK? (he's back next week fyi)**

**WHY AM I USING CAPSLOCK? (I no longer know)**

**LEAVE A REVIEW? (you should really leave a review like super totally mega ultra awesome please?)**

**THANKS FOR READING XOXO (unless you didn't' actually read it and then why are you here?)**

**(KOL)**


	24. Beginnings

**IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! (and there is going to be a lot of reading)**

**I have to thank each and every single one of you who has read this story (yes that's you right now reading this.) Without you, this sequel would never have happened and that would have been a shame because I loved writing this so much!**

**It's been a rollercoaster hasn't it? I had no idea when I started this what it would end up like. Can you believe when I started writing this Tatia wasn't going to be Anastasia, Kol wasn't dying and Katherine didn't even have a part in the story? And now she ended up saving everybody!**

**Just like last time, I put a TONNE of symbols, and links to Three Tuxedos.**

**Kol, Bonnie and Jeremy's inspiration was "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars and just Bruno Mars in general. (Thanks Bruno) Elena and Elijah are always inspired by a Taylor Swift song and this time it was "The Story or Us." I used tonnes of the lyrics, too many to say here but take a listen to the song. Matt and Rebekah were inspired by fairytales. High heel falling off (Cinderella type thing), Rebekah putting the broom away, fairytale wedding and being royalty, Matt being a frog prince etc. And Klaus and Caroline's story started out a lot more tragic (they were really going to break up when Klaus caught Caroline and Jay together.)**

**I should explain why I called the characters the things I called them.**

**Firstly Jay. So when I was younger I had a vision of the perfect guy. Who hasn't had a fantasy of a really hot blonde guy with blue eyes sweeping them off their feet? My fantasy guy just happened to be called Jay so here he is in this story... I just can't believe I killed him off (LOL)**

**Anastasia is called Anastasia because to be honest... she is based off of the Ana character from 50 Shades of Grey (Gasp!) No stay with me because I asked myself... if you could kill off any characters from anything who would you kill?**

**Anastasia and Christian from 50 Shades and Bella from Twilight. Hence the names of the other characters. God, it was satisfying to kill them in this story I must say. Being a writer is awesome!**

**In my head canon Kendra goes off and meets Atticus Shane and they fall madly in love bonding over being teachers of dark magic. **

**I could write a book on all the symbols and meaningful stuff I put in this story. Just know every word is chosen for a reason :)**

**If you've read all this I applaud you. ****I am sure to write more in the future! ****I hope you liked the story, thank you for reading.**

**Bye-Bye! **

**From the girl obsessed with tuxedos,**

**starstruckstudio**

**(Now get ready to read because there is ALOT coming up right now) :D**

* * *

Jeremy stood with Bonnie on the porch outside looking out into the garden, still decorated from the previous day. The reception was still going on inside but the two of them had just stepped outside to get some air.

"I guess you're going to turn too." Jeremy said, breaking the silence.

Bonnie turned her head to him. He must be thinking about Matt.

"Most likely." She replied.

"What can I do?" Jeremy pleaded. "What can I say that will change your mind?"

Bonnie dropped her gaze to the floor with a half smile. "Nothing, Jeremy."

Jeremy groaned quietly and looked back out into the garden.

"But sometimes, I wish you could."

Jeremy's head whipped to her.

Bonnie continued, "Jeremy, you're my best friend. It's just…"

"It's just Kol right?" Jeremy finished the sentence. "You and I would have gotten back together if it wasn't for Kol?"

Bonnie looked like she was going to reply but Jeremy interrupted her with a wave of his hand. "No, Bonnie. I'm Ok. You can't even begin to grasp how happy I am for you two. You know, I thought he didn't deserve you but now I know that's not true."

Jeremy turned his head to the door leading back inside and saw Kol standing just behind it, listening in. Kol nodded in acknowledgment and Jeremy smiled back.

Jeremy turned back to Bonnie. "He deserves you, Bonnie. As for me, there's gotta be someone out there for me."

Bonnie smiled. "There definitely is, Jeremy. You just need to find them."

Jeremy nodded and shared her smile. "And hey, who knows, they may just turn up unexpectedly."

At that moment, Tyler pushed past Kol and came out onto the porch.

"Guess what Matt just told me." He began. "He said he's giving his manger job at the Grill to you."

Jeremy blinked in surprise and Bonnie hugged him in happiness. "That's so amazing, Jeremy!"

Jeremy pulled back from Bonnie. "I'm running the Grill?"

Tyler smacked him on the shoulder lightly. "You bet you are. And now since you practically own the place, let's go get drunk on free booze."

Jeremy grinned and agreed. He gave Bonnie one last hug. "Goodbye, Bonnie."

Bonnie gave him a small wave as he and Tyler walked off, Tyler's hand on Jeremy's shoulder. Just out of sight, she heard Tyler say, "What was that you said about turning up unexpectedly?"

Bonnie chuckled quietly and looked out into the garden once more.

After a moment, there was a voice from behind her. "Miss Bennett."

Bonnie turned and saw Kol in his tuxedo walking through the double doors and over to her.

"Mikaelson." Bonnie greeted, playing along.

Kol took her hand and kissed it multiple times and all down her arm which caused Bonnie to laugh.

When Kol was done with her arm he kept hold of her hands.

"This isn't your grey dress but it really does wonders for you, darling." He said, looking down at her pink dress.

Bonnie blushed at the compliment. "You don't look too bad yourself. What is about Mikaelson boys and the way they look incredible in tuxedos?"

Kol grinned. "It's not just that, it's the magnificent beauties on our arms that really do the trick."

Bonnie laughed and turned and looked out at the garden again.

"Alright."

Bonnie looked back at him in confusion.

"Alright." Kol repeated. "I'll do it. I'll turn you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh Kol." Bonnie cried and flung her arms around his neck. Kol hugged her back tightly, closing his eyes.

"You just won't be my witch anymore," He said into the crook of her neck. "You'll be my baby vampire."

"And you can teach me." Bonnie exclaimed excitedly. "Or maybe my Mom can!"

Kol pulled back to look in her eyes. "You're actually looking forward to this?"

Bonnie nodded as though it was obvious. "Everyone else is a vampire, now it's my turn."

Kol grimaced in reluctance and Bonnie scoffed slightly. "Come on, Kol. You just agreed to turn me."

Kol put his hands up in surrender. "I know, I know. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Bonnie kissed him on the lips, wanting him to stop trying to change her mind.

Kol pulled back abruptly. "But what if you regret it?"

Bonnie exhaled in annoyance. "Just shut up and kiss me, Kol!"

Before Kol could reply, Bonnie flung herself on him for a full on kiss. Kol was surprised but kissed her back.

"I love you." Bonnie said.

"I love you too, darling." He replied. Bonnie smiled once more and then walked back inside the house.

Kol sighed loudly and leaned against the railing of the porch, thinking.

"It's what's best." Came a voice from somewhere.

Kol whipped his head around, thinking Bonnie had come back outside. But there was no one there.

"Bonnie?" Kol called out, and then he saw Ayana standing out in the garden.

"Ayana!"

"Kol." She greeted.

Kol came over to the spirit and stared at her.

"Bonnie becoming a vampire is what's best."

Kol shook his head. "But that means the Bennett line will end. Your lineage will gone." He pointed out.

"It's what's best." Ayana repeated once more.

Kol was about to make another protest but Ayana talked over him.

"Just promise me, Kol, when she turns, you will watch out for her. You will take care of her. Don't let her do anything stupid."

Kol looked surprised. "Of course."

Ayana nodded, satisfied. "She will be a very powerful vampire. She will be different than normal vampires. She will be special. One of a kind."

Kol frowned. "What do you mean, one of a kind?"

But Ayana turned away from him. "Watch over her." She said in finality and then her spirit disappeared.

Kol held his hand out, staring into the space the ancient witch had disappeared in.

Curling his fist in determination, Kol said one final thing into the darkness.

"I will."

* * *

"Let me get that for you, Elena." Kol offered and took Elena's suitcase out of the back of the taxi.

Elena smiled at him. "Thank you, Kol." She said with slight disbelief.

The eight of them began walking into the airport. Elena, Elijah, Matt and Rebekah all with suitcases as they were going on flights.

After they'd gotten through customs and waited around for a while, their flights were called. Elena and Elijah's for New Zealand and Matt and Rebekah's for Bulgaria for their honeymoon.

Caroline hugged Elena goodbye. "Please come and visit. I don't know I'm going to survive with you all the way in New Zealand."

Elena hugged her back. "You'll barely notice that I'm not there. I'm sure Charlottesville University and Klaus will keep you busy."

Klaus stepped in to hug Elena. Elena was surprised since this was the first time he'd hugged her.

"Keep my brother in check won't you, Elena?" He asked her, still in the embrace. "I'm worried about his new found bad-ass side."

Elena chuckled and pulled back. "Don't worry about it. When I bring him back, he'll be back to his serious, suit wearing self."

Elijah chuckled lightly. "Oh I think he's here for good." He disagreed.

Klaus pulled back from Elena and gave his brother a look. With one last amused glance at Elena, Klaus went to hug Rebekah. After that, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie all shared one big group hug.

"How did this happen to us?" Caroline asked the other two. "How did three normal teenage girls from Mystic Falls end up having all this happen to us?"

"Well, I can think of one explanation." Bonnie said with a smirk and they all pulled apart and turned to see Klaus, Elijah and Kol watching them.

"Oh don't mind us, darlings, please continue." Kol said with a wave of his hand. "You were saying something about three incredibly amazing Original vampires who came and made your lives so much better?"

Elena smiled, Bonnie scoffed and Caroline shook her head at his comment.

Caroline turned back to Bonnie. "I _still_ don't understand you and him, Bonnie. I really don't."

Bonnie laughed. "Believe me, most of the time, I don't either."

Kol came over and put his arm around Bonnie and turned to look at Elijah and Elena, Matt and Rebekah. "Alright, you lot better get on your flights so I don't have to see your ugly mugs again for a very long time. Meanwhile, I'll be turning Bonnie and teaching her how to be a vampire. As for you, Rebekah, I really do hope you enjoy the wedding gift. I'm sure Matt will absolutely _adore_ it."

Rebekah started to walk over to him furiously, but Matt pulled on her arm to stop her. He shook his head at her. "Just let it go." He whispered.

Rebekah took a deep breath and agreed. She turned to the girls and her other brothers.

"Goodbye guys, see you when I see you!"

They all said bye to them as they walked off to their flight, very much in love and hand in hand with their suitcases trailing behind them.

"Well I guess it's time for me and Elena to be going too." Elijah said.

Klaus shook his brother's hand. "See you, brother." Then he poked Elijah's shoulder lightly. "I mean it. Don't do anything too reckless."

Elijah smirked in acknowledgment and then turned his gaze on his youngest brother.

Kol held his arms out dramatically. "What am I going to get from you, Elijah? A lecture? A broken neck?"

Elijah walked right in front of Kol. He put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Kol stared back at him in confusion.

"You might be the most annoying little brother in the existence of the world, but you are _my_ little brother."

Kol's confusion was replaced with delight. "Oh thanks, Elijah -"

Elijah interrupted him, "Besides, I know that you experimented with guys in the 19th century."

Kol's eyes widened. "What!? How the hell do you know that!?"

"Oops, now everyone knows." Elijah replied mockingly, with a hand to his mouth. Then with a look of victory, he turned and walked away with Elena as Kol continued to shout out at him.

"ELIJAH, YOU SON OF A - I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"See Elena, revenge." Elijah said to her with a smile as they headed off, ignoring Kol's shouts.

As he and Elena walked over to their flight call, he saw a curly, dark-haired girl on the other side of the room. She looked a lot like Elena.

He froze.

A lot like Elena?!

He looked back over to try to see the girl again but she was nowhere to be found. Elijah whipped his head in all directions, craning to try to see the girl but he couldn't see her.

Elijah turned back to Elena as they arrived at their flight and shook his head.

He'd just imagined her. What with all this K business and her letter, he'd been thinking about her far too much. But he would have liked to thank her for how she tipped them off about Tatia.

But she was right, Klaus would never allow her to get anywhere near them.

The thought made him sad. But he would not argue this against his brother.

If only things had been different.

Katherine's eyes followed Elijah for a long moment until she turned and began walking out of the airport.

She knew she'd never be able to talk to him. But she had to see him one last time before he moved away.

If only things had been different.

_If only_.

He must know it was her who tipped them off. Must know that she sent those tickets. Must know that she was the woman on the phone. That she was K.

What she had told Elijah when she'd come to see him was the truth... or most of it.

She _had_ been tracking Tatia since the Prom. But the thing she hadn't told Elijah was that she'd found her much sooner. About as soon as she found out Tatia was in New York in the guise of Anastasia, Tatia had found her out and was about to kill her.

But before she made the final blow, Katherine thought of something that saved her life. She offered her services to Tatia, once she'd thought about the advantages having a doppelganger could bring.

Katherine's life was saved, but now she had to pretend to be sympathetic to Tatia's cause.

Killing the Originals.

Tatia had tasked her with the tedious task of taking care of Jay. This involved scheming with him and making sure he kept to his end of the bargain.

I.E dying and the right time.

After Jay had been killed, Katherine took the opportunity to escape. Tatia had been furious when she'd found out and added the second doppelganger to her list of those she wanted dead.

Katherine texted everything to Elijah but Elena had found the texts instead.

After her time with Elena and Elijah, Katherine went back to observing Tatia. But she was stealthier this time. She couldn't afford to get caught again.

Katherine saw Tatia going crazy with power and, annoyingly, her love for Elijah. (Feelings which Katherine didn't even think were real, the original doppelganger had only convinced herself they were.)

When Katherine learned of Tatia's plan for Elena and Caroline, she had to tell Elijah and Klaus. She couldn't put Elijah through the pain of losing Elena. She couldn't do that to the man she loved.

She'd dropped the letter at the Mikaelson Mansion and then today she'd come to the airport to see Elijah leave.

Katherine knew what she'd done did not make up for everything she'd done in the past but it was one of the few good things she could be proud of. The best thing she'd ever done.

And she'd done it all for Elijah. She wished she could be the one leaving with him to New Zealand.

But it was Elena. The compassionate, caring and so much better than her Elena. It would always be Elena.

Katherine realized with sadness that that's what she could have been like. If she hadn't resorted to a life of bitterness and vanity.

It could have been her.

Katherine left the airport and out of Elijah's life for good, leaving everything she'd ever had with him behind.

If only things had been different.

Back with the others, Klaus was still laughing hysterically after Elijah's admission.

Kol was in a state of disbelief as Bonnie turned an eye on him. "Experimented?" She asked, her voice rising.

Kol flustered for words. "Well, you know, I'm immortal, you've got to give everything a go…" He stammered out pathetically.

Klaus took Caroline's hand, still giggling slightly. "Let's leave Kol and Bonnie to figure this out. After all, you and I have an engagement ring to find. _Future Mrs Mikaelson_."

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

Together they began walking away, Kol's loud attempts to explain fading behind them.

**THE END (PART UN)**

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

Do you know how hard it is to kill the person you love?

You'd think since I'd kill… what... thousands, tens of thousands of people that it would be nothing.

Simple, like snapping a twig.

It was like tearing my own heart out. Harder.

But I'd done it.

For her.

I did it.

At that moment, Bonnie gasped awake and I exhaled in relief.

Oh thank God.

I took a second to laugh at the peculiarity of an Original vampire "thanking God."

I don't know, ever since I'd come back from the dead thanks to Ayana and the other witches, God seemed to be getting my thanks a lot more often.

Bonnie reached out for me and I took her hand, so happy that she was alive… or undead as it were.

"Darling, are you alright?" I asked. I could feel the concern etched on my face.

Bonnie's eyes snapped to mine and they widened in… Fear? Horror? Wonder?

"Kol?" She said breathlessly and I nodded.

Bonnie put a hand to her head. I guess the pain of transition had already kicked in.

"We'll get you some blood and then you'll be fine." I said to her, beginning to pull her to her feet.

But she refused to move. I looked down at her with a frown.

"Come on, Bonnie. We have to get blood into you." I encouraged but she still didn't move.

She was looking off into the distance as though deep in thought.

"Bonnie?" I asked, more forcefully now.

And then suddenly without any warning at all, the door to the room burst into flames.

I stepped backwards in surprise and gaped at the flames until they disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared.

I looked back down at Bonnie, my chest heaving up and down with shock.

"What the hell was that? I don't –"

I stopped mid-sentence as the realization hit me.

My mind rushed back to the moment in the garden just a few nights ago. Ayana's words ringing clear to me.

S_he will be a very powerful vampire. She will be different than normal vampires. She will be special. One of a kind_.

One of a kind? What half vampire -

Half... _witch_?!

Bonnie's eyes met mine and her lips pulled into a smirk.

"So, how about that blood?"

**THE END (PART DEUX)**

* * *

**KOL'S FLASHBACK: LIFE RUNNING PAST YOUR EYES - takes place after he is killed and before he wakes up.**

Images. That's all he could see. Images of himself and Bonnie. He now understood the phrase, your life running past your eyes. This must be what happens when you die.

He saw himself, Rebekah and Klaus in the Grill, coming to the agreement of the bet. He had to get the Bennett witch to go to Prom with him. Simple. It would be like stealing candy from a baby.

He saw the first time he met the witch. She had opened the door in her cute outfit and he immediately realized how beautiful she was. How hadn't he met her before?

He asked her to Prom but she refused. He'd been shocked. How could someone refuse him?

The images continued to run past him, disjointed fragments and he watched them as though in a trance.

Planning. Thinking. Long nights with no sleep. How could he get the witch to go with him?

Then brilliance. Rose petals. A message. Traveling to her house at midnight. Knowing she would find the word and think of him. She was sure to give into this scheme.

Watching her find the message in her pyjamas, yet another cute outfit. She probably didn't even realize how magnificent she looked even when she didn't try.

Her disbelief, her smile which brightened her face beautifully and then her going inside. Success he'd thought.

Coming to the school and finding her car. Being annoyed at the model. Surely a modern girl would have a better car than this? It probably didn't even go that fast.

Knowing she was there before he even looked up. She had a beautiful scent. Rose-like. That must have been where he got the idea for the rose petals.

Her rejection, his confidence of knowing she would go with him and walking away, amused by her expression. Her expressions would never fail to entertain him.

He saw himself buying pink, heart coloured paper. The shop assistant had looked at him funny when he'd bought it so he'd ripped out the guy's heart after his shift. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Slaving for hours over what he should write on the paper. What message he should leave her.

Coming to a decision. "Have a lovely day, Bonnie. By the way, you look magnificent. You know what else would be magnificent? Us going to Prom together. See you soon, sweetheart. Love Kol." He saw himself wondering if he should have wrote 'love' on the end. I mean he didn't love this girl. He didn't have feelings for her. She was just his prey. A target.

Or was she?

Waiting until she parked her car at school and then covering it in rose petals. He thought he'd continue with the rose theme. She seemed to like it last time.

Watching her reaction when she came out and not being able to breathe at how funny he thought it was. It was a miracle she hadn't actually seen or heard him he was laughing so loud.

More planning. Thinking. Nights of no sleep. And when he did sleep, she was in his dreams. What the hell? What was it about this girl?

He saw himself get up at three in the morning because he couldn't take it anymore. Waiting outside her house in the dark, listening to her sweet breathing. Giving her dreams of happiness and relaxation. He noticed she seemed to sleep a lot but never be fully rested. He was concerned by this. He wanted to help. He'd thought of giving her a dream about him, but it would probably not have the effect he wanted.

He saw her arriving to the door in the morning. God, she was beautiful. Not being able to resist touching her. Taking her hand and kissing it, inhaling her rose scent.

Wanting to drive her to school, knowing she would refuse. He was getting to know her now. He knew what would work and what wouldn't. Telling her he'd be back. He had a plan. A great plan.

He saw himself driving off smiling but following her to school discreetly, making sure she got there safely. She was just a human after all. A human.

But a Bennett witch. He'd always liked witches.

Waiting, bored at the Mansion for the rest of the day. Why wasn't he doing anything? It's like his days were slowly becoming revolved around the girl. What was he to do when he wasn't with her? She had to go to Prom with him.

To fill his time he began to research her. Her school records, her appearances in the paper, writing down in detail everything he had learned about her. He saw himself asking Niklaus what he knew about her. Brushing off Nik's questions when he asked.

Arriving back to Bonnie's. Resisting the urge to look in her window to see what else he could find out about the girl. He realized he was obsessed. That wasn't good.

He saw her arriving, greeting her genuinely. He was truly happy she was back.

Telling her of the restaurant. It was a fancy place, he had to impress her. Maybe she liked wealth? That was another avenue he would have to explore.

Her rejection yet again. But he wouldn't take no as an answer. He had to take her to Prom. He had to. The thought of someone else taking her made his insides twist and contort with rage.

He saw himself coming home, seeing Elijah and Nik and proudly explaining he had a date with the witch on Saturday. He was very proud of himself. They probably all thought he couldn't do it.

That he couldn't get her to fall in love – I mean get her to go to Prom with him.

He saw himself making plans with Nik. To get him a tuxedo. The witch was sure to love him in a tux. Too bad she hadn't seen him at the family ball. Where was she that night? He wished he'd known her back then so he could have invited her.

He saw himself going to Charlottesville with Nik. Going into the tuxedo hire and being fitted for his tux. Arguing with his brother over the style. Leaving, walking down the street passing the dress shop and wham.

The witch in her grey dress. There were no words to describe how beautiful she was. She was like an angel, a rose.

He saw himself heading to the restaurant, confident that she would turn up.

Waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

Anger.

Storming out of the restaurant and driving back to Mystic Falls. The Bennett witch wouldn't get away with it that easy.

He saw himself arriving at her house, knowing she was home. Knocking on her door and waiting some more.

Her stunned expression. Really, he should take photographs of her facials. They were too priceless.

Standing outside her bedroom window, talking to her through the wall. She was ignoring him. For some reason this made him annoyed. What was wrong with her?

He saw her doing the spell, him brushing it off and then being concerned. What if it actually worked and he could never see her again? He had to see her again.

Night-night, Bonnie. Leaning against her wall, listening to her breath, smelling her rose scent, giving her a pleasant dream. A dream about her and her friends.

Waking up with a start. He'd fallen asleep. He'd fallen asleep just as he'd been watching over the witch as she slept.

Embarrassment, this had never happened before. Rejection once again. This was getting ridiculous.

Planning. Thinking. Buying a corsage. Coming home. He didn't even try to sleep. The girl was plaguing his dreams nonstop.

The impossible conundrum. How to get the girl? He'd always gotten his girl. Why couldn't he have this one? What was so different about her?

He saw himself watching romantic movies for ideas. Some weren't half bad. He liked that 'Love Actually' film quite a lot.

Watching Rebekah stupidly twirling in front of the mirror. Trying to think.

Coming up with his next brilliant plan as Nik walked by. This one was sure to work.

Writing a message. Not on pink, heart coloured paper. She couldn't know that it was sent by him.

He saw himself setting up the candle lit dinner. Waiting. A lot of waiting. He'd never waited so long in his life as much as he waited for this girl. This girl, what was she doing to him?

He inhaled her rose scent. At last she was here. Calling her, watching as she and his brother arrived in the room. She looked incredible. Magnificent.

He saw her anger. This wasn't part of the plan. Thinking quickly. Telling her he liked her. He meant it as a lie but was it a lie or was it true? He no longer knew.

Their date. A really good date. Her leaving, him asking, her rejecting. Again.

Misery.

He saw himself thinking he couldn't go on. Rebekah had won the bet. He couldn't do it. The girl didn't like him. She would never go to Prom with him. What else could he do?

Trying to sleep but she was all he could think about. The witch, the witch, the witch!

It was driving him mad. What was this feeling? He had never known this feeling before. He could not even name it. Obsession, madness or something else entirely?

But what could he do to end this misery?

Determination. He knew what he had to do.

He saw himself going to a store and buying everything romantic he could. Chocolates, perfume that was rose scented, not that she needed to smell more like a rose to him, but she would want herself and the other humans to be able to smell the rosiness. Bubble bath, maybe that would help her sleep more peacefully? Her sleeping habits were surely a worry to him.

He saw himself explaining to the cashier that the gifts were for his girl. The cashier smiled, understanding and wishing him luck and suggesting he also give her a little stuffed bear. "Be Mine" it had said on its stomach. Adorable, just like the witch.

That cashier had kept his life.

He saw himself collecting his stereo, learning the song quickly. He liked this Bruno Mars fellow.

Arriving at her house, this was it. He wasn't taking no for an answer. It was the day before the event for God's sake. She was going to the bloody Prom with him.

Her arriving, him giving her his gifts. A poem, he had written on his way over to her house.

Telling her the list he had also thought up. His cheeky answers sure to make her laugh at least.

He saw himself having to resort to the stereo plan. Just the way you are. It was perfect for how he felt about her.

Her stopping him, his confusion and then disbelief.

Did she just say yes? Seriously? If she was joking, I swear –

She wasn't joking. She was going to Prom with him.

YES!

He saw himself, hugging her, kissing her cheek, not being able to get enough of her in his happiness. And leaving, jubilation filling him. She was going to Prom with him! She was _going_ to the Prom with him!

Sleeping. His dreams were about her in her grey dress, his favourite thing to see her in. He would be seeing her in it again so soon because she was going to Prom with him!

He saw himself checking in on his sister, telling her the good news. Sliding the letter under Elijah's door. From the doppelganger? He'd been so caught up in the witch he had no idea what was going on in anyone else's life.

Getting ready, putting on his tuxedo. He looked handsome. Imagining the witch on his arm. They would look perfect together.

He saw himself leaving as soon as he could. The sooner he would get to see her in her grey dress.

Arriving, nerves inside of him. Nerves? Since when did he get nervous?

Her opening the door and taking his breath away. She looked even better than last time since her hair was done up. She smelled divine.

Handling her wrist as though she were the frailest thing in the world and putting the corsage on. It was perfect. She was perfect. She was in every fibre of his being and he never wanted her to go away.

He saw himself driving her to the Prom. Something he'd always wanted to do. Drive her. Making sure he was in charge of the vehicle that could potentially kill the witch. She was just a human after all. _Human._

Arriving, holding her hand, and not being able to resist touching her. Coming into Prom. The place looked great but not as incredible as the girl on his arm. She was his rose.

He saw themselves getting a photo, holding onto her arm. She was torturing him by how close she was, he wanted nothing more than to run his hand along every part of her body.

Sitting. Why were they sitting? They should be dancing. Even if it was just an excuse so he could hold her in his arms.

He saw himself compelling the DJ to change the song. To some teeny pop song they had heard on the radio on the way. He'd seen the witch bopping her head to it in the car. She liked the song. Call Me Maybe.

Pulling the witch's hand and dancing with her. She was a gorgeous dancer.

The end of the song. Sensing his moment, leaning in but her rejection AGAIN.

Humiliation. The witch running off. Nik comforting him but he pushed him away.

He saw himself waiting. Once again, waiting for the girl. He would probably wait for infinity for her.

She arrived back and she had a playful smile. Getting a photo with his family and dancing with her again. Slow dancing. Holding in her in his arms, she smelled particularly rose like tonight. She must have used the perfume he gave her. This thought made him smile like an idiot.

The winners of Prom royalty. A stupid contest. The witch should have won every single vote. He wished she'd run. Then he could have compelled or threatened the entire student body to vote for her.

He saw himself dancing with her again. She was looking down, insecure. She was insecure around him?

Gazing into her eyes and then knowing this truly was the moment.

He kissed her. True bliss. A wave of feeling. It was realization. He wasn't going mad. He just had feelings for the girl.

Feelings?

_Feelings_?

He saw her anger when she found out the truth. Trying to follow her, but stopped by his family.

What was this feeling? Sadness. Tears falling down his face. He hadn't felt sadness since Henrik.

_Henrik_.

He saw himself lying awake in bed. He'd promised his brothers he'd wait one day until he went and tried to beg for her forgiveness. One day.

Arriving, setting up his final rose petal sign. Singing another song he had only just recently learned. About You Now. The lyrics were exactly right.

Caroline's arrival at the door. Her telling off and advice.

An apology from his heart? Was this not enough of an apology? But then the realization that the blonde-affection-of-Nik's-heart was right. He had to do some more thinking.

In bed. Thinking.

On the couch. Thinking.

In the woods. Thinking.

At the Grill. Thinking.

Outside Bonnie's house not letting her know he was there.

Thinking.

Then the idea.

He saw himself buying a single rose. Roses were everything. She was his rose.

Arriving at her house at midnight. Midnight, the time when everything happened in those fairytales they told children. The witch was his fairytale. She was his princess and he was her prince.

Her arrival at the door. His prepared speech about roses.

But he hadn't planned how to finish the speech. So he adlibbed. But he said nothing but the truth.

And as he said the word, he only truly recognized it in himself. He did love her. Loved her!

Obsession, madness, love. They were all the same thing. He finally found out what it was.

He was in love with the Bennett witch.

He saw her silence. He felt his misery as he knew she would not want him. But surprise as she kissed him. Giving into his passion. Having the most epic kiss of his entire life. That's what love did. Made everything epic.

He saw himself trying to come inside her house, but being stopped by the invisible barrier. He wasn't invited in.

Her invitation. Falling on his face. Her laugh that he would never get tired of.

Making out for a few hours. More bliss. She was good at that too.

Her making him leave in the early hours. What the neighbours must think?!

Staying awake. Not even trying to sleep since he was too alive. Alive with love for her.

He saw himself coming back to her in the morning. Their conversation with Mrs Morrison. Charming woman.

Taking the girl to school. Making out on the side of the road. Driving to school and having to resist stopping the car and kissing her again.

She was bloody torture! Sitting there trailing her hand along her arm. He had to restrain himself from running the car off the road just so he could touch her again. That surely would not be safe for his witch. She was only human after all.

Human.

But he didn't mind. She was a witch. He'd always liked witches.

He saw himself Kissing her goodbye once more, reluctantly letting the love of his life go.

Watching her walk off. Talking with his brothers. Missing her already.

Knowing it wasn't the end. That it was only the beginning.

Summer. Ah summer. Their first time. Something he would never forget.

Coming up with the plan. He was to put blood in her coffee. He couldn't let her die.

He saw her packing for College. His fight with Caroline. They'd had sex again. Ah, sex with his witch. It was perfect.

Blood in the coffee. The beginning of the routine. She couldn't die. Not his beautiful rose.

He saw them arriving to College. The unforgiving College party. Protecting his witch from the blonde-baby-vampire-of-Nik's-heart. His fury and desire to kill the blonde for hurting his witch.

He saw them leaving. Packing the room the next day. Setting up her new room. He liked this one better. More spacious. More privacy. That meant more sex.

He saw himself being bored. It was boring without his witch. He saw her coming back and wanting to study.

Study?!

Looking outside. Seeing the baseball pitch. He liked baseball. He was going to join the team.

Planning. Thinking. Night of no sleep. How to make it up to his witch?

He saw himself buying a bunch of roses. The florist new his name by now. Her name was Alicia. She was a nice girl. She said the girl who was receiving all these roses must be pretty special. His witch is very special.

Alicia can keep her life too.

Buying a plastic rose from the shop next door. It was the key to his plan.

He saw himself putting the plastic in the bunch. She would see it. She would definitely see it and understand. His love for her would never die!

Giving them to his witch. Her happiness. Her smile was so radiant, she was truly beautiful.

Running off to the pitch. Compulsion. Practice. Meeting Jay and the blonde-baby-vampire. His witch arriving, embracing, she smelled so divine. He would never tire of having her in his arms.

He heard a voice. He knew that voice.

The Gilbert boy.

Anger. Jealousy. Resentment. A sense of betrayal.

The boy's love for his witch was written all over his face. No one could think of his witch in that way.

_No one_.

He saw her walking off with him.

Sadness. Worry. Wariness. What if she left him for the Gilbert boy? No!

Waiting. In her hall room.

Waiting. Putting blood in her coffee.

Giving it to her when she arrived. Trying to make her laugh. Her change of attitude.

She wanted to know if he cared she was human? Was she being serious?!

He saw her giving her his reassurance. She was perfect. She was his witch. He'd always like witches.

Baseball practice. Jay pitching the ball. His witch watching. Trying to impress her. Hitting probably harder than he should to keep the vampire thing a secret.

The storeroom and his brother. Jay arriving. Hitting him with the baseball bat. He loved these baseball bats.

Talking to his brothers on the phone. Worry about his witch but he shoved it away. Hiding it behind arrogance.

What if there were more of them? He couldn't let on that he was worried. Not even to his brothers.

Sleeping, dreams of his witch. Her coming into his room late at night, waking him up. She couldn't sleep. He was still concerned with her sleeping habits. They weren't Ok.

He saw himself helping her fall asleep, giving her a dream. It was about him.

He saw how much she enjoyed it. He gave her more. They got more and more sexual with every one until she almost couldn't handle it.

But he let off. He would keep her wanting for tomorrow night after what he had planned. Then he would give it to her.

Waiting. Her lectures were annoying. They stopped him being able to spend time with her. He wanted to take the same course as her but she had refused. Telling him she needed to focus.

He liked that. She couldn't focus when he was around.

Telling her about his plan. Candle lit dinner, tuxedo, grey dress. Her grey dress. He needed to see it on her again. Just once.

He saw their meeting with the witch Kendra. Trying to be nice for his girl's sake. He knew she would love him getting along with her lecturer.

Kissing her cheek, sensually. She still smelled of roses and it was intoxicating.

He saw himself waiting. Texting Nik and the blonde-baby-vampire-she-devil.

Having a bit of fun with them. Making fun of Nik's sex life. It would never get old.

His witch arriving. She was struggling with a book. Concern, he had to help her. He was a bad boyfriend, he hadn't helped her enough. He took the book from her arms.

He saw himself talking with her. Her talking to the others. Anger, leaving the room.

Talking with Nik. Relenting. Playing around with his brother. He liked that. He and Nik had a close bond. He had a similar if not stronger one with Bekah. She was his little sister. He didn't have that with Elijah. Elijah had always disapproved of him.

He saw his date with his witch. Trying to change her mind. He almost couldn't handle himself when she was in that dress. But he knew they'd have plenty of time for that later.

But they didn't. She wasn't up for it. She was mad at him.

For goodness sake!

Her avoiding him all week until she left for New York. His misery but he had to do something.

He put a rose in her suitcase. A letter on the same pink, heart coloured paper. He still had that paper.

Waiting. Waiting. Finding the notes in Jay's room.

This was bad. His witch was in serious danger. No one threatened his witch and gets away with it.

Waiting. Dreams of his witch. Sexy dreams which didn't satisfy at all.

He saw him talking to her on the phone. Hearing her voice. Joking with her. Then seriousness. He was worried about her. The blood. He couldn't put the blood in. She could die. She couldn't die!

The attack by Christian. The news about Rebekah.

Denial. She wasn't getting married. He couldn't believe it.

He couldn't.

_Wouldn't._

Running to a pub. Getting intoxicated. Killing the barload of people when they wouldn't serve him anymore because he was too drunk.

He saw himself running to New York. Coming to the apartment. Needing his witch. He needed her so bad.

Wanting to have sex with her. Then sleep. More dreams about his witch. He couldn't remember a time when his dreams hadn't been about her. She was everything to him.

Headache. Owwwwwww!

Hangover. His witch's explanation, her sadness.

Feeling lost. Turning his back on her because he had no idea how to deal with the situation. What a stupid mistake that was.

Leaving. Running to Mystic Falls. Confronting Bekah. The wedding couldn't happen.

Choking the irrelevant-human-who-wasn't-irrelevant-to-Bekah. Brothers interrogating him. Not being allowed to come to the wedding.

Anger. Rage. Fury.

Despair. Where was his witch? Why wasn't she with the annoying-less-attractive-Elijah-fetish-doppelgange r or the blonde-baby-vampire-she-devil-of-Nik's-heart?

He saw himself running to Charlottesville. That's where she was.

Finding her room empty and a mess. Horror. She could be dead!

More running. He ran but he couldn't help but feel it wasn't fast enough. Finding her in Kendra's office. Doing a spell. Spells weren't good.

Being held back by one of the annoying-Elijah-fetish-doppelgangers. His witch coming to her senses. Fighting for him.

Oh it broke his heart to see her struggling, trying to reach him. What he would do to get that expression off her face. This is one expression he never wanted to see again.

Meeting her gaze one. last. final. time.

And then pain. Nothing but pain and fire and pain and thoughts of his witch.

His final thoughts in life were about his witch.

Bonnie.

And then images. Images of his whole past with her. She was his life, his humanity, his rose.

He now understood the phrase, your life running past your eyes.

This must be what happens when you die.

And then it was the end.

The images faded away into blackness and he heard a woman's voice through the nothingness.

"Wake up, Kol."

**THE END (PART TROIS - why are these in French? I don't know, it looks cool xoxo)**


End file.
